worth it all
by Trent F
Summary: Natsuki is hopelessly in love with her bestfriend Mai Tokiha who seems to just play with her feelings. When a transferee from Kyoto named shizuru Fujino comes around, how will she change everything? Shiznat story with a little twist
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes:

Hi everyone! Here is an edited version of Chapter 1. I do hope you'll enjoy it. Thanks, Please R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own MAI HIME, just this story.

* * *

Two high school girls are pulling and pushing each other at the back gate of a local motel. Evidently, by the way they act, the two seemed more of friends than high school sweet hearts. Apparently, the scenario is starting to call the attention of the near bypassers. Since it is Valentine's day one shouldn't be surprised over this scene. But still, the conversations between the two are a bit peculiar.

"Natsuki, let's go!" Nao said, pulling the blue haired goddess by the collars away from the motel.

"No! I'll talk to her. There must be a good reason why she is with Yuuchi!" Natsuki said in a trembling tone refusing to leave with her best friend.

"Give it up, man! Let's just go somewhere else…" Nao said in an annoyed tone followed by a deep sigh. "Natsuki, they are in a motel!

"A M-O-T-E-L! Are you supposed to take a friend with you in a motel? On Valentine's Day?" Nao and Natsuki looked at each other in disgust. "Well, this thing right here, between us is an exception… cause technically, you're not taking me to a motel to screw me, we're here cause you need to see for yourself if Mai and Yuuchi really are dating, Which, I'm telling you, is as true as fuck!"

"I think I should hear from Mai." Natsuki said as she pulled the reluctant Nao to the entrance of the motel.

"Natsuki, snap out of this! They're dating! Even more, they're sleeping with each other! Will you take a friend to a motel to do a stupid homework? God! Nats, have a little bit of sense back in your head let's just leave." Nao almost killed her friend with her angry tone. A part of her is very pissed at Natsuki for letting herself fall for someone who doesn't see her worth and another half is sorry for Natsuki for being so blinded by her feelings for Mai. Under any normal circumstance, Natsuki will not allow them to be humiliated like this. She knew better. But she's a mess. Her feelings for Mai made her this desperate and although that was something Nao disagrees with, she decided not to leave her friend alone.

"You know what, you can go. I'll catch up with you in the coffee shop." Natsuki said. Her eyes red and watery.

"alright... I'm staying but Nats, what are you gonna tell her?" Nao asked in an impassive monotone voice.

"I'll tell her that I saw her and Yuuchi get in this motel together. Then I'll ask her about who and what I really am in her life." Natsuki said with a feeling of empowerment in her voice.

"okay, goodluck talking to h.."

"Hey, who's talking to who?" An orange haired girl beside a tall guy interrupted as they walked closer to the two girls.

"Mai?" The two surprisely said unminding the tall man beside Mai who was enjoying himself holding Mai's arm and by rubbing the back of his palm on the girl's breast.

"Oh, hey, Mai, what a surprise! You're here." Natsuki said. Trying to cover the jealousy in her voice.

"Yeah... so ahm what are you two doing here?" Mai said raising an eyebrow on Natsuki.

"Well we are… we 're here to get some coffee and a nice walk around to ahm... lose some weights, Mai." Natsuki was completely out of her mind with that damn excuse but she didn't care whether Mai bought it or not. The jealous expression on Mai's face was all she needed to calm herself down.

"Oh, I see, but isn't your fave coffee shop just four streets from the dorm, completely opposite from this direction? Nats, I see you're badlydetermined to lose some fats." Mai smirked like a sex goddess.

"Yeah. She has tons of unwanted toxins to burn before she gets really crashed and burned to the nth time...ouch!" Nao's ironic speech was interrupted by Natsuki's pinch.

"We're going see you later, Mai." Before Mai can even answer Natsuki was grabbing Nao's back. "Let's go, beyotch"

"Quit messing up my uniform, Chicken shit!" Nao teased.

* * *

For a year and a half, all Natsuki Kuga did was love Mai. Yet, that love was never reciprocated. Mai frequently teased Natsuki. Mai often says that girls around Natsuki are making her jealous. Whenever the two of them are alone, Mai would say things that would give the raven-haired girl chills down the spine. Although Mai is fully aware of the other gir'ls feelings towards her, she seemed to just play with it, torturing Natsuki with the teasing and the empty flirting. The saddest part Natsuki is going through in Mai's hands is her confusion. If or not Mai has intimate feelings for her remains a mystery to this date. But day by day, the blunette's feelings for Mai is intensified. And though she has a few admirers from both sexes, the raven haired beauty can't see anyone else.

"...all I'm saying is that, a lot of other girls are out there, Nats. Just leave this one alone." Nao said calmly, before lighting another cigarette, hoping to convince the other girl to forget her feelings for Mai.

"You don't get it, Nao, I'm in love with her."

"Natsuki, she's going out with someone else. Forget her. Move on."

"I still have to hear from her."

Nao let out an exasperated sigh. "Alright, it really is your call. I'm tired of telling you the right thing as you do otherwise." Natsuki looked passively at the other girl.

"Ok, I need to go home and change. Meet me at the club." Natsuki said while throwing away a cigarette butt.

"Later at the club, I want you to meet some nicer people! And hopefully, hook up with 'em"

"And later I want you to meet a nice person who won't allow you to hook up with someone else" Natsuki said, while starting to walk away.

"You could only wish so much!"

* * *

Natsuki is hurriedly combing her hair while mentally reading another text message from Nao. This is Nao's seventh text message since the turn of the hour.

_Get ur butt hir already!_

"God, Nao! You never learned to wait."

After spraying her favorite cologne, There was an unexpected doorbell. Natsuki rushed to open the door.

"I thought you'll meet me at the... Mai?"

"Hey, I see you're going out?" Mai said in a very disappointed tone while keenly eyeing Natsuki.

"You, ahm, wanna come in?" Natsuki blushed upon seeing the other girl

"Aren't you late for something?"

"It's okay. Nao won't even notice my absence." Natsuki said while turning off her still vibrating phone.

"Would you like anything?"

"I'm fine. I just came to see you."

"Really?" Natsuki can feel her cheeks turning red. '_That's so sweet. You came here to see me?'_

"So, I see, since Nao is always around, you don't even have the audacity to call me anymore. Is she taking you away from me?" Upon hearing those words from Natsuki's face blushed. The sensation of Mai's finger tips through her face made her flush all the blood.

"Mai, no one will ever equal your importance." Natsuki blurted out in a broken voice. Mai's gestures are making her hard to speak. The orange head's touch stirred the sensation inside her pants.

"That's nice to hear." Mai said while almost closing the distance between them. She playfully kissed Natsuki's left ear while rubbing her chest against Natsuki. Mai leaned forward to hug Natsuki tighter.

"Mai, are you dating Yuuchi?" Natsuki asked hoping Mai would say No.

"Yes." _'Could it be any more obvious?'_

"Is it serious? Do you love with him?" there was the awkward look on Natsuki's eyes. Mai paused before answering the question. She smiled like she knew exactly what was going on in Natsuki's head.

"I'm not sure..." Mai said while backing away from the hug. "Maybe I like someone else." As she moved away from the blunette, Mai brought her index finger on Natsuki's face, caressing it seductively.

"Someone else? Who might that be?"

Mai smiled as she fixed herself to leave. "Nats, it's getting late. I've to go." Before leaving the orange haired kissed Natsuki's lower lip. "Bye."

Mai took off leaving the raven haired girl speechless and very, very unsatisfied.

* * *

Natsuki entered the noisy bar and started to walk over to the very familiar spot she usually occupied along with her best friend Nao.

"Hi! It's a bit crowded in here, Mind we'd go somewhere quiet so I can love that ass?" She whispered to the red head who just noticed her arrival.

"Sure. I don't think you afford it." The red head answered in a flirty tone.

"Oh! Like I'd shove up a cent to touch you!"

"It was your idea." Nao quickly answered. "What took you long? You just missed the opportunity to meet someone with a very nice body and interesting accent."

"Mai came to see me." The raven haired said. Blocking the other topic.

"Really?"

"She said she's not sure if she likes Yuuchi, that she might like someone else, she kissed me, Nao."

" I'd hate to tell you this again, but Natsuki, don't you think she's just playing with your emotions?" upon hearing her words, the raven haired furrowed her brows.

Natsuki can now predict the next words that Nao will say. Instantly, she warned the red head. "Be careful, Zhang"

"I'm just telling you to not let your guard down, there are a lot of other people in the world that are not as complex to read as Mai Tokiha. Why don't you try to hang out with the girl I was telling you about a while ago?"

"Okay, listen..." Natsuki is already pissed with Nao. In her perspective, when someone sees a dim light of hope in a very unlikely situation like what she has with Mai, the best friend should be telling her to keep on. Nao's actions are the exact opposite. "... first stuff, Mai isn't a player… Don't roll your eyes on me, Nao. Second, there's only one person in the world that made me feel as crazy as I am now and that is Mai, third, you sucked as a match maker." Natsuki said the third sentence to lighten the situation between her and Nao.

"I bet I won't suck on this one"

"Where's she anyway?"

"Must be somewhere else with the prince of charm."

"You mean, Reito Kanzaki?"

"Exactly."

"She must be hot if she's with Reito."

"Poor girl waited for you till 12 then charming Kanzaki boy took her away for a cup of tea somewhere. She said they'll be back soon but I doubt if Reito'll let her take off that easily though."

"Looking for a cup of tea? When she's in a bar... hmmm, weird girl." Raising an eye brow and lifting a bottle of beer

* * *

It was Monday morning. Another boring day in the class. Nao was walking in the streets on her way to school when a blue ducati bike passed by her speeding. The wind blew Nao's skirt revealing a red panty. "Waaa! YOU PERV!" Nao yelled.

"Cheap undies! Wanna barrow mine?" Natsuki stopped two meters away from Nao to mock the other girl.

"PERVERT!"

"Good morning too, Nao..." Natsuki said removing her helmet. "Wanna ride?"

"The only thing you wanted to ride this morning is me, remember?" Nao winked. "Nice bike anyway. Is that the advanced birthday gift from your Mom you were telling me yesterday?"

"Yeah. I received it this morning. Hop on."

"Alright then." Nao rode at the back of Natsuki.

"Hey, I heard we have a newby in our section." Nao shouted while walking speedily at the corridor.

"The hell I care with another newby? There are at least four new students every year in our class and I barely remember their surnames." Natsuki accidentally bumped sideways to an unfamiliar chestnut haired girl. She managed to yell sorry without actually looking at the person.

"Good morning! I am Shizuru Fujino from Kyoto, 17 years old. It's a pleasure to meet you all." Everybody seemed to be intently listening to the charming new student who just introduced herself to Natsuki's class.

"Okay, class, I hope that you will all be friends with Ms. Fujino. Help her along since she just moved from Kyoto."

"Ms. Fujino, please occupy that third seat beside the window." Ms. Midori said while pointing the seat before Natsuki's.

On her way to the pointed chair, the new student motioned hello to Nao and looked at Natsuki.

Nao smiled back while Natsuki was in confusion. "Nao, do you know her?" Natsuki whispered to her red head seatmate.

"She was the girl I met last Friday at the bar. The one I was talking to you about." Nao answered still smiling at the chestnut haired goddess.

The bell rang signaling the end of their fourth class and vacant period. In less than a minute, the room was almost empty. Nao and Natsuki were on their way out of the room while a group of girls neared Shizuru asking the crimson eyed beauty to join them for lunch.

Nao looked at the boring scene of students walking in the corridor, the group of tall cheerleaders chatting about a possible new recruit, the soccer players laughing around complementing a new white meat in the campus, etc. and sighed. "Instant famous chick, don't you think?"

"Well, some girls have all the luck." Natsuki said indifferently.

"I'm sorry. I'm joining a friend for lunch today. But I'll try to make it up to you, ladies. Tomorrow, maybe I can join you." Shizuru politely said to the girls around her.

"Okay." One of the girls replied having a slight feeling of disappointment.

"Nao!" Shizuru called out to the red head who looked back and waited for her. "Would you mind if I'd join the two of you for lunch?"

"Oh, it would be fun. Anyway, Shizuru, this is Natsuki Kuga."

Natsuki managed to smile at the other girl who was also smiling at her. _'Damn, this new student is dead hot.'_

"Nice to finally meet you, Natsuki chan."

Natsuki just nodded. She was at this point preoccupied by scanning the corridor around for Mai Tokiha.

The entire lunch had been a very awkward scenario for the three. Nao was chatting with Shizuru about her sudden transfer to Fuuka Academy at the middle of the school year. Shizuru is obviously trying to impress Natsuki with her charms. While Natsuki seemed to still be in another world thinking about Mai Tokiha while eyeing the entire school cafeteria in hope that Mai was somewhere to be found. Meanwhile students from around are looking at the new transferee and wondering why she chose to have lunch with two of Fuuka's most dangerous juvenile delinquents.

* * *

A/N: Please Read and Review. I will be editing all chapters before the finale to make this a little more bearable to your eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Hello! Thank you for reading my first story. Since this is my first, I have to be honest. I am still learning a few things about the stuff. Please bear with me.

I apologize for some inconsistencies in the first chapter.

I actually placed some marks in between some paragraphs to denote different parts in the story but I know now that I should be putting an appropriate mark. :'c Sorry. My bad...

I changed some characters' personalities. Please don't hate me because of Mai's role.. peace...

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Mai Hime.**

"...I have an idea, why don't we take you around the town later?" Nao suggested. "Natsuki can give us a ride." The girls turned to Natsuki who was obviously more interested in looking around for a Mai Tokiha that might just pop from the people in the cafeteria. "Hey, Natsuki, I just asked you to give us a ride to tour Shizuru around."

"ahh.. yeah. I'm looking forward to it." Natsuki muttered totally disinterested.

"...Natsuki chan, are you okay?" Shizuru said softly while tapping Natsuki's resting hand on the top of the table.

The sudden touch of Shizuru made the raven haired girl look at the new student in front of her. Natsuki's expressions suddenly softened as if seeing captivated by the beauty in front of her. She suddenly shudder and slightly blushed. "Yeah I'm ok." Natsuki answered while quickly taking her hand away, the sensation impacted weird.

Natsuki refocused on searching the crowd for Mai Tokiha. _'Damn it Mai, why the hell didn't you come to school this morning, are you sick again?'_

After that cold reaction, Shizuru gave Nao a different look. _'She's not interested.'_ Then, the girls continued their conversation with the redhead girl who just picked up her phone from her bag."My mom's doctor just texted. Would you mind if I take a moment to make a call?"

"Of course, Nao chan, take all the time in the world." Shizuru smiled as the other girl left the table.

Natsuki was checking her phone in hopes that Mai had been texting her when the chestnut beauty interrupted her.

"Ara, does Natsuki chan find transferee students this disinteresting?" she then pouted.

"Ahh, no." Natsuki embarassly hid her phone back to her pocket. "I was just waiting for a text."

"Is that so? Your girlfriend must be so lucky." Shizuru spoke in a matter of factly manner.

"She's not exactly my girlfriend… we're just friends." Natsuki sipped her juice trying to hide the slight blush on her face.

"Ara, Natsuki chan is sooo cute when she blushes."

"hhhey, knock it off. You're making me feel embarrassed." '_if somebody else talked to me like this, I'm halfway pissed. What is it in this girl that possibly tames even the hungry wolves?' _The emerald eyed beauty thought to herself. Unaware that she was smiling at the chestnut haired girl.

"Ara, Natsuki chan, the rumors seem true." Shizuru said while intently eyeing the other girl.

"What rumors?"

"About you having a really beautiful smile." She answered. This time, the blunette kept the eye contact. There was sincerity in Shizuru's eyes.

"Hi, Natsuki!" Mai interrupted coming out of nowhere. She bent lower giving Natsuki a peck on the cheek. Her eyes intently studying Shizuru.

"Mai, why didn't you go to class this morning? I was worried about you."

"My head ache was killing me…" To Mai, nothing was more readable than her effect on Natsuki but at the moment, this other girl sitting next to Natsuki seems to look like a competition. Mai raised an eyebrow at Shizuru as if examining the brunette from head to toe. "…but I'm here now."

"Why didn't you call me? I could have bought you medicine."

Mai expected that reaction from Natsuki so she just smiled again. "I see you have a date." Mai said not taking her eyes off the new girl. Shizuru just stared politely back at Mai.

"This isn't a date, silly. Her name is Shizuru Fujino, our new classmate. She's from Kyoto."

"Oh, well nice to meet you, Shizuru. I'm Mai Tokiha."

"Pleasure's all mine, Tokiha chan."

"Ok. I'll have to see you later, girls." Before turning to leave, Mai gave Natsuki an angry look.

'_Is she jealous of Shizuru?' _She thought smiling.

* * *

Shizuru and Natsuki walked to the bike's parking spot. Apparently, the thing about touring the new student around the town looked more like a date between Shizuru and Natsuki.

"Nao is a no-show." Natsuki uttered in a shaky voice, nervously trying to make the two of them comfortable.

"Would you be comfortable even if Nao wouldn't be joining us tonight?" Shizuru asked.

Shizuru just smiled. _'I guess that's a yes.' _Natsuki thought._ 'How can someone possibly look this pretty?'_

Natsuki answered bluntly. "Are you okay with motorcycles though?"

"As long as you won't let me fall."

'_What does that mean? Damn it, why am I smiling' _Natsuki thought to herself biting her lower lip to stop that smile that just inevitably made its way to her face.

Natsuki started the bike. "Put this on." Handing Shizuru a spare helmet.

Shizuru wore the helmet and rode at the backseat of the raven haired girl's bike. She then put her hands around Natsuki. The sensation brought chills down Natsuki's spine and her cheeks were just turning crimson again. As she let herself smile, the corner of her eye caught Shizuru's eyes on the left side mirror. She was staring at her. Not smiling, but obviously liking the scene. Natsuki cleared her throat trying to brush off the blush on her face. "Let's get going."

* * *

Shizuru got off Natsuki's bike in front of her family's new mansion. She should be worn out by a number of things she did today but there was the fresh glow in her aura. This was supposed to be a very stressing day for someone who just moved to another city. The new school, new classmates, new faculty, unknown roads, unfamiliar sights, new crowd have drained every ounce of her strength.

But being with Natsuki made it all worthwhile.

"I had fun, Natsuki chan. Thank you."

"No problem. See you tomorrow." The girl smiled. Before restarting the engine, Natsuki took her ipod from the pocket of her biker's jacket and put its earphones in her ears. She then turned to Shizuru "Goodni..." Before Natsuki can even finish soft lips touched her cheek.

"Goodnight, Natsuki." The sound of her name came out as the sweetest melody.

"...Goodnight." A shocked Natsuki almost whispered as the other girl walked away.

In a few minutes, Natsuki restarted her bike to drive her way home. Natsuki has always been used to the cold breeze but tonight's is different. She already shivered thrice on the thought of that _kiss_.

Natsuki looked at herself on the side mirror. "Quit blushing, idiot! She's just sweet! That's normal!"

Apparently, the song playing in her ipod helps stir the butterflies in her stomach._  
_

_But if you're ready to be my everything  
If you're ready to see it through this time  
And if you're ready for love then  
This I will bring  
But I'm not gonna wait for you forever this time  
And if you're ready to be  
Ready to be my everything  
And if you're ready to see it through this time  
If you're ready for love then baby  
This I will bring  
But I'm not gonna wait forever this time_

"_What the hell am i listening into?"_

* * *

**The song Natsuki was listening into was "everything "by fefe Dobson.**

**I promise to provide flashbacks on what happened during Shizuru and Natsuki's small date.**

**I apologize for cutting this chapter shorter. I'm really tired and sleepy. I know that i sucked in this. I'm a bit distracted, everyone...**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Hello! Thank you for reading my first story. Since this is my first, I have to be honest. I am still learning a lot of things about the stuff. Please bear with me.

I changed some characters' personalities. (Please don't hate me about Mai's role)

I want to know how you guys feel about my work... Pls. Review my story... It would mean a lot.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Mai Hime**

* * *

Natsuki walked with Nao to their first class. Since Mai started seeing Yuuchi Tate, Natsuki almost became reluctant of going to school. It served as a live torture seeing Mai with a great guy. But this day is different, she's excited to be in class and see Shizuru Fujino. [1]

Nao opened her mouth to ask juicy details about how the other night went between Natsuki and Shizuru. "So, Natsuki, about yesterday…"

"It's okay." Natsuki calmly interrupted the redhead. "You were on a hot date with God knows who so you left me in charge with the 'touring-Ms. New-girl-around-the-city job'. You obviously planned that to have me alone with Shizuru." Nao furrowed her brow. She wasn't gonna apologize but she liked how Natsuki almost told her she had fun with Shizuru.

"You like her, do you?" Nao asked teasingly. Over the past few months, Nao had already paired Natsuki up with seven girls and a guy for a series of dates. After each date, Nao would have to face the wolf's wrath complaining about how awful Imogen from Biology class' breath was, how dirty Riiku's toes from History were, and the list goes on. Nothing was just good enough for Natsuki. Except maybe Mai or maybe finally, Shizuru. "So I guess, you are now under shizuru's spell.", she said smiling at Natsuki.

"Yeah. I mean, No. She's a friend, Nao. Anyone with half a conscience won't allow someone like her to walk alone around this town. She just moved in, she looks like a princess, she shouldn't walk around alone." Natsuki fronted a lame excuse to cover up her first reply. [2]

"Since when did you learn how to care for someone else's security?" Nao asked, smirking at her friend who didn't answer her question.

"Knock it off!" Natsuki said blushing.

* * *

The two best friends reached their classroom. The sight of Shizuru giggling with a group of what resembles like fan girls made the raven haired girl remember _that kiss from last night_ which, automatically made her blush. Nao continued walking while Natsuki was glued to the floor dumbfounded. Suddenly, hands hugged her from behind.

"Goodmorning, Mai." '_I'd recognize the feel of those boobs anywhere.'_ Natsuki mumbled. This was an unusual greeting from Mai but she enjoyed it anyway.

"I miss you." Mai whispered to the other girl's ear, consciously stirring Natsuki's sexual desire.

Whether or not Natsuki _really saw_ Shizuru looked at their direction for a glimpse was hard to tell when Mai is this close to her [3]. Mai walked Natsuki to her seat while holding her hand.

"Swig by the dorm later?" Mai whispered seductively.

_'Your breath tickles me.' _"Sure." Natsuki answered.

"Be there at eight." Mai commanded massaging Natsuki's cheek with her index finger before turning to her seat.

Natsuki sat herself down on her usual spot. She was still on the cloud nine due to Mai's unusual morning greetings when Nao interrupted her journey in the sea of lustful thoughts.

"What was that?" Nao asked with a slight annoyance on her tone. _'Don't fall for it moron! The bitch was just trying to assure herself she owns you!' _Nao thought looking at the raven haired girl.

"What was what?" Natsuki answered smiling. "That was just a greeting, A very normal greeting." Natsuki answered smirking. _'damn, that a was hot way to start my morning…'_

"Alright then, why don't you go tell Shizuru what you said you were going to tell her?" Nao raised her voice on purpose so that the chestnut haired beauty seated in front of Natsuki would hear her. Shizuru who was apparently too busy talking to a group of girls turned to Natsuki upon hearing her name.

Natsuki felt chills on her spine when the Shizuru's eyes locked hers.

"Good Morning, ladies. I thought I just heard my name. Is there something you wanted to tell me?" Shizuru asked politely, showing one of her most innocent smiles which made Natsuki blush again.

"No. We weren't talking about y.." Natsuki defended.

"Actually, Natsuki was just waiting for a chance to invite you to her birthday party this Saturday." Nao butted in.

"Really? That's so sweet, Natsuki chan." The brunette smiled again.

"It's not really a party, Shizuru..." Natsuki said. "We're just planning to hang out with a very few friends at a local karaoke bar. It might not be your thing." Truth be told, Natsuki _want_s to be with Shizuru on her birthday. But since Mai will be there to organize the small event, the raven haired is a bit reluctant about the idea.

"Nats, don't assuming things! Let us hear what Shizuru thinks about it." Nao butted in again before Shizuru could even agree with Natsuki. She then turned to Shizuru and winked. "Fujino-san, her birthday will be _unforgettable _if you're there."

"Is that so?" Shizuru asked raising her eyebrows while turning to the emerald eyed teen.

"You should come." Natsuki mumbled.

Shizuru smiled then nodded in response.

The bell suddenly rang signaling the start of another lesson as Ms. Midori Seguira entered the classroom. Nao smiled naughtily at a confused Natsuki.

'_Damn… Mai will be there… Shizuru will also be there… This is a disaster!' [4]_

* * *

Now, i know that i really sucked in this one. although I really tried not to.. :'c My apologies...

Here are some notes to help you better understand this chapter:

[1] Natsuki is not flirting with Shizuru because she is still hoping to be with Mai. She's extremely fond of Shizuru, though.

[2] Shizuru may just have moved in but isn't all ignorant about the new town she lives in. She can even ask their family driver to tour her around but she just grabbed the chance to be alone with Natsuki.

[3] Natsuki wasn't imagining things. Shizuru really looked at Natsuki to greet her but she turned away when she saw Mai wrapping her arms around Natsuki.

Mai hugged Natsuki to psychologically show Shizuru that she owns the other girl's heart (it was some sorta move telling Shizuru to back off and stop flirting with Natsuki).

[4] Natsuki wasn't actually assuming that there will be two girls fighting over her on her birthday. However, she calls it a _disaster_. This is just a representation of Natsuki's confused feelings towards the two girls. Natsuki doesn't want Mai to be jealous of Shizuru (because Mai is easily irritated by other girls who draw themselves closer her) so she opposes the idea of bringing Shizuru to her birthday. On the other hand, Natsuki really wants Shizuru's presence on a special day like her birthday.

She also wants to know how Mai will react upon seing Shizuru on that particular day. on the other hand again, She doesn't want to use Shizuru to make Mai jealous.

:'c i'm sorry. my limited vocabulary range pulls me from being clear... my apologies...

* * *

I promise to update this story very soon. Please continue reading. Also, pls. keep the reviews coming. I need them. I really want to know how you guys feel about my first story... your opinions matter.

The next chapter will be about the party.

Take care always, everyone.


	4. Chapter 4

Good day, everyone. I apologize. I promised the last time that I will update this story very soon but my mother board broke... Now, I'm waiting for dad to buy me a new one... I'm really sorry guys..

To the reviewers, thank u very much for comments... please continue reading and reviewing my story...

Feel free to PM me or comment if u have other concerns about this story.. ily all!

Before you guys start reading, I just want to be clear that I am not writing a musical fanfiction... I, however, used some songs to better highlight the emotions of our characters. Feel free to listen to them on youtube if u like... I also hope u like it that way...

Have a nice day everyone...

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai Hime and the songs**

* * *

Natsuki's heartbeat raises as she reached Mai's dorm. The raven haired was still panting so she decided to catch her breath before knocking the door. She lives just a street from the dorm but Natsuki always almost flies to Mai's domicile after every call.

After a few minutes, Natsuki took a deep breath to wipe off her blush. Before motioning to knock on the door, the orange- haired teen opened it while smiling. She was just in her tank top and indoor short shorts with hair

"hhHi!" '_Goodness, Gracious, why do you look this hot.'_

"I saw you from my open window upstairs." Mai said smiling. "You are wearing way too much blush on." She whispered as her hand playfully caressed Natsuki's cheek. Mai's inner sex goddess was on pedestal as she sees Natsuki's cheek get more crimson.

"I'm not wearing blush on." _'Shit. She saw me blushing.'_

"If you say so."

* * *

"…I don't know I just think we're not going anywhere."

"I thought you liked that guy. Does this have anything to do with what you told me some time ago?" Natsuki fidgeted wishing what she said wasn't awkward deep down, obviously she wished that 'someone else' Mai liked was her.

The room went silent. Natsuki had her eyes trained on her knee wishing she could take her words back. She could feel Mai's eyes looking at her, studying her like a guinea pig. Unsure if Mai even remembered what happened between them that Valentine's Night. Nao was right. Mai was a tough case to crack. One minute Mai is kissing her, the next, she'd go silent as if nothing happened or worse, as if she regretted making out with Natsuki.

"Yes it does have something to do with what I said." Mai's last words made Natsuki blush and Mai was fully aware of it.

"So, what are your plans?" there was the tinged delight in her voice.

"First, I think we should grab some byties. How about we go to your favorite coffee shop?"

"Oh I'm not gonna say NO."

* * *

Since Johnny's is a few blocks away from Mai's dorm, the two managed to walk. Natsuki was extremely happy with her beloved. Hopes were starting to grow. On their way back to Mai's dorm clouds were starting to pour.

"I just broke up with a good guy that I certainly like. And I'm not that badly hurt, thanks to you, Nats." Mai said.

"Yeah... Mai, I get that. But you're going to catch a fever if we don't run back to your apartment."

"Natsuki," Mai grabbed Natsuki's arm taking the blunette by surprise. "Let's just enjoy the rain." Mai whispered while putting Natsuki's hand on hers, slowing the walk in the rain. And with that, Natsuki could feel a thousand emotions which she is unable to process and all she wants is to get closer to Mai… to own her.

Natsuki was just intently staring at Mai. She'd trade the world to just make this time stand still. Mai stopped walking and looked at the raven haired.

"Natsuki, how do you do this?" She asked looking straight to Natsuki's eyes.

"Do what?"

"How do you look at me every time and make me feel as if it's the first time you ever saw me?"

'_Gosh. Was I that obvious?' _"I guess I just..." before Natsuki can ever finish a lame alibi, Mai's lips were on hers. Natsuki kissed Mai back as passionately as she could. She didn't mind the pouring rain, the darkness of the night and even the dirt rain brought to her feet.

* * *

Nao downed another mug of beer as Mai continued singing for the birthday celebrant.

_In the day  
In the night  
Say it all  
Say it right  
You either got it  
Or you don't  
You either stand or you fall  
When your will is broken  
When it slips from your hand  
When there's no time for joking  
There's a hole in the plan_

Nao kept looking at Mai at every sip of beer. The heat of Natsuki's desire over Mai and the latter's flirty gestures are no stranger to Nao's eyes. She'd seen this a thousand times. Every point, the plot leaves an unhappy ending for her friend Natsuki.

"Nao, you okay?" Natsuki asked as she snatched the beer mug off Nao's hand.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Are you? Huh? You're dead meat. Count three days and you'll definitely cry on my shoulder again." Nao was taciturn because of the alcohol but the message was clear to Natsuki.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Natsuki answered back. She hadn't told Nao about what happened recently between her and the orange head. And to her surprise, Nao already had the conclusion.

_Oh you don't mean nothing at all to me  
No you don't mean nothing at all to me  
Do you got what it takes to set me free  
Oh you could mean everything to me_

"I'm damn good at reading signals, and this one is a no-brainer." Nao slurred on the last part of her speech. On the other part of the room, Mai kept giving Natsuki the playful smile as she sang while Natsuki looked away blushing. Nao shot Natsuki a knowing look.

"Alright, genius." Natsuki said smiling. "You're right. Whatever it is that you sure are thinking is right but I don't think she'll hurt me this time." Nao gave Natsuki a disapproving look and took her mug back before standing up.

"Idiot." Nao said while releasing an annoyed sigh. _'I'd rather you date me than that bitch.' _Nao moved to sit beside Chie who was kissing her girlfriend. "Get a room, you two!"Interrupted Chie turned to face Nao and went back to kissing her girlfriend Aoi.

_From my hands I could give you  
Something that I made  
From my mouth I could sing you another brick that I laid  
From my body I could show you a place God knows  
You should know the space is holy  
Do you really want to go? [1]_

"Mai, you did great!" Aoi shouted.

"Thank you. You're song is next." Mai handed the microphone to Aoi then she went to collect the empty bottles of beer on the table.

As she was taking the empty bottles in front of Natsuki, her chest was slightly showing. The raven haired blushed seeing something that she likes. Mai was aware of this but, instead of arranging her top, she bent lower smiling at Natsuki. Natsuki blushed more. Mai smiled innocently before leaving the room with the bottles.

"Go honey! I love you with all my heart!" Chie cheered Aoi who smiles while started to sing one of her favorites.

_How many times did i pray  
You'd find me  
How many wishes on a star  
Gazing off into the dark_

Nao, Mikoto, and the rest laughed at Chie. "Cheesy!" Mikoto yelled.

"She's like… fourteen, Chie." Natsuki said.

"You know, when you grow up, you'll relate to my feelings." Chie declared.

"Really? Then does Natsuki relate to your feelings?" Mikoto asked. Everybody, except Aoi who was busy singing, turned their eyes to Natsuki.

Nao furrowed her brow. _'Mai's reaction is gonna be interesting.'_

_Dreaming I'd see your face  
Safe at home unafraid  
Captured in your embrace_

"W-wwhat?" Natsuki blurted out. everybody else except Nao wasn't aware of what really is happening between Mai and Natsuki.

"Are you smitten by someone? or rather are you in love with someone, Natsuki?" Mikoto asked with pure curiosity.

Natsuki looked at Nao as if asking for help but Nao's eyes showed no sign of imminent rescue at all. All eyes are on Natsuki now. Even Mai who just sat beside Mikoto.

"I..." Before she could even answer, her phone rang. The raven haired picked her phone from a pocket, flipped it put it on her ear.

Mai furrowed her brows. Annoyed that someone called at a very important time. "How convenient!" the orange haired whispered ironically.

"Mai, what did you just say?" Mikoto asked.

"I said, don't ask Natsuki too many personal matters, Mikoto chan." Mai pushed a fake smile.

Nao just smiled seeing the whole scenario. _'bitch!'_

_So many times  
When my heart was broken  
Visions of you  
Would keep me strong_

"Happy birthday, Natsuki chan." Shizuru greeted happily.

"...Shizuru?" Natsuki shivered, feeling the electricity flow in her veins at the sound of the chestnut haired's voice.

_You were with me all along  
Guiding my every step  
You are all that i am  
And I'll never forget_

"Uh huh."

"Where are you?" Natsuki asked unable to control the curve on her mouth and the redness on her cheek. She stood, walking across the table to hear Shizuru clearer.

"I'm actually here standing by a door to your party. Would you mind to open it for me please?"

"... okay..." Natsuki saw Mai's fiery eyes looking at her. She ignored it and headed to fetch the chestnut haired woman.

As she opens the door, her heart was pounding weird. "Shizuru, Hi. I'm glad you made it" Natsuki's words were tumbling out her mouth she wasn't even sure if she said the word 'glad' right.

After being welcomed and introduced to Natsuki's small group of closest friends, Shizuru blended in like she belonged. She was enjoying herself with the rest while Mai sat quietly and started to drink a bottle of beer. _'Who the hell does she think she is?'_

_You were with me all along  
Guiding my every step  
You are all that i am  
And I'll never forget_

_It was you who first believed  
In all that i was made to be  
It was you looking in my eyes  
You held my hand  
And you showed me life  
And I've never been the same  
Since you first believed [2]_

Aoi sat back beside Chie who kissed her cheek. "How did I do?" "You're great." Chie answered caressing the other girl's hair.

"Ara, aren't they sweet, Natsuki chan? I adore these love birds"

"yeah... corny, disgusting yet sweet."

Aoi passed the microphone to Nao who was clearly very tipsy but stood up and started to sing.

"Okay, dude, this song is how i really felt for you since we were kids." Nao declared looking at Natsuki.

_'What did she just say?' _Mai thought glaring at Nao.

_I want you to want me,  
For all that I am I,  
Hope that you will try to understand  
Do you feel the same?  
Do you feel the same?_

_I want you to want me for all that I am  
And I'll never leave you behind  
I want you to be by my side you're always on my mind  
Baby am I the only?_

_We've got to stop this game  
Tell me do you feel the same?_

_I want you to want me,  
For all that I am I,  
Hope that you will try to understand  
Do you feel the same?  
Do you feel the same?_

Mai on the corner was breathing heavily. She's not only pissed at Shizuru for destroying what would have been a test if Natsuki was stupid enough to tell all their friends that she's in love with her. Now, Nao added to her shoot-to-kill watch list. Shizuru, on the other hand is just glancing with a smile at Natsuki while talking to Mikoto and Aoi. As Chie gave a mug full of beer to the celebrant who was clueless if even listening to Nao.

A drunk Chie stood and sat beside Natsuki.

_Now take a good look what you see is for real  
You know I've got nothing to hide  
The way that I am is the way that I feel for you now  
Baby am I the only?_

_We've got to stop this game  
Tell me: do you feel the same?_

"Thanks." Natsuki smiled while taking the beer from her friend's hand.

"I need your advice, dude."

_I want you to want me,  
For all that I am I,  
Hope that you will try to understand_

"About what?"

Chie took a box of ring from her pocket and showed it to Natsuki. "This."

"You're not going to ask me to marry you right?" the bluenette joked.

"No... I'd rather kill you if Aoi notices us." The two laughed. While Shizuru and the rest were busy Natsuki and Chie secretly discussed their plan for Chie's proposal tactics.

_Do you feel the same?  
Do you feel the same?_

_Everybody knows that I need you  
There ain't nothing in the world I wouldn't do  
Please understand  
This is what I am_

_I want you to want me,  
For all that I am I,  
Hope that you will try to understand  
Do you feel the same?  
Do you feel the same?_

_Everybody knows that I need you  
There ain't nothing in the world I wouldn't do  
Tell me now  
Baby am I the only baby_

_I want you to want me,  
For all that I am I,  
Hope that you will try to understand  
Do you feel the same?  
Do you feel the same? [3]_

Chie stood and to take the microphone from Nao's hand who was approaching to seat beside the celebrant, Natsuki. But before Chie could even touch the microphone, the orange haired teen took it from Nao.

"'Chie, mind if I'd snatch this for a while?" _'My turn'_.

"Since you threw the party, why not?" Chie smiled and sat beside Aoi. Chie was way too drunk that she let Mai's rudeness slide.

Mai danced and sang wholeheartedly with the intents of seducing Natsuki. _'she's all mine, bitches she loves you, girls NOT.'_

_You can pout your cherry lips,  
Try to tempt him with a sweet kiss, (sweet kiss)  
You can flut your pretty eyes,  
He ain't got his hands tied.._

_No chains to unlock, so free to do what he wants,  
He's into what he's got,  
He loves me, he loves you not,  
No matter what you do, he's never gonna be with you,  
He's into what he's got, (take your best shot..)  
He loves me, he loves you not...[4]_

Everybody clapped their hands aweing Mai's sexy performance. The group stopped singing for a while to open their gifts to the celebrant. A new PSP model colored blue was given by Chie, Aoi gave Natsuki a hair iron and a hair blow dryer, an acoustic guitar was given by Nao.

"Thank you, guys. I really appreciate."

"Natsuki, this is for you. It's not much but I hope you know what it means." Mai handed a fluppy wolf stuffed toy.

"Wow! Thanks. You already threw me a party. You didn't have to but I like it. He's name will be Dhuran!" Natsuki cheek went noticeably redder.

"If a person gives stuffed toys to someone, it means SHE LIKES HER." Chie at a side whispered to Aoi's ear. Aoi just smiled. The booze or Aoi's short skirt or her cleavage revealing top or maybe all of the above are making Chie horny.

Shizuru handed Natsuki a box with a few little holes around it. "Happy birthday, Natsuki."

Natsuki opened the box and saw a cute puppy. "Wow, Shizuru, thanks. I'll keep him forever. His name will be Dhuran!" Shizuru smiled. Mai winced at Shizuru.

Chie whispered again to Aoi's ear this time her whispers are sending chills to Aoi. "If a person gives someone a puppy, it means SHE LOVES HER. Give me your furry little puppy, Aoi." Chie's hand was making its way from Aoi's knee up to the insides of her skirt.

Aoi blushed. "What are you talking about? I don't have one."

"I'm talking about a different kind of puppy... my favorite pet..." Chie put her other hand on Aoi's belly. Since the rest are busy none seems to notice Chie's little pep talk with her girlfriend.

In the midst of it all, A masculine knock stole the girls' attention. Mikoto hurriedly opened the door and let Yuuchi in. "Hi. Happy birthday, Natsuki. This is for you." Yuuchi shyly handed Natsuki a box. "Sorry, I uhm, crashed at your party." Yuuchi said while looking very uncomfortably at the drunk faces around them. They're not even friends. He was just desperate top talk to Mai so he showed up uninvited but Natsuki was speechless unable to believe that what she thought could be a start of a wonderful thing between her and Mai could be over tonight.

Mai went closer to Yuuchi grabbing him by the collar."Yuuchi, nobody invited you. Why are you here?" Mai asked while Natsuki was still speechless.

"Cause we need to talk." Yuuchi said grabbing Mai by the arm leading her outside.

Chie grabbed the microphone to sing. Nao announced a toast for the celebrant. "It's my birthday! Let's party!" Natsuki yelled as the rest cheered. The group continued to drink harder. Natsuki focused attention to the martini. Unfortunately for her there was no alcohol in this room that was strong enough to ease the pain of her jealousy. She filled her glass with martini and speedily emptied it filling the cup again.

Nao shot Natsuki a concerned look. Natsuki looked back. Her were eyes watery hurt from more than just the bar lights and smoke. "I told you." Nao whispered.

"I know." Natsuki weakly said.

_And from the ballroom floor we are a celebration._

_One good stretch before our hibernation._

_Our dreams assured and we all will sleep well, sleep well._

_Sleep well, sleep well, sleep well._

_You have stolen,_

_You have stolen,_

_You have stolen my heart._

_I watch you spin around in your highest heels._

_You are the best one, of the best ones._

_We all look like we feel._

_You have stolen my,_

_You have stolen my,_

_You have stolen my heart. [5]_

* * *

On her way out, Natsuki waved at Chie and Aoi. Nao hailed a taxi to take Mikoto to the dorm since the kid's roommate, Mai Tokiha vanished with the kendo player.

Shizuru, on the other hand, stayed in the lobby to wait for her driver. Her social status provided her enough training with alcohol so she wasn't as drunk as everybody else. However, the way Natsuki did not even seem willing to talk to her alone made her ask herself why she even came. She hated videoke bars, she's unfamiliar with Natsuki's friends but she's here to be with Natsuki on her birthday. And Natsuki couldn't care less.

When Natsuki reached the spot where she parked her bike, she was surprised to see Yuuchi and Mai kissing heavily inside Yuuchi's car. The parking lot was well lighted so she was certain of what she saw. She was not, however sure how she was to react upon seing such thing.

Natsuki ran away quickly as tears started to block her sight. She ran away from the bar. Unsure of what she was doing and where she was going. She wished for a lightning to strike her to death or for the earth to eat her alive. She just wanted to die. Suddenly, an approaching car stopped inches away avoiding to bump onto her. The passenger went out of the car with the driver, an old man with glasses was shrugging his head because of the commotion.

"Miss, if you're trying to kill yourself, don't drag me into it. I have a family to feed." the old man said angrily.

"I know her. Let me handle this, Edward." A familiar voice said waking Natsuki's senses.

"Shizuru?" Natsuki hugged Shizuru tightly. The brunette could feel Natsuki trembling in her arms.

"Are you hurt, Natsuki? Let's get you inside. I'll take care of you." Shizuru assisted Natsuki to her Limo and instructed the driver to start the car.

"Natsuki, what happened?" Shizuru asked the obviously very tired Natsuki.

"Teenagers are really emotional and impulsive. You should be careful next ti.." The driver interrupted.

"Edward, can you just turn the radio on?" Shizuru blocked.

"Yes, Miss. You better be thankful that you are friends with Miss Fujino... Or else yo.."

"Edward, turn on the music and put the partition on." Shizuru commanded so that the old man will stop talking and won't hear the conversation between her and Natsuki.

"Yes, Miss." Edward replied. Soon, the partition was on and the music was playing.

_She can't see the way your eyes will light up when you smile  
She never noticed how you stop and stare whenever she walks by  
And you can't see me wanting you the way you want her  
But you are everything to me_

"Shizuru, Yuuchi and Mai are back together... How could that happen?" Natsuki blurted out.

"It just did. Natsuki, she may not be the one for you."

_There's a fire inside of you that can't help but shine through  
But she's never gonna see the light, no matter what you do  
And all I think about is how to make you think of me  
And everything that we could be_

"Have you ever felt this way, Shizuru? Like you are ready to tell the world that you love this girl. And then suddenly, she's stolen by another guy _again_. Snatched right out of your hands before you can even tell her how much you really care?"

"I know what you are going through. But don't you think Mai is also aware of your feelings?"

Natsuki sighed. "I love her. I found her first. If she is meant to be with anyone else, she is only meant to be with me."

"Why do you think so, Natsuki?"

_Like shadows in the faded light, oh, we're invisible  
I just wanna open your eyes and make you realize_

"Because I can die for her! 'cause I'm crazy for her! She's the only one! I love her. The hell I'm going through will be worth it when she realizes that I'm the only one on earth who can love her this much. What do you think about that, Shizuru?"

Shizuru sighed deeply and looked away. "What if you're wrong? What if she is not the one for you? What if she is not the person who is truly worth it all?"

Shizuru turned to face Natsuki who was unbelievably already asleep. "Natsuki, what if I am the one you really should be with?" Shizuru whispered touching the bluenette's cheek.

_And I just want to show you, she don't even know you  
Baby, let me love you, let me want you  
You just see right through me but if you only knew me  
We could be a beautiful, miracle, unbelievable_

_Instead of just invisible [6]_

* * *

A/N

1- say it right- nelly furtado

2- you first believe- hoku

3- i want u to want me- solid harmonie

4- he loves u not- dream

5- stolen- dashboard confession

6- invisible- taylor swift...

have a nice day guys...

farewell for now. my pc is still broken so it may take me a month to write the next chap... for questions, etc fire away... thanks again...


	5. Chapter 5

Hello and thanks for the continuous support for my first ever story. I hope that you guys enjoy reading this… I honestly do… I'm also grateful for the reviews… Feel free to keep it coming… as I said a month ago, my PC was in a coma so it took me long to write this next chapter…

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MAI HIME OR THE SONGS I USED IN THIS STORY

* * *

Natsuki Kuga opened her eyes and scanned the room she just comfortably slept in. '_No… This isn't my room. It's a neat, girly, __**violet**__ room. I'm in a very neat, elegant, clean, large, fragrant room. And this isn't my comforter too.' "Holy shit! Did I just…sleep with Shizuru?" _Natsuki slowly lifted the comforter topping her body as her eyes proved her suspicion wrong when she saw herself clothed with a soft, hanging on the knee white nightie._ "OK, so she just dressed me up… no problem at all…" she was bluntly closing her eyes and flipped opened it when she realizes what just happened. "She…UNDRESSED AND DRESSED ME UP!"_

* * *

Natsuki was walking her way down the stairs and saw an unfamiliar dignified looking maid smiling at her from the hallway. "Good morning. Do you need anything, Miss Kuga?" Fumi asked.

"No. I'm good… I… uhm… can you tell me where I can find Shizuru?"

"Oh. Miss Fujino is probably inside the library. It's in the last room upstairs to the right."

Natsuki smiled trying her best to be polite before the other woman turned her back.

* * *

The bluenette turned the knob and opened the door to the Fujino mansion's library.

"Okay. Thank you very much. My driver will be there in an hour to get the packages as well as the motorbike…Goodbye…" Shizuru put down the phone receiver back to its cradle and picked up her small tea cup putting it to her lips.

"…Shizuru," Natsuki walked herself in the room not taking her eyes off the other woman. There were mixed emotions inside her. A feeling of shame because of her display of emotional distress the other night, of guilt for taking advantage of the brunette's kindness which might or might not what have happened between them last night. Shizuru's eyes were locked to hers as she walked toward the other girl. As she neared Shizuru, Natsuki's heart was beating was beating crazy and her face was blushing really hard.

"Ara, Natsuki's awake. Do you want anything?" Shizuru said smiling. Natsuki could sense a romantic connection between them and she won't deny liking it.

"No. I'm good… thank you for _last night."_

"Pleasure's all mine, Natsuki chan." Again, there was the mysterious smile on her face that could melt anyone's heart.

"Shizuru, can I ask you a question?" Natsuki's face became redder than it already is. "Did… we… uhm…" Shizuru was expecting this question yet she let she played on. "What happened last night?"

"Ara, So Natsuki can't remember getting us out of our clothes last night. That's a bit disappointing." Shizuru faked a pout while the younger girl turned all red.

"So we did… you mean we… slept toge… ? I mean did we have sex?" Natsuki asked.

" Would you like _that_?" Shizuru smiled maliciously. "You vomited inside the car and on me so I asked Ms. Fumi to take care of you whilst I washed myself. I'll tell her to prepare your clothes for you later." [1]

"Okay. "Natsuki sighed in relief. "I'm sorry for my mess."

"It 's okay." Shizuru smiled and sipped her tea. "Natsuki, you look so cute when you blush." Natsuki blushed again. "Let's have breakfast before anything else."

_'What does "Anything else" mean?' _

* * *

Shizuru and Natsuki sat on the couch in Kuga's residence while Edward brings the last box containing an electric guitar in the living room. [2]

Dhuran was eating on the floor beside her owner.

"Poor thing. He's so hungry. Since I left him in the room after the party, they never fed him. He can eat my foot." Natsuki said as she brings her feet up the couch. Shizuru smiled.

"One of the crew looked at Dhuran violently. It's like he wants to cook him for dinner. Good thing Dhuran has a brave owner." Shizuru smiled at Natsuki. Natsuki may be a careless master when she's drunk but she's a good dog owner when she's sober. The chestnut beauty couldn't also blame Natsuki for being negligent of the gift she gave her. Natsuki just had an emotional breakdown that night and almost killed herself. How can she possibly care about the puppy?

Natsuki massaged the dog's head with her left hand. "I'll crash him if he touches my Dhuran!" Natsuki said in a childish playful voice. _'I'll have to kill him if he tries to touch you too! That fucker will be answering to my bullets!' _Natsuki was just absent mindedly staring at the other girl's crimson eyes and can't help but smile.

_Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you_  
_Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you_  
_It's inevitable, it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it_  
_So tell me_  
_Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you_

"Miss," the voice from the old man woke both of them to senses. Both looked at owner of the destructive stimulus. "…the boxes are all in. I will just wait for you in the car." Edward respectfully said to the brunette without looking at Natsuki. Shizuru nodded at the old man signaling permission.

"Shizuru, thanks again. You did not have to do that… besides, Mai set up the whole party. She should be responsible for having my gifts and my bike delivered home. She worked there anyway, so she has all the access."

_Isn't this the best part of breakin' up_  
_Finding someone else you can't get enough of_  
_Someone who wants to be with you too_

"It's okay. Besides, I really wanted to make sure that you are fine." [3]

_It's an itch we know we are gonna scratch_  
_Gonna take a while for this egg to hatch_  
_But wouldn't it be beautiful_

_Here we are, we're at the beginning_  
_We haven't fucked yet, but heads spinning_

"I'm fine. Believe me, nothing Mai will do could ever surprise me again after _that_." [4]

"So, what's next, Natsuki?" Shizuru smiled.

_Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you_  
_Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you_  
_It's inevitable, it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it_  
_So tell me_  
_Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you_

"First, I will hate her forever from now on… I won't have myself fooled again after what she did. As a matter of fact, I'm not her emotional slave anymore."

"Really?" Shizuru smiled at the other girl.

"I mean it." Natsuki said, while holding brunette's gaze. "I have to focus on what's in front of me, right?" Natsuki's face is going near Shizuru's.

Shizuru smiled. "Focus on what's in front of you, that's right." Shizuru replied almost closing the gaps between them. "By the way, Natsuki, what exactly will _we _be focusing on to now?"

I_'d love for you to make me wonder_  
_Where it's goin'_  
_I'd love for you to pull me under_  
_Somethin's growin'_  
_for this that we can control_  
_Baby I am dyin'_

"Possibilities." Natsuki replied. She never really took the time to notice those beautiful violet eyes which were also looking at hers. The raven haired is drowning in Shizuru's lavender scent. She can also see the sincerity in those crimson eyes. 'a small kiss will be okay.' She thought. [5]

_Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you  
Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you _[7]

"oh… with whom?" Shizuru asked knowing the answer. _'I made it a point that I like her. This is great cause I deserve to be with you, Natsuki.'_

"NATSUKI, hi. I'm sorry to interrupt." Mai showed up from out of nowhere.

"MAI?" Natsuki was in disbelief that her heartbreaker just showed up. "What are you doing here?"

_'She is here to interrupt!'_ Shizuru thought as she looked bluntly at the intruder.

"I'm here because apparently, paying for the party that I set, and dealing with _the rest_ are my tasks and were obviously taken over by _someone else_ (referring to Fujino) without asking my permission!" Mai talked back in high tone looking furiously at the chestnut haired beauty. [6]

"Ara, Tokiha, Since you disappeared in the party last night, I just thought that _someone else_ should assume responsibility over the matters that you left." Shizuru stated politely.

"Mai, shouldn't you just thank Shizuru?" Natsuki said defending the brunette.

"You don't get it, do you, Natsuki?" Mai said looking at the Shizuru. Mai was really starting to get into Shizuru's nerves. She was trying to make it sound as if Fujino took care of everything she left to have Natsuki's attention. Shizuru kept her cool though.

"Mai, I don't want to talk to you about this right now. Please just…" before Natsuki can finish sending Mai home, the chestnut beauty stood.

"Tokiha, I apologize for making you feel that I am overstepping you by my actions. My intention was only to make sure that the celebrant was fine in every way." Mai just made a face after what she heard. Shizuru then turned to Natsuki. "Natsuki, I think I should leave. Anyway, I had fun with you today." out of anger, Shizuru even forgot to say goodbye. She instantly left Kuga residence.

"FUN with YOU Today?" Mai reiterated the phrase Fujino uttered while making faces at Natsuki. "So this is what I get, Nats? I turn around and leave you for a minute and Athena meets Aphrodyte comes on to you saying she had fun with you? What the hell does that mean? Tell me, Are YOU in LOVE with HER?"

"I DON'T KNOW!" Natsuki yelled sounding more like a muffled cry. "What the hell is wrong with you, Mai? I should be the one who's mad at you right now! You said that you dumped Yuuchi!"

"'Cause I did!"

"He crashes at my party and then you left with him and you kissed him in his car!"

"I did not kiss him… He kissed me!" Mai answered yelling.

"God, Mai, you're unbelievable!" Natsuki's voice was cracked. Mai looked down. Natsuki paused for a moment and then starts talking again, this time in a modulated volume "Mai, nothing happened between me and Shizuru last night. I want you to believe that because it's the truth. But I sure as hell won't believe you, if you'll tell me that nothing happened between you and Yuuchi. I saw that with my own eyes. Now I'm not gonna lie about liking Shizuru. Who won't? She's great. But I won't use her to move on just because you hurt me."

"Natsuki, last night, I told Yuuchi to move on. He was trying to get me back but I told him that he and I are over." Mai took a step toward Natsuki.

"Really?" Natsuki's voice lowered but the anger was still evident.

"Yes. Because I like someone else." Mai took another step. Her voice was seducing. She neared the other girl who was looking at the floor with her hair covering her face. "Natsuki, we have something, a bond that always brings us near." Mai gently touched Natsuki's face. It was wet with tears. "Natsuki, I'm here. Look at me." She was trying to put Natsuki's face up. "Natsuki, I care too much about you. If I don't, I wouldn't even be here in the first place."

"Mai, please, just talk to me some other time… Probably, not now, if you don't mind, Please go… I need time to figure this out."

"But, Natsuki?" Mai was not expecting that reaction. Natsuki never threw her out like that before. _'What on earth did Fujino do to you? It's like she's taking you away from me.'_

Mai leaves as Natsuki was left in the living room.

_There are certain people you just keep coming back to_  
_She is right in front of you_  
_You begin to wonder could you find a better one_  
_Compared to her now she's in question_

_And all at once the crowd begins to sing_  
_Sometimes the hardest thing and the right thing are the same_

_Maybe you want her, maybe you need her_  
_Maybe you started to compare to someone not there_

_Looking for the right one you line up the world to find_  
_Where no questions cross your mind_  
_But she won't keep on waiting for you without a doubt_  
_Much longer for you to sort it out_

_And all at once the crowd begins to sing_  
_Sometimes the hardest thing and the right thing are the same_

_Maybe you want her, maybe you need her_  
_Maybe you started to compare to someone not there_  
_Maybe you want it, maybe you need it _  
_Maybe it's all you're running from _  
_Perfection will not come_

_And all at once the crowd begins to sing_  
_Sometimes_  
_We'd never know what's wrong without the pain_  
_Sometimes the hardest thing and the right thing are the same_

_Maybe you want her, maybe you need her_  
_Maybe you've started to compare to someone not there_  
_Maybe you want it, maybe you need it_  
_Maybe it's all you're running from_  
_Perfection will not come_

_Maybe you want her, maybe you need her_  
_Maybe you had her, maybe you lost her to another_  
_To another _[8]

* * *

A/N:

[1]- Shizuru was the one who really took care of Natsuki but she lied so that the latter won't feel uncomfortable and overly embarrassed

[2] The packages are the gifts and the left over liquors in the room of the karaoke bar where Natsuki celebrated her birthday the night before. Mai works in that bar (which is owned by her uncle Joe Tokiha). Since Mai was the party thrower, and has the access to the bar, it was her obligation to have everything in order (the bill, the gifts, the dog, the remaining liquor). But it seemed, she was destructed, and absent in this day work so Shizuru butted in and used her Fujino upper hand to fix things so that Natsuki won't have to worry.

[3]- "Making sure that Natsuki is fine" by being her pillow, paying bills, cleaning the vomit, taking care of Natsuki, is not being friendly… it's obvious.

Shizuru meant a great deal of being fine. From the emotional distress caused by Mai, etc.

[4] " …nothing Mai would have done could ever surprise me again after _that.._."- Natsuki was really hurt… She was in surprise that Mai played with her emotions. However, she was just really hurt, she may had made a decision not to love Mai again by saying those words.

[5] Natsuki was grateful to Shizuru. She takes advantage of this situation by kissing the other girl. Her intention is to know if she feels something for the other girl.

[6] Mai was provoking Shizuru on a fight to have the situation turned _again_ in favor to her side. Mai knew Natsuki saw her and Yuuchi kissing.

[7] Background music: Why can't I? by Liz Phair

[8] All at once- the fray

Guys. Later, flashbacks will be presented…

So that was the fifth chapter… I'm now working on the sixth… I hope you enjoy it…. Have a great day, everyone…. Please review this…


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hello. I figured I should make up for the long time of not updating… Any comments guys? How did you find the last chapter? Anyway, thank you again for reading….

I'm going to take this moment to explain a few things about the story:

**I used soundtracks and background music **– I know that my English vocabulary is short ranged so I need something to spell out accurately the emotions on some scenes. I find it also explains the real feelings of the characters towards singing something for someone. Nao's hidden feelings for Natsuki was expressed when she sang "I want you to want me" on Natsuki's party (chapter 4). I used a part in the song "Everything" by fefe Dobson (chapter 2) to highlight the_ possibility_ for an attachment deeper than friendship between Natsuki and Shizuru.

**Mai appears to be the bad girl in this story- **I figured, not a lot of people especially Mai's fans won't be happy with this but no other character would fit this role more than Mai. I need someone among the cast who is warm, friendly, sexy, thoughtful, who also has "problems" to take that strong dull side.

**Yuuchi Tate - **is not a bad guy. He does not even know that Natsuki and Mai have something going on between them aside from friendship. He is just the kendo player who is madly in love with Mai. He crashed at Natsuki's party to win Mai back. He's completely clueless that he is already hurting Natsuki by his actions. Natsuki even regarded him as a great guy who just happens to be a in the middle of her and Mai. Natsuki might have even become friends with him if he is not dating Mai.

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MAI HIME OR THE SONGS I USED IN THIS STORY

* * *

_Days swiftly come and go  
I'm dreaming of her  
She's seeing other guys  
Emotions, they stir  
The sun is gone  
The nights are long  
And I am left while the tears fall…[1]_

Natsuki Kuga put down a half empty bottle of beer. She then lay on the floor stretching her left foot to the left side, initially, kicking 4 empty bottles of beer. One bottle rolled near dhuran. Later, dhuran licked the beerbottle's neck. Natsuki saw this and smiled. "Do you wanna drink with me, my li'l dhuran?" the puppy looked at its owner, moving her tiny ear and tail. "Oh… wow just like Shizuru, you're concerned about me too, are you?" her voice came out playfully, partly because of the alcohol. "it seems like the only person who is careless about my emotions is Mai… and I'm killing myself for her. I can't believe I'm so stupid."

"Hey, Natsuki, why didn't you call me if you're planning to drink?" Nao came in, closing the door behind her.

"Nao, go away. I want to be alone." Natsuki said not even looking at Nao.

Nao just sighed and sat herself on the couch. "It's nice to see you too, dude."

"Whatever!" Natsuki murmured. Nao sniffed and rolled her sight around Kuga living room.

"It stinks in here! Did you pee? You're bathroom's just a few steps."

"Hello? I have a puppy, remember? It was him not me. What are you still doing here in the first place?"

"Gross! Clean it up, won't you. Are you going to extend your toilet for that little dog?"

"Nao, just go away. Don't you have a date with your doctor _Mc Dreamy_? Stop wasting your time with a useless moron who isn't even good enough to clean up her dog's urine."

"Then just get on your toes and clean the mess. Shizuru will be here any minute."

"What?" Natsuki automatically got up the floor to clean the dog's urine. Later, she took away the empty bottles of beer and emptied the ash tray. Nao took the half empty bottle of beer on the floor and drank it. She then lighted a cigarette and took out her phone from a pocket. Later, the blunette sat beside Nao on the couch.

"Okay, spill it out, what happened yesterday?" Nao asked as she continued texting and drinking the beer she held. Natsuki snatched the beer from Nao.

"I can't have Shizuru come here tonight, Nao."

"Why? Are you suddenly avoiding her? Did you two have sex?"

"No! Nao, I saw Yuuchi and Mai kissing in a car."

"Oh I was expecting that the minute he showed up. What did you do, did you talk to Mai?"

"I ran away, and I almost got hit by a limo."

"… well, at least, you're not injured. What did the owner of the limo do?"

"It was Shizuru's limo."

"Shizuru has a limo? That's cool."

"yeah."

"Okay. Then what happened?"

"Shizuru took me in, and I vomited on her so her maid took care of me."

"Oh. That's nice." Nao said whilst inhaling a cigarette stick.

"She took care of my vomit, paid the bill from my party, she even picked up the gifts and my bike from Joe's bar. She's that great."

"So are you two a couple already?"

Natsuki did not answer the question but gave Nao a death glare instead. Nao just smiled so Natsuki carried on. "Then we got here, and then, Mai came. She was very furious at Shizuru."

"I was expecting her to be. So what did Shizuru do?"

"Nothing. She avoided the trouble and took off. Then I told Mai to piss off."

"Okay. Pretty much, that covers why you're drinking alone. I'm here now, so let's drink again."

"I thought you're going out with your mom's doctor. Why are you here?" Natsuki drank the beer till its last drop.

"Oh… that… he said he's on call tonight… he texted me last minute."

"Sorry."

"Not your fault." Nao replied disappointment was evident on her face. She then lighted another cigarette and went back to texting. "Nats, Shizuru will be here any minute."

"I thought I told you not to have her come over tonight?" Natsuki angrily said. She was blushing. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Natsuki began to be conscious about her looks and odor. She smelled her shirt and quickly fixed her hair with her hand. The person outside knocked again.

"Natsuki, we don't want to make Shizuru wait do we?" Nao said while looking at her phone and texting.

Natsuki did not stand to open the door so Nao yelled. "Come in!" Natsuki stood nervously, her cheeks were all red.

"Hi, Nats. Hey, Nao, why didn't you text me earlier?" Chie greeted as she entered the house. Nao laughed at Natsuki, who really expected to see Shizuru. Natsuki then threw a pillow aimed to Nao's head before she made her way to the comfort room. Chie shrugged her head and furrowed brows at Nao. Chie was clueless of what was happening. Nao just laughed and offered Chie a cigarette from the flip top that she took from the couch.

* * *

The bell rang signaling lunch and the end to the morning classes. The teacher went out of the room and the students later filled the corridors. Nao hurried her way out of the classroom to make a phone call. Natsuki did not even bother to call her. She just fixed her things and walked to the school cafeteria. _'God, I'll kill for another cup of coffee.'_

"Natsuki," a familiar warm hand tapped Natsuki's shoulder. The touch sent shivers down Natsuki's spine. Once again, the bluenette felt the desire to hug the hand's owner but she knew it would be wrong if she did. Natsuki turned her head to see Mai who has been delaying her from getting the coffee she's dying for at the moment.

"Not now, Mai. I'm busy." Natsuki bluntly said. She then continued walking and the other girl disappeared in the crowd. Natsuki then took a deep sigh. _'You won't even follow me just because I said I'm busy God, Mai, you're unbelievable.' [2]_

Chie and Natsuki were seated in their favorite spot inside the school cafeteria. Both were drinking their coffee. "Natsuki, drinking that bottle of absynth was not a very good idea, especially after we downed a few bottles of beer. Aoi was furious with me." Chie said bluntly.

"I know, dude." Natsuki replied.

"So, did you see the green fairy yesterday?" [3] Chie asked out of pure curiosity. Natsuki then just looked at Chie.

"I didn't But I saw the door turn into a lion Chie, how about you?"

"Yeah. We talked. He said it was a bad idea to give Aoi the ring today."

"then, don't do it today. Do it tomorrow. It won't be a great idea to propose when you're still in hang over."

"Yeah…okay."

Aoi walked back to the table and put down a tray of juice and strawberry shortcake. "You three shouldn't have drunk that much last night. You knew there's class the next day!" Aoi said as she sliced a piece of cake using her fork and fed Chie with it.

"honey, we'll be sober after a third cup of coffee. Until then, please keep your voice down." Chie answered.

"I don't think so, Chie. Where's Nao, anyway?"

"She's probably just speaking with the yummy doctor Mc Dreamy on the phone right now. Don't worry about her, she didn't drink that much absynth so she's fine." Natsuki answered.

"her Doctor Mc Dreamy?" Aoi asked

"Chie, I haven't told you, Nao has a big crush on her mother's doctor." Chie said in blunt tone.

"The name of her mom's doctor is Dr. Mc Dreamy?"

"No. is just a name Natsuki gave him when she found out. The guy's name is Sergay Wang." Nao declared before seating with them on the table. The three looked at Nao as she spoke.

"Oh really? What's he like? Go, details!" Aoi asked

"He's 27, tall, single, handsome, his mother is an American and his father's Japanese. He studied in Harvard Med school. His mom died five years ago. And his father just got re-married last year."

"Wow. You really like him… So what's the status? Are you dating the guy?" Aoi asked. Nao and Chie looked at each other. Nao signaled the two to shut up.

"Dude, we got to name him Doctor Mc No Show." Chie murmured to Natsuki the two tried not to chuckle.

Nao furrowed her brow at the two then turned to Aoi "Well, he's a doctor. I don't want to keep him from his errands."

"Okay… You're concerned with this guy I think you really like him." Aoi said while smiling.

"Yeah." Nao replied briefly. Their eyes were stolen by the by passers outside. A bunch of girls are walking outside with Shizuru Fujino and Reito Kanzaki. "What's up with that, Nats?"

"What?" Natsuki furrowed her brows at Nao.

"Shizuru is hanging out with Reito. Aren't you gonna do anything?"

"You want me to beat the guy?" Natsuki asked with a slight jealousy is in her tone.

"Yeah. No. ok hit him. But not on the face."

"Oh… you still like Reito, do you?" [4] Chie asked teasingly.

"NO! I dumped him last year! We moved on." Nao defended herself.

Aoi gave Chie a 'cut-it-off look' "Yeah! She's also got so stop it, Chie!"

"Yes ma'am!" Chie answered then went back to her coffee. Nao and Natsuki giggled over this.

Natsuki then turned her face towards the glass window to see Shizuru. She blushed upon seing that the brunette outside was also eyeing her while talking to Reito and the rest of her group. Shizuru gave Natsuki an endearing smile. The blunette smiled back.

* * *

Natsuki was putting the rest of her things in her bag when her pen dropped. Shizuru picked it and gave it to her. "You dropped this."

"Thanks." Their hands briefly brushed. "Shizuru, I'm sorry about what happened the past couple of days, I became like a kid that you had to baby sit."

"Ara, that's okay Natsuki chan. I also liked doing it."

"I feel like I should make it up to you somehow."

"You don't have to."

"Okay. So, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye, Natsuki."

* * *

A few days later, Natsuki was running late for class so she speedily ran from the door to her motorbike. Before she could start it, she noticed a violet, scented sticky note on the side mirror. She pulls it and reads the computerized phrase.

'WILL YOU PLEASE…' was written on it. She then put the note in her pocket and started the engine. _'who made this?' maybe some random stranger just stuck it in my bike.'_

* * *

Natsuki parked her bike in the usual spot she parks it in and then she headed to her locker to put some books in it. Because she had 10 minutes left to get to her classroom, she hurriedly opened her locker. Before she could close it, the blunette noticed another violet sticky note attached this time, in her locker door. Like the first note, there was a computerized note in it. And it reads 'GO OUT'.

'_Okay, this is not creeping me out. Maybe Chie and Nao are doing this to piss me off. Or maybe, Mai have something to do with it since I wasn't talking to her for some time now, maybe she wants to make it up to me.'_

* * *

As she walked her way to the classroom, Nao tapped her shoulder. "Hey, dude, Good morning."

"Nao, did you… put something in my locker this morning?"

Nao shrugged her head in confusion. "No. Why?"

"Nothing." Natsuki opened the classroom door. Chie and Aoi smiled at them as they entered the room and went to their seats.

There was another uniformly furnished note attached to Natsuki's desk saying 'ON A DATE'. _'Okay, if I combine those three uniformed notes, it says, WILL YOU PLEASE GO OUT ON A DATE. So someone is fishing me out for a date. That's no big issue. I just have to know who the person is.'_

Someone called Natsuki from her side. "uhm, Natsuki?" the owner of the cracky voice was a guy.

'_gotcha!' _Natsuki turned to face the suspect and goes angry when she sees her long time admirer, Takeda who is currently blushing. "NOOOOOO! I haven't lost my mind to go anywhere alone with you!" Natsuki yelled. This got Shizuru's (who was at present chatting with her group of fans) attention.

"Huh? I… was just giving you your test paper." Natsuki snatched the paper right from Takeda's hand. Takeda just remained staring at her chest as Natsuki scanned the paper. Natsuki takes notice of it and gave takeda a Kuga death glare. "Get the hell out of my sight before I kill you, perv!"

"s-s-Sorry…" Takeda runs to his seat.

* * *

After checking the English assignments for the last subject of the day, their teacher, Miss Sarah Gallagher asked Shizuru to return the notebooks to their respective owners. In a few minutes Miss Gallagher leaves the room and then the bell rang. Shizuru handed the last piece of notebook to its owner, Natsuki. Before Natsuki can read the attached note in the notebook Mai approached the blunette.

"Hey." Mai greeted

"Yeah…Bye" Natsuki bluntly said as she puts down the notebook in her desk and put the text book and the pen in her bag.

Shizuru then went back to her seat to fix herself and her things. For a minute, she looked to see if Natsuki already read the last violet sticky note she put on her notebook but was surprised to hear the conversation between Mai and Natsuki.

"Natsuki, stop avoiding me." She then puts a hand on Natsuki's left cheek brushing it a bit.

"I am not avoiding you." Natsuki angrily denied the obvious fact of avoiding her heartbreaker.

"Really, you're not? Okay, then go out with me to Johnny's now." Her tone was sarcastic as ever.

"No!"

"Why not? Huh? If you're not avoiding me why won't you take me to Johnny's to talk?"

"…I'm just… busy. So if you don't mind, forget about it."

Mai turned around to leave. Natsuki then takes out the notebook and before putting it in her bag, she reads the note on top of it that says: 'WITH ME?- SHIZURU F.'

The blunette looked around the room and saw that Shizuru already left the room. She runs to the door and saw the brunette walking alone.

"SHIZURU!" She called as the other girl looked back.

* * *

[1] song playing in the living room as Natsuki drinks was "Swing swing" by ALL AMERICAN REJECTS

[2] Natsuki was disappointed because Mai doesn't try hard enough to prove her that she's sorry.

[3] absynth- aka green fairy a drink which was banned in the US known because it makes its drinkers hallucinate.

[4] Nao used to go out with Reito but she dumped him because she was actually afraid to have a commitment with someone that serious.

I'm sorry for some grammatical errors... have a great day, everyone! review this chapter, guys, i need to know how u feel about this... thanks for reading... good night...


	7. Chapter 7

A/N Hello again, I would like to thank you all out there who read my first story. Thank you all. For taking time to give out your reviews, thank you. I have to say that you guys really take me to cloud nine. You inspire me.

Please keep the reviews coming…

I hope you guys still enjoy reading the last few episodes.

I hope you have a good time reading…

* * *

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN MAI HIME OR THE SONG/S USED IN THESE CHAPTER

* * *

Shizuru walked with Natsuki to the parking lot of Fuuka academy. Their hands occasionally brush and the sensation was starting to send butterflies in Natsuki's stomach. The girl she liked since the first day she really laid eyes on is now with her, beside her, and this fact is sending her off to cloud nine. What she doesn't know is that the chestnut haired beside her blushes the same way she does..

Natsuki was smiling when she breaks the silence "So, Shizuru, are we going to ride your limo or my bike? Which do you prefer?"

"I told Edward not to pick me up." The brunette replied. There was something in the air. Not that it is too cold, there was just something in that afternoon atmosphere that seemed to make everything else disappear. It seemed that the only people standing in that parking lot are Natsuki and Shizuru. They look at each other as if the earth can swallow Fuuka Academy and they will still be okay.

"In that case, you'll have to hold onto me tightly." Natsuki said smiling at the crimson eyed as the other girl smiles back. After a while, Natsuki picked up the ipod from her pocket and turned it on. She gave the other earphone to Shizuru as she uses the other. She then handed the extra helmet to the other girl before making room enough for Shizuru to seat comfortably. "All set?" Natsuki asked. As the brunette at her back nodded. "You seem nervous. Are you okay?"

Shizuru takes a deep breath. Her hands were shaking and her breathing was weird.

_If I Told You How I Feel About You  
Would You Say The Same  
And If I Wrote It In A Letter  
Would You Keep It Or Throw It Away  
I Never Thought I'd Feel The Way I'm Feeling Lately  
When Everything You Seem To Do Just Drives Me Crazy_

"So, where would you like to go? We can stroll along the town. We can eat first if you're hungry. Whatever you like is okay." Natsuki asked.

"_Natsuki," _Shizuru interrupted._ "take me for a ride."_ Shizuru said. Natsuki then starts to accelerate the bike.

"Yes, Maam." Natsuki replied copying Chie's expression. As she wondered if it was just the wind or the feel of Shizuru's touch on her waist.

_If You Told Me How You Feel About Me Things I Did Not Know _  
_You Said You Fill My Heart With All Your Love Until It Overflows _  
_I Don't Know They Way You Feel But Boy I'm Hoping _  
_I Always Used To Hide Away But Now I'm Open_

_Every Waking Day You Take My Breath Away _  
_With Every Word You Say You Take My Breath Away _  
_You Look At Me That Way Baby Come What May _  
_I Hope You'll Always Know _  
_How You Take My Breath Away How You Take My Breath Away_

_Take My Breath Away Take My Breath Away Take My Breath Away _  
_Every Waking Day You Take My Breath Away _  
_Every Word You Say You Take My Breath Away _  
_You Look At Me That Way Baby Come What May _  
_I Hope You'll Always Know _  
_How You Take My Breath Away How You Take My Breath Away _  
_How You Take My Breath Away... [1]_

Natsuki tried to hide the shivers as she drove. She could feel the crimson eyed breathing on her nape while Shizuru is drowning on Natsuki's clean scent.

It seems that Shizuru has forgotten her fear for motorcycles every time she's riding one with Natsuki.

* * *

They reached the destination on top of a hill. The view was breathtaking. There were white rocks big enough to be to sit on. The sight of the sea on the left side below was enticing.

Natsuki helped Shizuru off the bike.

"So, this is my hide out. I come here whenever I need some peace and quiet. Whenever I need to hide, I come up here." Natsuki said. She was tensed._ 'Does she think I'm crazy for bringing her up here for a first date?'_

"Wow. Everything looks great up here."

Natsuki was a bit surprised by that reaction from Shizuru _'Everything seems easy with you.' _"It is. So, Shizuru, why didn't you just ask me out directly instead of using sticky notes? Not that I didn' like it. That was a cute idea."

"I want you to experience something new."

"Okay." Natsuki smiled again.

"Shizuru, do you remember my pending question? The one I asked you when we drove around the town the first day you got to class?"

"Yes. You asked about when I first saw you."

"Yeah. You said you won't tell me that day. So, I guess it's safe to tell me now, we're dating. When was the first time you really saw me, Shizuru?"

"I won't tell you today, Natsuki."

"Okay."

* * *

On a fine Saturday morning, Shizuru and Natsuki were eating at a local fast food chain. While Mai and her roommate Mikoto are walking on their way home from a supermarket.

"What will you be cooking for us later, Mai?"

"I don't know. What do you want me to cook?"

"Noodles!"

"Noodles it is." Mai smiled at Mikoto.

"Yay!" Mikoto then notices a familiar blunette sitting with another girl in one of the nearby fastfood chains ahead of her and Mai. "Mai, isn't that Natsuki sitting over there."

"Yes that's her." Mai said furrowing her brows in anger that Natsuki was sitting with Shizuru.

"She's on a date with Ms. Fujino! That's great!"

"Hey, Mikoto we're not sure. That doesn't even look like a date to me!"

"Why are you suddenly having mood swings, Mai? Isn't it great that they are going out together?"

"Why would it be great?"

"Because they look so cute, lovely actually. Look at them."

'_Look lovely together my ass!' _"Mikoto, I think I'm gonna be sick. Let's just go home!"

* * *

(Inside the fast food chain)

"Try the mayo. You know, I can't live without it, Shizuru." Out of happiness over eating too much mayo, Natsuki put some of it in her finger and tried to feed Shizuru.

"No. that is too generous of you but I'm fine!"

"come on, say Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"

"No… I don't like ma…" before the brunette can finish her sentence, Natsuki's finger was already inside her mouth. _'I never liked mayo, Natsuki.'_

The weird feeling of having her fingers inside Shizuru's mouth made Natsuki blush and stare steadily at those crimson eyes.

Shizuru held Natsuki's hand away from her face. She then wiped Natsuki's index finger using a table napkin without looking at the blunette. Natsuki thought this scene was just too endearing to watch.

"There. Your finger is clean."

"You didn't have to do that." Natsuki said gratefully.

"I wanted to."

'_You wanted to?' _Natsuki thought still staring at Shizuru.

* * *

Natsuki, Nao and Chie are drinking at a local bar. The place was good but not as big as Joe's. The trio really like that place to hangout. Who wouldn't if the bar owner is Joe Tokiha, uncle of their classmate Mai. Joe is a very nice_ gay_, fun to talk to, very generous, he even gave Natsuki an electric guitar on her birthday 'cause he knew Natsuki loves music. Yet, the trio went somewhere else to hangout just because Natsuki doesn't want to go anywhere near Mai's shadow. [2]

"Dude, why did you wanna drink here instead of at Joe's?" Chie asked.

"I just think, we should try drinking somewhere else from now on." Natsuki answered. _'I know you like it there but I can't see Mai tonight. And I'm even more sorry that I can't tell you about her just yet.'_

"You're being ungrateful towards the man who spent way too much money for you to get an electric guitar." Chie snapped.

"An acoustic… I gave her the _acoustic guitar_. And my breasts are way too pretty for anyone to think I'm a man." Nao interrupted as she goes back to her seat after going to the lady's room.

"No... I was talking about Joe's gift not yours." Chie clarified.

"Oh Okay... anyway, Chie, what happened to the ring?"

"Yeah thank you for bringing my tension back, Nao." Chie snapped at Nao before lighting another cigarette. Nao didn't seem to care about the violent reaction. Nao and Natsuki exchanged looks.

"Are you still planning to give it to Aoi?" Natsuki asked

"Of course. I'm just waiting for the right time."

"Are you scared that Aoi doesn't actually want to make a real commitment with you?" Nao asked

"NAO!" Natsuki yelled

"It's okay, dude. Actually, I am terrified. It's too early to make that kind of commitment. We're in high school. This is really STUPID." Chie answered. Natsuki patted Chie's back.

"I don't think age is the matter here. I think it really depends on how you two feel for each other." Natsuki said trying to comfort Chie.

"How's your mom doing, anyway, Nao?"

"She survived the removal of hematoma thanks to Dr. Wang."

"Oh I'm glad to hear that." Natsuki said.

"Yeah. Me too. What's the latest update about you and your Mcdreamy?" Chie asked

"We're just texting that's all."

"Just texting? Well, I'm glad you're becoming more and more of a conservative lady everyday. When will you enter nunnery?" Chie joked.

"I always knew that there's a conservative dame hiding in that skirt!" Natsuki butted in. Chie and Natsuki laughed.

"Hey, shut up! Love is not just about keeping score." Nao said as the two continued to laugh their asses off.

"Natsuki, how are you and Miss Fujino doing lately?" Chie asked.

"We're good. She's great." Natsuki answered. "And I mean, I can't imagine a better girl."

"You're better off with her than with Mai." Chie said before drinking her mug of beer.

Natsuki raised an eyebrow at Nao. "YOU TOLD HER ABOUT MAI?"

"Are you crazy ? Of course I didn't!" Nao yelled back.

"So it's true? I was just kidding." [3]

"Yes it's true. There was something between Mai and me even before she dated Yuuchi. But I'm dating Shizuru now and she's unattached, Mai is clearly just as head over hills for Yuuchi. So let's leave 'em be."

"And you guys kept this a secret from me, why?" Chie asked.

"It was complicated. Sorry, Chie."

"It's fine. Me knowing that you're side screwing my girlfriend's bestfriend complicates things. I get it." Chie answered, still obviously disappointed.

"It doesn't mean we don't trust you." Nao butted in.

"Yeah." Natsuki agreed.

"I know. Anyway, you're still hung up on Mai? What does that make Shizuru, a rebound? A revenge?" Chie asked sarcastically.

"NO!" Natsuki yelled stealing some audience attention.

"Hey, Chie, just drop it." Nao whispered trying not make Natsuki uncomfortable.

"All I'm saying is that you have to figure out who you really want, Natsuki."

Natsuki sighed. "Yeah. I know."

* * *

Shizuru was taking some of her books from the locker on another school day. She was almost done when Mai, Mikoto and Aoi entered the locker room. Shizuru just smiled politely at Aoi and Mikoto and proceeded to arranging her things inside her bag and in the locker.

"_SO, AOI, DID YOU HAVE FUN TODAY?" _Mai asked sarcastically aiming to steal Shizuru's attention.

"What?" Aoi asked in confusion. She then noticed that Mai's fiery eyes were looking at Shizuru.

Shizuru closes her locker ready to leave and avoid the fury of Mai. "Ladies, see you in class." Suddenly, Mai blocked her way.

"Shizuru, we have to talk." Mai said. Aoi tried to stop Mai's offensive behavior.

"Mai, what on earth are you doing?" Aoi said pulling Mai.

"Mai, is there a problem?" Mikoto asked.

"Back off, you two!" Mai yelled. Aoi and Mikoto automatically moved backwards.

"What do we need to talk about, Tokiha?" Shizuru calmly.

"Why the hell are you going out with Natsuki?" Mikoto and Aoi were both surprised with Mai's question.

"I don't see anything wrong with what Natsuki and I are doing. Do you, Tokiha?"

"Leave her alone."

"Would you mind telling me why I should do that?" Shizuru folded her arms on her chest and furrowed her brow.

"You've been acting like you're some kind of a goddess ever since you got here! You already won way too much. But you know what? Natsuki is not another thing you will win!"

"So for you this is about winning?"

"No."

"Then what is this for you? Because you don't seem to notice her true worth. What is Natsuki for you, Tokiha?"

"What? Don't you dare pretend that you know her more than I do! You just met her! And I've always been the woman of her life!" Aoi and Mikoto were equally surprised to hear those words from Mai.

"NATSUKI KUGA makes my world stop. Natsuki is strong and gentle and independent and she MAKES MY HEART BEAT FASTER with every touch! You obviously don't see her as much as I do, so I am not backing out on this."

Shizuru took off leaving everyone else speechless.

* * *

A/N: [1] music playing on the ipod- take my breath away- Emma Bunton

[2] Mai is working at her uncle Joe Tokiha's bar so although the trio really liked hanging out at Joe's bar they went somewhere else.

[3] Chie did not know about Mai and Natsuki until this night.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hi everyone. Enjoy reading and feel free to leave constructive reviews.

* * *

DISCLAIMER:** I DO NOT OWN MAI HIME.**

* * *

Aoi and Chie talked about the locker incident in the school cafeteria as Natsuki and Shizuru are making their way in.

"Oh, Chie you should have seen the way Mai yelled at Shizuru. It was like she was talking to her husband's mistress. She was so unreasonable. I didn't even know that she has a thing with Natsuki." Aoi asked as she stirred Chie's coffee.

"They were never really together. I mean not the 'us-like couple togetherness' because Mai was complicated. And you know, Natsuki didn't want to hurt Yuuchi's feelings so she didn't butt in the relationship."

"So you knew what was going on? Why didn't you tell me?" Aoi asked still stirring the coffee

"I only found out recently. And I didn't tell you because there is nothing we could have done about it."

"Nothing we could have done? Chie they are our friends!" Aoi slightly raised her voice

"I know but honey, what are you going to do then? Are you going to tell Mai to stop playing with Natsuki's feelings and tell Natsuki she needs another lover because it's not right because Mai, aka Mai our other friend is just messing with her? This is something they should deal with. This isn't ours to handle."

"I didn't know you were that, self centered!" Aoi raised her voice while stirring Chie's coffee

"I'm not self centered. I just want them to make a solution on their own." Chie said in a modulated tone to calm her girlfriend.

Meanwhile, Natsuki and Shizuru are heading to the table to join the couple for lunch.

"Hey, guys." Natsuki greeted the couple unaware of the things that just happened.

"Hi, Natsuki Hi, Shizuru!" Chie greeted. Aoi gave Chie the 'Natsuki's here, tell her everything' look. Chie just motioned a 'No' sign.

Natsuki helped Shizuru to her seat then sat herself down. Shizuru noticed the continuous stirring of coffee. "Aoi, I think, you stirred the coffee enough." Aoi gave the coffee to Chie. Natsuki obliviously puts mayo on her burger then smiles. She then notices that her friends are unusually quiet.

"What's going on?" Natsuki asked

Aoi raised an eyebrow on Chie, giving her the _'tell her what happened in the locker room or I'll tell her all'_ look. Chie motioned 'No look' in response before drinking her coffee.

"Hey, are you two fighting?" Natsuki asked the couple.

"NO!" Chie answered Aoi furrowed her brow and drank her coffee

Shizuru, who seemed to understand what's going on stayed quiet and sipped her tea.

"Hi guys." Nao joined the group.

* * *

Later that day, Miss Gallagher assigned the class to watch the movie Troy in the Fuuka Academy's Audio/ Visual Room.

"This sucks. Why are we using this room instead of the academy's function room? There aren't even chairs here we get to sit on the floor." Natsuki whispered to Chie.

"The school director is holding a meeting with the board of trusties in the function room so we get to use this audio visual room, class. The floor is well sanitized so feel free to sit yourselves down." Miss Gallagher said eyeing Natsuki."

"Dude, she heard you." Nao whispered.

"I don't care." Natsuki whispered back.

The movie started. If it was in anyway, a coincidence or another sign, Natsuki didn't know. But she was really glad that she got to sit behind Shizuru who is currently with her girl fans and Reito. Shizuru took notice and smiled at her. Natsuki smiled back.

"Hey, how were her (referring to Shizuru) lips like?" Nao, who seated to her right whispered teasingly to Natsuki Chie (who seats in the left side of Natsuki beside Aoi hears and smiles.

"I don't know." Natsuki answered.

"You mean you haven't kissed her yet?" Chie interrupted Aoi, doesn't seem to care enough to stop Chie from asking

"Guys, there's a movie we need to watch before Miss Gallagher yells at us again." Natsuki answered trying to hide her blushed cheeks.

"dude, earlier you said 'you don't care about Miss Gallagher, why the sudden change?" Chie asked

"You know what, Reito may just steal her away if you don't act fast." Nao said. Chie and nao exchanged an evil look.

Natsuki looks at Reito (who was sitting in front of Chie, beside shizuru) "Oh… well…they're friends, so why would I worry? and I don't know if I am even allowed to worry." Natsuki pouted and looked away she then moved her left hand from her side to her back she shifted her weight in that hand too _'yeah. A guy like that Reito really makes me nervous. Why is Shizuru hanging out with Kanzaki anyw…?' _ "ww-What are you doing?"

Chie takes advantage of the situation and speedily grabbed Natsuki's hand from Natsuki's back to the other side of the floor only an inch from Shizuru's left thigh. This made Natsuki lose her balance. "Oh no! Shizuru…" while Natsuki tries hard to recover her own balance, Shizuru heard her name and turned around. She was astounded to see that Natsuki's face is almost two inches away from hers. Natsuki completely lost focus and balance as her own body weight pushed her to Shizuru. What made Chie's action clever was that Natsuki's lips accidentally brushed Shizuru's before her upper body leaned on the brunette's.

"Ouch! Shit!" Natsuki swore looking down. She wasn't hurt at all she just wanted to hide the blush due to the scene.

"Are you ok, Natsuki?" the brunette asked with concern

"Yeah…I was just… I ahm… I…" "I" Natsuki tried to avoid those crimson eyes. "I just…" while as luck would have it, Shizuru, tried and won to catch Natsuki's gaze "…fell."_ 'What did I just say?' _

Nao and Chie smiled at each other.

"Good work, Chie!" Nao said

"Thank you!" Chie answered

"So you're alright?" Reito asked Natsuki interrupting the eye connection "Then, we can all turn back to the movie because this will be included in the test."

"Yeah. Sorry, Shizuru." Natsuki said shyly. Shizuru nodded politely before turning her attention back to the movie. Shizuru smiled to herself.

"Class, pay attention!" Miss Gallagher shouted

* * *

At the parking lot, Natsuki was approaching her bike. The kiss was still fresh in her mind. _'That kiss was…great… it felt so right…'_

Thoughts about what happened earlier filled the blunette's mind making her smile alone. Suddenly, a warm hand tapped her from behind. "Yes? Anything I can do for you?" Natsuki turned around and saw Mai. "Oh" '_I thought it was Shizuru.' _"Mai. I have to go." Natsuki continued walking. The orange haired followed her and grabbed her hand. Natsuki turned around.

"Okay, what are you trying to pull, this time, Mai?"

"you have to understand that Yuuchi and I broke up!"

"Okay I get it. So a part of breaking up is a break up sex. Have a lot, Mai. Go and knock yourself out!"Natsuki made a big gesture by spreading her hands.

"Natsuki, you better understand why I 'm here!"

"I don't want to, okay!"

"THEN WHY!"

"BECAUSE YOU'RE SATAN! You always lie! Oh and BECAUSE YOU'RE HITLER, you're killing me when all I wanted is to be happy while living in a world where you co- exist! I DID EVERYTHING TO SHOW YOU HOW MUCH I LOVE YOU BUT NOW I CAME TO REALIZE THAT NOTHING I DID WAS EVER ENOUGH FOR YOU TO LOVE ME BACK! Look, at me, I AM BARELY BACK ON MY FEET AFTER EVERYTHING, EVERYTHING YOU RUINED and now, what are you doing? If you wanna talk, then this is the closest thing to 'talk' you're getting!" Natsuki started to walk until she reached her bike.

"Natsuki, don't you think that although maybe, I am Satan and I am Hitler, I may also still be the woman of your life." Mai grabbed Natsuki's hand from behind and kissed her.

* * *

At the other side of the parking lot, Shizuru is walking alone. Her mind was evidently up on cloud nine because she is smiling on her own while humming a song. _'She said that she just FELL. That meant good. And 'her lips on mine' felt right. Be it an accident or not this is good.' _She then searched her eyes around the parking lot to see Natsuki._ 'She should be here any moment. Where is…' _Shizuru's thoughts were interrupted when she saw Mai and Natsuki kissing at the other side of the parking lot. _'oh she is with Mai.'_

_

* * *

_

After a few days, Shizuru was obviously avoiding Natsuki. The blunette started to wonder why. So she tried to talk to Shizuru. But the girl seemed very busy lately. Every time the teacher leaves she would look at Shizuru and find her writing something or reading or doing something on her laptop or talking to her possessive fan girls and in very unlucky times, she would catch Shizuru talking and smiling with the prince of charm, Reito. The scene would instantly annoy her, leading to dropping the idea of talking to Shizuru.

At another school day, Miss Seguira received a note from Reito who joined the class late because of some errands he performed as the Supreme Student Council Vice President. Reito then sits down as the teacher reads the note and looks at Shizuru. "Fujino, the director wants to talk to you in the Supreme Student Council Office later at the end of the day." Shizuru just nodded in response.

At the end of the day, Shizuru was arranging her books in the locker. When she closed the door, she sees Natsuki who had been waiting for her to finish. "Natsuki." Shizuru smiled politely.

"Hi ahm…Shizuru, can we talk?" Natsuki asked. Crimson eyes abruptly met Natsuki's emeralds. Shizuru looked away.

"My apologies, director Mashiro wants to speak with me and I'm running late. Perhaps, maybe some other time will be conducive for a chat." Shizuru coldly said before walking.

"Wait, Shizuru, I'll walk you to the student council office."

"Okay then."

'_Okay, then? What? No mystery there, just the cold 'okay then'? _ The two started to walk.

Natsuki was the first to speak breaking the silence. "Shizuru, why have you been avoiding me lately?"

"I wasn't" Shizuru replied. they just reached the front of the Student Council Office.

"You were… You are avoiding me. Why? Are you angry? Did I do something wrong? Is this about that kiss? I'm sorry." (talking about their accidental kiss in the audio/visual room)

"Natsuki…" (thinks about Natsuki and Mai's major lip lock at the parking lot) "…I am not as angry as I am HURT."

"What?" Natsuki asked in confusion. "Hurt?"

"About you and Mai kissing at the parking lot."

"oh! but that's not…"

"Natsuki, I don't verbally announce my true feelings. But I try to show you in every way I can that _I want us to be more than just friends_. And just when I thought I can advance to the next level, Mai interferes again. Yes. I know that she is working her spells on you again so that you may go back to being blind."

"Are you saying that…"

"Please, let me finish."

"Shizuru, if this is about Mai…we're not…" Natsuki tries but is interrupted again by the brunette.

"Natsuki, listen. I am not the girl who drives you crazy. I am not the girl you think of every time. I am not Mai Tokiha. But, Natsuki, I LOVE YOU in ways you may not even mull over. I can pretend to love going to bar on a Friday night so that I can get to meet you, I can overcome my fears in riding motorcycles and eat mayonnaise just to see you smile. You have to make a decision, Natsuki. And if you choose to give 'us' a try, You know where to find me." Shizuru leaves Natsuki speechless as she enters the office.

Natsuki took a deep breath and turned around to walk when she noticed that Mai was in the corner beside the stairways near the SSC office.

"How long have you been there?"

"long enough to hear what I needed to." Mai answered

"I'm sorry. I am not feeling good about myself right now." Natsuki starts to walk

"I think she is right. You have to make a decision."

Natsuki turns to face Mai "A decision? I don't even have the option of choosing you! Do you know how wonderful Shizuru is? I like her."

"But you love me." Mai said.

"I need to go home."

"Choose me."

"Mai, there was a time when I was very certain that you are the love of my life, and you had that and let it go to waste." Natsuki said irritably.

"Natsuki, when you consider that I am still the love of your life, you'll know where you can find me." Mai left Natsuki standing alone in the hall.

Natsuki felt really bad for putting the three of them in such a situation.

* * *

A/N: please feel free to leave comments and reviews. have a great day everyone. I made another ShizNat fanfiction. but it is still untitled. if you have any free time, please feel free to read it and give your title suggestions.

Also, please keep the reviews coming. I hope that some grammatical errors didn't piss you off... have a great day... thank you for your support... i'm going to sleep now. - Trent F.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N Hello. Thank you for reading this story. I hope you guys still enjoy reading the last few episodes. Please keep the reviews coming…

* * *

Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN MAI HIME.**

* * *

Aoi sat on the couch while her room mate and girlfriend Chie was lying on the bed while reading a book.

"Aren't you coming?" Chie asked as she pulled down the blanket creating room for Aoi.

"No and I'm sleeping on the couch."

"Why not and why are you wearing a button down, long sleeved pajama?" Chie asked in a seducing tone.

"Because you will just get me off my clothes again and I won't give you any sex plus I still hate you for not telling me earlier what you know about Mai, Shizuru and Natsuki.

"Oh, come on, the three of them are grown ups they can handle issues on their own. And do you think I just always want to have sex with you? Am I making you feel like my whore?"

"Yes, you are making me feel like I'm your whore, sex slave, and your personal maid. I'm in love with you so I allow it. But you know what, not now. I won't give you any sex because I hate you for keeping everything you knew from me. How can I trust you in the future if you do this now…"

"Okay. I heard enough." Chie stood and carried Aoi to the bed. "I want sex. I badly do so you're giving it to me or I'll strip you off your clothes..." Aoi was helpless as her lover started to kiss her neck and unbutton her pajama. Chie did not remove the upper pajama but she unbuttoned it and put down the part of Aoi's bra that covered her nipples. She then sucked it cruelly making Aoi speechless. Chie then made her hands' way to Aoi's waist removing the lower pajama and the panty. in less than a minute while her nipple is being sucked, Chie entered her. Aoi did not want this _feeling of being raped_ but she just had no way to refuse her sex crazed lover and besides that, she is also deeply in love with her so the thing continued.

Chie did not even notice her ringing phone as she made love with her girlfriend.

* * *

Natsuki is sitting down at a local bar. She already downed five mugs of beer and her friends aren't anywhere found. "Waiting sucks, you know that?" She said as the bar tender handed her another mug full of beer.

"Well, I can guess waiting is not the only reason why you're pissed." Arika said as she wiped the bar top clean.

"Yeah. I also got decisions to make…and it makes me feel bad."

"Oh…you can tell me about it." Arika said winking her eyes. Nao walked inside the bar without Natsuki noticing her entrance.

"Or you can stop hitting on my friend…" Nao interrupted as she removed her jacket Natsuki and Arika looked at the red head.

"Hi. I'm glad you're here. Shizuru and Mai told me to make a decision." She then turned to the bartender. "Arika, please give our late comer friend here a mug of beer it's on me."

"Choose Shizuru… it's as simple as that." The red head took the beer from Arika.

"And forget about Mai? She said she broke up with Yuuchi for me."

"You still wanna go back to that?" Nao asked before drinking beer.

"What if she's really changed?"

"What if she's not?"

"I've always dreamt of being with Mai since I discovered my feelings for her. Am I supposed to drop everything now that she broke up with the guy she liked for the sake of being with me?"

"But you like Shizuru. You said she's great."

"Yes. She makes everything easy when I'm with her, I feel like I'm respected. But I feel like I'm alive when I'm with Mai. I don't know, Nao, tell me what to do." Natsuki said in an obviously tipsy way. Nao just looked at her with pity.

"Choose me." Nao said before drinking beer.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Choose me... that way, you'll save yourself from this stupid decision making. You know what? I can give you more than what neither of them can. I know you. I know what you love and what you hate. If you choose to be with me, I can give you adventure and respect at the same time. What do you think?" before Natsuki can answer, her phone rang. She picked it from her pocket and answered the call.

"Hello? Mikoto, why are you calling me?"

"_Natsuki, Mai is vomiting blood. I don't know what to do so I called you."_

"Okay, I'll be there as soon as I can." She then put back her phone in the pocket, pulled money from her wallet, paid for the beers and stood to leave the bar. Nao was just looking at her cluelessly. "That was Mikoto. She said Mai vomited blood. Are you coming to help?"

"Yeah."

* * *

"…Emotional stress may make an ulcer more painful and more difficult to heal but the stress itself does not cause an ulcer. Stress ulcer can easily be cured with a dose of antibiotics since it is bacteria caused. But it is also recommended that the patient be kept from having emotional stress. She is safe to go home tomorrow." The doctor said

"Thank you very much, Doctor." Natsuki shook the hand of the doctor before he left.

Mikoto and Nao went to the canteen leaving Natsuki and Mai alone in the small hospital room.

"Are you okay?" Natsuki asked Mai who is currently lying on the hospital bed.

"I'm still in a bit of pain." Natsuki sighed. "Natsuki, I'm very sorry for hurting you."

"Are you trying to push me into making the decision right now?" Natsuki asked coldly

"No. I'm apologizing. I'm sorry. I loved Yuuchi…" Natsuki sighed as Mai continued her explanation. "I don't want you to part from me because I also love you. And I already chose you over him."

"Mai, don't do this. Don't push me to decide now."

"I'm not pushing you. I'm saying sorry. I respect that you need time and I'm being sensitive. But you know what?" Mai pulled Natsuki closer her. Now their faces are inches apart and the raven haired's upper body is leaning over Mai's. "I'm not really that sensitive."

"y-You're not supposed to be this strong." Natsuki's words came out as almost whispers.

"For some purposes, I'm supposed to…" Mai kissed Natsuki's lips and rubbed the back side of her thigh.

"You have until Thursday to decide…"

"I have a deadline?" Natsuki asked backing away from Mai. Mai's hands were still on her thigh. The right hand went inside her thigh giving Natsuki a weird sensation. "You do now." Mai answered and continued to kiss Natsuki.

* * *

Natsuki followed Shizuru to the ladies' room. She can't even get 2 meters near Shizuru when the brunette's fans are around so she took her chance to talk to Shizuru in a ladies' room. The raven haired opened the door and found Shizuru putting lip balm in front of the mirror.

"Hey." Natsuki greeted.

"Hi. So is there something you wanted to tell me?" Shizuru smiled

"Please give me until Thursday to decide."

"Okay." Shizuru said

"Thanks." Natsuki turned around to leave but before she could walk her first step, Shizuru's hand grabbed her from behind. She kissed her. The kiss was not orgasmic. Shizuru did not even touch her anywhere else but it seemed that Natsuki can't walk away from that kiss.

* * *

I'll update really soon... I promise... Trent F.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Hi everyone... please feel free to read and review this story…

* * *

Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN MAI HIME**

* * *

Chie and Nao came to the bar where Natsuki sat drinking. "Hi dude." Chie greeted. Natsuki smiled and looked at the red head. A silent "hello, Nats" escaped Nao's mouth as she and Natsuki exchanged shy smiles. Chie sat in the middle of the two. She later stood and went to the rest room leaving Natsuki and Nao alone.

"hey…" Nao started to break the silence "…You weren't texting me lately. Why?"

"I've been busy."Natsuki pulled a very stupid lie.

"You don't have to lie. You can just tell me that you're avoiding me after what I told you that night."

"I'm sorry, Nao. I hope nothing changes between us." Nao already understood what that simple sorry meant.

"Yes. I will still be your best friend. We will still talk. And don't worry I won't flirt with you. Having you as a friend is one of the best things that happened, let's just forget what slipped from my mouth that night." Natsuki nodded

"getting drunk already? Why do you two look so serious? Is there something going on that I don't know?" Chie asked as she went back from the rest room.

"No… I was just asking Nats if she can come with me tomorrow for help in the hospital… since my mother had been in the hospital for quite some time now, I figured we're gonna need extra hands in moving her back home."

"that's nice… you're gonna meet mcdreamy." Chie said smiling at Natsuki Natsuki just smiled back then looked at Nao.

* * *

Mr. Zhang went out of the room to fill up some papers as Nao and Natsuki continued to pack their belongings.

"Mom, do you know how happy dad is? Dad was blushing as he kissed you on the forehead earlier. because finally you're going home." Nao said happily as she exited the room carrying some stuff to Mr. Zhang's car.

"seventeen years of marriage and the flame still burns. How do you do that, Mrs. Zhang?" Natsuki asked curiously.

Mrs. Zhang sighed. "Do you really wanna know? I'll tell you, Nao's father wasn't really as loyal to me as he is now. During the first year of our marriage, he used to go out with other girls."

"Oh. I can imagine how you felt." Natsuki answered

"It was like hell everyday. I even came to a point when I left him for months because I can't bear it anymore. But one night, he came to my father's house begging me for forgiveness. He said he realized that I was the best thing that ever happened to him. I forgave him and that night, I conceived Nao."

"Did you doubt his loyalty after that night?"

"I hired private detectives to check if he's had any affairs and none was reported so I can say, he deserved my trust." Natsuki nodded. "You know what, there are some people who need a 4th or maybe even a 14th chance to finally understand and value the things that will provide them long time happiness. If I hesitated to forgive Nao's father, surely things grew a lot different from how they are now."

"Thank you for the words of wisdom, Mrs. Zhang."

"Oh. That's nothing… I promised your mother to look after you while she's working out there." Natsuki smiled while she recalled the words from Mrs. Zhang. [1]

* * *

Mai was watching TV in the dorm downstairs on a thursday night.

'_will she pick me from Shizuru?'_

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Mai hurriedly made her way to open the door.

* * *

At the same time,

Shizuru was in the library reading a book while drinking her tea. She looks at the window wishing to see a certain blunette who will come to the mansion. It took her by surprise when there was a knock on the door.

Ms. Fumi came in the library later. "Miss Fujino, you have a guest downstairs who wants to see you…"

"Really?" Shizuru ran to the living room, she was ready to grab Natsuki and give her warm kisses. _'Natsuki, you made the right decision by choosing me!' "_NATSUKI?" Shizuru's face darkened as she sees Reito Kanzaki.

"No. I am certainly not Natuki Kuga." The boy warmly smiled as she handed a form to the brunette. "Director Mashiro said you left this in the Student Council Office."

"Reito, I already told you and Director Mashiro that I don't have any intention of running for the student council president seat. I can just help you plan the events but I can't be an officer." Shizuru said coldly.

"But you're perfect for the position, Shizuru, I think you should reconsider it." Reito then left the mansion as Shizuru weakly went to her room.

* * *

"Are you gonna let me in?" Natsuki asked as Mai hugged her and pulled her to the dorm.

"I promise, you won't regret this decision." Mai said happily.

'_I hope so.' _Natsuki thought to herself.

* * *

Natsuki walked to the locker room alone. She told Mai to wait for her in the dorm. She said that there were important secrets she and Chie would discuss. The school was almost empty so she thought she would be alone in the locker room to think. It was very ironic for her to see that the crimson eyed beauty she avoided the whole day was the only other person inside the quiet locker room.

Natsuki started to walk towards her locker avoiding Shizuru's eyes. She then quietly took some of her stuff in the locker and prepared to leave.

"Natsuki." The brunette greeted. Her voice was sad. In deed, it was heartbreaking for the blunette's ears.

"Shizuru, I'm sorry… if I made you feel bad I'm very sorry." Natsuki silently said. Her apology was sincere. She then turned around to leave. Another sight of Shizuru will make her change the decision of choosing Mai so she just started to turn around and leave.

"The Hyatt Motel." Shizuru said. "I first saw you outside the Hyatt Motel..." (This is the answer to Natsuki's pending question to Shizuru, the question she did not answer during dates) Natsuki stopped walking to listen to what Shizuru has to say but she didn't turn around to face the other girl. "It was Valentine's day and also the day I arrived here. My child hood playmate and friend, Reito picked me up from the airport. We passed by the motel and I saw you and Nao. You had that look painted on your face… the ones people have when they are about to confirm that their most beloved relative died on a tragedy. I figured your tragedy was Mai and Yuuchi." Shizuru pauses briefly and continued "…then I told myself that if, given any chance, you were mine I would not allow you to get hurt like that. It is such a shame, though, because I tried to give you the best you are worthy of and you chose less." Shizuru's voice broke while she was saying the last sentence.

Natsuki walked away after hearing those words.

Natsuki hurriedly find her way to the bike's location. She put on the helmet and started her bike. '_Mai is waiting for me in the dorm.'_ Tears were uncontrollably coming out of her eyes as she drove. Every meter going to Mai's direction makes her feel heavy. She stopped the urge to drive back to the academy and run to Shizuru's arms. _"I made a choice and I'm standing on it.' _She thought herself as she pulled over to smoke the toxic emotions away.

* * *

At another school day lunch, Natsuki and Mai were walking on the corridor. There were posters of candidates for the next Supreme Student Council officers. People around are busy chattering. One of Shizuru's fan girls were giving away leaflets and handed Mai one. Mai examined it while walking. "Shizuru is running for President." Natsuki blushed upon hearing the particular name. Mai busied herself looking at the paper and pretended not to notice blunette's reaction.

* * *

At a quiet part of the fire exit near the supreme student council office, Reito and Shizuru talked about what was causing Shizuru to be very quiet lately.

"She chose the heart breaker over me, Reito. Am I that unworthy of her attention?" Shizuru sobbed and Reito put a hand on her back.

"It's her loss not yours, Shizuru." He answered as Shizuru cried and hugged him.

* * *

Suddenly, Yuuchi Tate grabbed Mai's wrist taking the couple by surprise. "Mai, I didn't know you would be dating Natsuki but you know what, I bet I'm better than her." Natsuki furrowed her brow."That's it!" _'i am definitely going to Shizuru. this is the sign I'm looking for.'_ She said and as Yuuchi quickly kissed Mai, Natsuki walked away and ran down to the stairs of fire exit. Mai escaped from the kiss and slapped Yuuchi's face.

"Don't ever do that to me again! We're done! I told you that I am in love with someone else! Don't you know how to respect my decision?" Mai said as Yuuchi backed away. Mai then followed Natsuki to the stairs of the fire exit. "Natsuki, I didn't kiss him back! You have to believe me." Natsuki continued running as Mai followed.

"Do you really want me to believe that?" Natsuki yelled as she kept on running.

"Will you listen to me and stop running?"

"No, I won't!" Natsuki then froze as she sees Reito wiping Shizuru's cheeks with his hands in a very romantic mode. In no time, Mai saw the short commotion and Shizuru and Reito looked at Natsuki and then at each other. [2]

* * *

Mai cooked for Natsuki that night. It was her way of apologizing. Natsuki did not speak much to her after the incident earlier.

"Natsuki," Mai said as they ate dinner Natsuki looked at Mai _'okay, that look can kill me now.' _ "I'm sorry. If you want to talk about what happened earlier we can."

"I don't wanna talk." Natsuki answered coldly

"I get that you're upset, talk to me, let's fix this." Mai insisted as Natsuki pretended not to hear anything.

* * *

In the locker room the next day, Mai noticed that there were only a very few people therein so she again started to insist that they talk about the incident. Natsuki just sat down at the bench in front of Mai's locker as she waited for Mai to finish loading and unloading her bag with books.

"Nats, up to now, you haven't yelled. And you know what, you have the right to be angry at me now. I am your girl friend. You can yell. You can smash things." Natsuki sighed "…you can call me names. I even deserve it… Go on."

"I don't wanna yell. I don't even wanna talk."

"Seriously, you have the right to be mad."

"Seriously, NO. I don't even have the strength to think right now." [3]

"Then what should I do to have your forgiveness?"

Natsuki did not talk.

"Natsuki, my ex boyfriend kissed me yesterday in front of you. He RUBBED THAT KISS ON YOUR FACE WITH THE ASSUMPTION THAT I'M BETTER OFF WITH HIM THAN WITH YOU! WHY DON'T YOU SHOW EVEN A SLIGHT AMOUNT OF ANGER FOR WHAT HAPPENED?"

"MAI,WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?"

"I WANT YOU TO BE JEALOUS! I WANT YOU TO BE ANGRY! I WANT YOU TO LOVE ME! 'CAUSE EVERSINCE WE GOT TOGETHER YOU'VE BEEN SO COLD! I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT TO DO TO GET A SMALL AMOUNT OF EMOTION FROM YOU ANYMORE!"

"Stop it, please… stop it..." Natsuki begged

"…MAYBE I SHOULD ALSO HANG AROUND WITH A STUDENT COUNCIL VICE PRESIDENT TO MAKE YOU INSANELY JEALOUS BUT I GUESS IT WON'T HAPPEN UNLESS I BECOME SHIZURU FUJINO." Mai stopped yelling as she noticed that all eyes in the locker room were on hers. She tried to hold back a tear when she noticed that Shizuru was also in the locker room. "God damn it!" Mai said as she walked out the locker room.

* * *

Author's notes:

[1]- the zhang and kuga families are really friends. it explained a bit about natsuki and nao's close friendship mrs. zhang even promised mrs. kuga to look out for natsuki while she is busy with her work at the sears corp.

[2]- what natsuki saw was reito wiping the tears from shizuru's cheek but she totally misinterpreted

[3]- the 'reito- shizuru' scene actually was weakening natsuki, a lot more than the 'yuuchi- mai scene'

please continue reading... and i hope i did not piss you off w this chapter... pls. keep the reviews coming... they are my fuel... u all know what i mean... good night and thank u again...


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Hi everyone. Have a great day…

* * *

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN MAI HIME.

* * *

Natsuki Kuga let out a sigh and bowed her head down the dinner table. She was too angry and tired to listen to her mother's news. But she loved her so much that she kept holding the wireless phone on her ear. She had a rough day in school and now, another awkward scene is on. "…Mom, I don't want to meet him… Please tell him I don't live here anymore. Tell him I'm in Kyoto…" '…_with a certain brunette named Shizuru…' _Apparently, being anywhere with Shizuru is the only dream Natsuki's been having and she doesn't know if it is a good or a bad thing to be thinking about Shizuru when she chose to be with the woman she always dreamed of.

"In Kyoto? We don't even have relatives in Kyoto, anyway, honey, listen to me, he is your father. I know you have the right to get mad at him after leaving us. But he wants to be a part of your life now. Don't deprive him of that." Natsuki sighed in response.

"Please mom, tell him to go away" an awkward silence was her mother's reply so she decided to do just as she was told. "What else can I do? I don't have a choice because I love my mother so much. So though you're asking me to behave in front of the asshole who left us since I was three, SINCE I WAS THREE, I will welcome him with open arms. maybe not with open arms..."

"Honey, don't call your father an asshole."

"Why, Mom? don't tell me you still care about him." Natsuki joked.

"You will welcome him, be nice to him and pretend we never had this conversation okay?" Mrs. Kuga said interrupting Natsuki's words.

"Okay." Natsuki closed her eyes.

"I love you, bye."

"I love you too mom, Bye." And she put down the wireless phone on the table and looked at the cute puppy's eyes. He was sitting in front of Natsuki. Obviously, he wants to play with his owner.

"I have a cranky girlfriend and a dad who wants to make up to me… and I don't know how to make things right. Because they just don't seem right. They don't feel right." The blunette talked to her puppy. Dhuran just laid on the floor and stared at his owner while Natsuki let out another sigh.

"I think I already lost the one person who makes things right and easy. Yeah. I suck in decision making." Natsuki said thinking about Shizuru. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. _'Shizuru, did you come to see me?' _the blunette seemed to have hurriedly recovered her strength and ran to see the crimson eyed lady. She was actually blushing as she opened the door and see "Mai?" Natsuki said her hopes were crushed again.

"Yeah. And I brought you burgers with extra mayo, and I also have pizza, beers, and DVDs." she smiled showing Natsuki the Starwars DVDs.

"I thought you're still mad so I didn't text you."

"I actually came here to make it up to you." Mai said while flashing Natsuki a suggestive smile. "So are you gonna let me in or not?"

"Come in." Natsuki answered.

* * *

"Natsuki," Mai called her name in a very sexy mode "can I stay here for the rest of the night?"

"Okay." Natsuki answered and then headed to her room leaving Mai on the couch.

'_Okay? That's it? Wasn't I sexy enough to seduce her with that suggestive question?'_ Mai quietly walked inside the bedroom and towards Natsuki who was sitting on the bed reading a book. Mai then came near without a sound and took the book off Natsuki's hand. She later sat on her lap facing the blunette. "would you rather read a book than cuddle with me?" she asked as she started to cup Natsuki's face with her hands and kiss her lower lip. Mai then took the blunette's arm to put it on her back but she noticed that something was wrong, Natsuki was not responding to her teases. Even the kiss was different. It's as if Natsuki doesn't enjoy what she was doing. Mai rolled her eyes and pulled out of the kiss to face Natsuki. "Are you faking it?" Mai said angrily.

"No. I'm not. I just…"

"You what?" Mai said angrily.

"I'm just not ready for it today… And I'm tired. Sorry." Natsuki answered. That was not the reaction Mai expected from Natsuki. She rolled her eyes and looked angrily at Natsuki. "Did you really think that I just came here to watch a movie and dine with you? Okay don't answer that. Let's just sleep!" Mai laid on the other side of the bed. "WE'RE SLEEPING YEAH THAT'S THE MOST EXCITING THING TEEN AGERS DO!"

"I'm sorry. I'm just tired…"

"TIRED! I get it."

"uhmm, can I get my book back?" Natsuki whispered.

"No!" Mai threw the book on the floor and Natsuki furrowed her brow.

"What was that?" Natsuki asked furrowing her brow.

"Don't read that book! Go to sleep, you're tired!" Mai snapped. Natsuki just covered her head with the pillow. "I thought this is what you always wanted." Mai said angrily.

'_This was what I wanted but now I am not sure.' _Suddenly, a certain brunette's picture flashed in Natsuki's head.

* * *

Nao Zhang was on her way out of the house in her red sweat pants and a fit sleeveless shirt ready to jog on a beautiful Sunday morning. She put on her cute headset as she opened the door. A man standing outside greeted "hi" before Nao can fully open the door "Jesus!" Nao screamed putting her left hand on her chest. She panted and calmed herself down as the man laughed at her reaction. She then looked again and saw Sergay Wang smiling. He was wearing a simple black long sleeved shirt and pants. "Sergay? What are you doing here?" Nao asked as she scanned the man from head to toe. _'Damn, he makes wearing simple clothes sexy.'_

"Oh, hi! I just passed by before work and I was just here to ask… Well I was wondering if you'd like to grab breakfast?"

Nao smiled "Okay… I'll get changed…"

"You don't have to… You can be crowned Prom queen wearing this." Sergay said smiling.

Nao smiled back.

* * *

Chie was smoking nervously on the bed while Aoi was sorting their dirty clothes for laundry. While Aoi was putting their clothes to the yellow hamper, a ring fell on the floor. Aoi picked it.

'_I need to give her the ring now.' _Chie put a hand on her side pockets and noticed that the ring is not there._ 'Where the hell is that ring?'_ she stood up and went to the bathroom and looked around to find it. "where the hell did I put that… I left it in one of my pants…" she whispered and slowly walked out of the bathroom. She was halfway to the door when Aoi appeared in front of her holding the tiny ring Chie was actually looking for.

"Is this what you're looking for?" Aoi asked

"Where did you find that?" Chie shyly asked.

"It's a beautiful ring. When did you buy it?" Aoi asked Chie was all red.

"A week before Natsuki's birthday…" Chie said blushing. Aoi raised her brow on Chie. "I was just waiting for the right time to ask you…" Chie's explanation was interrupted

"Okay, let's have a deal, I need you to change. Thirty days without sex, and without you making me a maid, if you get through it, I'll wear your ring. You have to respect me and my conditions otherwise this isn't gonna work. And if this works, it doesn't mean, we'll get married in a year or what, wearing your ring means we'll be in a deeper kind of relationship, it means we're married emotionally. We'll get married someday but not now because we're still in high school. The ring will symbolize that we're emotionally committed and married. So is it a deal, Chie?"

"Yes." Before Chie could kiss Aoi's cheek, the other girl turned around and headed to the bed.

"Would you mind doing the laundry?" Aoi asked

"No not at all Laundry is cool." Chie answered.

* * *

Shizuru Fujino walked to the stage with honor and grace. All eyes were on her. Natsuki was standing in the middle of the crowd with Mai (who was holding the blunette's hand possessively) and the rest of their friends. For a second, it seemed like Shizuru glanced at her and looked away. But Natsuki was not so sure if it was just her imagination.[1]

_"Ara, I wasn't really expecting this. Thank you all so much for believing in my abilities and for making me the school council president. I will repay you all by performing all my sworn duties. I also plan to respect the past administration…"_

"Look at that, that's the girl, you traded with Ma…" Nao whispered to Natsuki's ear. Natsuki furrowed her brow on Nao signaling her to shut up. Mai took Natsuki's hands and wrapped them around her perfectly toned tummy.

"Are you having second thoughts?" She softly whispered to Natsuki's ear.

"No." Natsuki lied. Mai later looked at Nao who then looked away avoiding the orange head's fiery eyes.

"Good. You better not be. Because if you ever cheat on me and screw her, I'm gonna hurt her and I'm gonna like it so don't, honey. And if I remember it right, I am the one you always wanted." Mai answered. _'And I intend to keep it that way.'_

Everybody clapped as the new charming president finished her speech.

'_Yes, This is what I always wanted. But some things might have been changed and I know you won't let me off the hook that easily.'_

Natsuki silently looked at the beautiful chestnut haired and sighed quietly.

* * *

A/N:

[1]- It was not just Natsuki's imagination, Shizuru really looked at Natsuki during her speech her (multiple times actually).

I am sorry to cut this chapter shorter... i am a little busy...

have a great day, everyone...


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Hi everyone…

* * *

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN MAI HIME/ OR THE SONGS.

* * *

Natsuki Kuga was smoking alone on the couch. she already downed three bottles of beer and it was just eleven in the morning. Dhuran was licking her foot. "It's been a week since I last saw her." The picture of the brunette flashed on her mind again. She then put a hand on the puppy's little head. "She's not my girlfriend, Dhuran! I just won the heart of the woman of my dreams I'm gonna suck if I don't stop thinking of someone else!" She told her puppy. The little dog just looked at her and panted. "But even you remind me of her. I'm being a faithless girlfriend."

Being a FAITHLESS partner is a something she never considered. Not in this life, nor the next. Probably, because, it is the reason why her father left them since she was three. The thought of acting just like her father made Natsuki irritable. "NO! I am not cheating on Mai! Thinking about someone else without doing anything is not called cheating! I am not my father's reflection." she smoked heavily. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Natsuki hurriedly opened the door.

A tall man with spiky black hair stood outside the door with a big suitcase. The man was tall, and handsome, he was wearing a black leather cardigan, a white undershirt and black jeans. Natsuki doesn't recognize the man. He was handsome. Indeed, he looked like Brendan Fraser. The man threw away the cigarette butt from his mouth and looked one more time at Natsuki before he spoke. "You look exactly like her." He said.

"Pardon me?" Natsuki asked while her heartbeat was speeding.

"Oh sorry, it's been a long time and you probably don't remember. I'm Shin." The man offered his right hand to Natsuki who was surprised to hear the man's name. "I'm Shin Kuga. I'm your father." There was a moment of silence finally, Natsuki shook Shin's hand.

'_Is this the way a dad should introduce himself to his daughter?' _"Please come in." Natsuki said as she turned around and led the man to the house.

Shin looked around the house. There were bottles of beer on the floor, a spot of the floor was with a dog's urine. The ash tray was full of cigarette butts. One of which is still lighted. "Sorry about the mess." Natsuki said. "No. it's fine, my house was messier than this plus back there, a lot of porn magazines are all around."

'_Good thing, Mai hid the porn magazines in my room. He might have totally figured out that I'm not straight if he sees them.' _"Okay."

"You also like motorbikes, just like me. You are indeed, my daughter." Shin smiled proudly at Natsuki.

'_Dear Lord, that's a joke, right? We're not the same.' _Natsuki thought. A while ago she swore that she is not a reflection of his dad and now, he hears this."Okay. I bet you're hungry why don't I cook for you in the kitchen, see you later." Natsuki said as she turned around to head the kitchen.

"Don't bother. Let's just grab a burger with extra mayo in a fast food chain somewhere."

Natsuki closed her eyes in disbelief. '_Dear Lord, Why?'_

_

* * *

_

Aoi, Mikoto, and Mai are talking in the school cafeteria on a beautiful Monday morning.

"Lately, she's been acting so weird. Aoi, does Chie do that to you too?" Mai asked in disappointed mood.

"What are you girls talking about?" Mikoto who was busy eating ice cream got curious.

"Mikoto-chan, cover your ears." Mikoto automatically covered her ears. Aoi looked at Mikoto and then back at Mai.

"okay, dish!"

"Does Chie withhold sex?"

"No. Chie doesn't know what those two words mean. and right now, withholding thing is my job."

"Natsuki is withholding sex."

"Why do you think would she do that?"

"I don't know. She never fails to return my texts and calls. She is not even talking to Shizuru so I can't suspect her to be having an affair. But she's cold. And I don't know what to do. A few days ago, I teased her and she won't have sex with me. She never rejected me before… even when I was still with Yuuchi."

Upon hearing that, Aoi's brow furrowed. "You were seducing her even while you were still with Yuuchi?"

"Yes but that's not the point. The point is she changed."

"Maybe she was just tired."

"That's her excuse but Aoi, how can she be tired? That night, I cleaned her house and I even fed the dog while she was just watching Star Wars. I did those so she would be ready for an overnight action! I feel like She doesn't want me anymore!" Mai's voice was getting louder. Aoi smiled on the people from the next table and held Mai's hand which slammed the table. Mikoto removed the hand from her ear but the two did not notice.

"It's okay. This is what you'll do, you'll talk to her, ask her if something is wrong, tell her that you need to have sex because it's a part of your needs and that you don't feel good about her rejection. It will be okay." Aoi tried to console her friend.

"Aoi, am I fat?"

"No."

"Am I ugly?"

"Definitely not." Aoi answered

"Still, why doesn't she want to have sex with me?" Aoi opened her mouth to talk but Mikoto's words interrupted her.

"Don't worry. I will have sex with you if she don't want to!" Mikoto said. Mai then covered Mikoto's mouth and Aoi just smiled and bit her sandwich.

"Mikoto, don't say things like that!"

"You started it!"

* * *

Shin Kuga smoked a cigarette while he cooked an Italian dish for him and her daughter.

"It's great of you to invite your friends for dinner. You know, I really want to meet them." He said to Natsuki who was at that time watching his father's collection of his own motocross videos.

"Okay. They're on their way. Ahm… there's something I need to tell you." Natsuki answered.

"What is it? I'm listening." Shin answered. He just finished cooking and he feels like taking a shower.

On the other hand, Natsuki is trying to figure out a way to tell her dad that she is gay.

"I am… not fond of Barbie dolls as a kid…"

"Okay… I know that… what else?" Shin accidentally spilled some lemonade on his shirt while he was preparing the dinner table. "Fuck!" he whispered. He then went to the bathroom to take a shower.

"Dad, I'm… I am…"

Suddenly, an orange haired girl came in the house. She threw her jacket on the floor. She wore a yellow button down sleeveless blouse and a plain brown skirt. It looked like she has no bra because her nips are emphasized. "Mai… what are you doing here? You can't be here now."

"Shhh…" Mai said as natsuki opened her mouth to speak again, Mai sat on her lap, got her panty from her skirt's pocket and tied it speedily on the blunette's mouth preventing her to speak. "I don't want to hear excuses… and yes, I am not wearing my underwear… Right now you are." Mai then tied Natsuki's hands using her bra.

'_What in the world are you doing, Mai? My father is here.' _she tries to say these words but the garment on her mouth prevented her to speak. Mai started to unbutton her blouse as she kisses Natsuki's neck. "You can't stop me now, Natsuki." Mai whispered.

"What were you saying earlier? Oh…" everybody froze as Shin walked out of the bathroom half naked. Mai automatically buttoned her blouse and got off the blunette. Mai untied Natsuki. Natsuki then handed Mai her panty.

"Dad, this is Mai, my girlfriend." Natsuki said Mai bowed in respect.

Suddenly, the door opened and Chie and Nao walked in. The two exchanged looks after seeing a half naked man and Mai holding her under garments in Natsuki's living room. There was an awkward moment of silence.

"Dad, these are my friends, Nao and Chie."

* * *

"My father is in town! He wants to bond. We can do it some other time not now, please try to understand." Natsuki defended herself from her very upset girlfriend.

"Fine! If you don't want to sleep with me, then don't! And you always have excuses anyway!"

"Hey, okay, I don't really want to fight with you. Let's just forget it. Please?" Natsuki begged. Mai then smiled and whispered something in her ear.

"Okay, how about you go to the dorm later? Mikoto won't be there till tomorrow afternoon. She said she'll be in her grandfather's house.

"Okay." Natsuki answered as the other girl disappeared in the crowd, Natsuki's feet led her to the school's botanical garden. She never went there before. She just wants to hide from her father and from her sex crazed girlfriend.

Her father wants to go around the town on bike with her. He was actually a cool guy. He accepted easily that Natsuki is gay. Everyone would like to hang out with his dad but Natsuki's trust in him is not yet established. From her point of view, Shin is still the jerk who left them years back.

The blunette sat on a bench and took a cigarette stick and a lighter from her pocket. She then started to smoke as she looked at the beautiful flowers. She's alone now, so she figured she won't be caught.

She was in a good moment of silence when a rich accented voice interrupted her..

"Do you not know that smoking inside the campus is leading to three days detention?"

"Jesus you scared me! Go away!" Natsuki said as she turned around to face the intruder. _'Shizuru? 'Now, staring at those crimson eyes is a dream come true.'_

"Ara, my apologies Natsuki, are you ok?" Shizuru asked. She broke off from the gaze.

"My girlfriend (Shizuru looks away and sighs upon hearing the second word) wants us to have sex. And my dad came home after leaving me since i was three now wants to bond."

"Ara, so I see, you are not at all having a bad day. If you'll excuse me, I have other errands." She turned around to leave but Natsuki but the latter continued to speak

"It is terrible. if it is not, I would have given Mai what she wants. And i would have gone home earlier to bond with my dad. Things finally fell into perfect place... do you know that?"

"Natsuki! I don't want to hear this." _'what is wrong with you? Do you really have to make me feel this bad? Is it not enough that you chose her from me that you have to talk to me about your sexual activities with her?' _ Shizuru don't have the strength to yell what's on her mind so she instead just tried to go away but the blunette won't let her. Natsuki turned following then faced the brunette.

"But these things are not what I want! Not anymore! And YOU!"

"Me? Am I your problem now?" Shizuru raised her eyebrow.

"YOU! My only problem is you! Everything I ever hoped for now finally turned to reality but you! I never asked you to come in my life! I never expected you to ask me on a date using sticky notes! I never expected you to take care of me.I never expected you to pretend to like mayo, and bikes and… and bars for an idiot like me! I never expected you to make me feel important…"

"But YOU CHOSE HER! YOU CHOSE HER OVER ME!" Shizuru can't control her hurt anymore but her words fell into deaf ears. And so again, she tried to leave but this time, Natsuki forcefully snatched her hand.

"I NEVER EXPECTED YOU TO COME! I NEVER WISHED TO KNOW YOU!"

Shizuru can't stand hearing the blunette's words anymore. "Natsuki, I'm leaving… let go of my ha.."

"I NEVER EXPECTED YOU TO MAKE ME FALL FOR YOU!" Shizuru widened her eyes in shock of hearing those words. Out of the blue, she brought Natsuki near her face and kissed her lips. Natsuki kissed back passionately.

* * *

Please feel free to give reviews... Thank you all for reading and have a great day...


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Hello everyone... Thanks for reading this. And for your comments, I really appreciate them... Please feel free to keep them coming.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Mai Hime and the songs.

* * *

'_This is right… this is just perfect…' _Natsuki kuga thought as she let Shizuru pull her closer for another deep kiss. No hesitations, Natsuki Kuga kissed Shizuru back. Everything else that they wanted to tell each other was stated thru it.

"Shizuru…" a masculine voice suddenly broke the happy moment.

Natsuki snapped open her eyes and pulled away as Shizuru shortly followed her gaze. Shizuru's eyes locked on Natsuki's again. _'this is your moment of clarity, does everything else have to matter now, Natsuki?'_

And before those crimson eyes could make Natsuki lose her sanity again, she managed to talk to Reito who has been ignored by the brunette. "She's all yours." She then took off leaving the two alone.

"Do you… wanna tell me what I missed?" Reito uttered to the brunette as their eyes followed the raven haired beauty.

Shizuru arrogantly looked at the boy "Ara, Reito, did you come here to hand me the calendar of activities or to ruin a beautiful moment?"

Reito smiled blushing "I'm here for both... Sorry." He handed Shizuru the calendar of activities and left.

* * *

"Whoa!" Natsuki yelled in awe. Shin just smiled while staring at Natsuki's smiling face. Their idea of bonding was to watch another video tape of Shin's motocross. "That was a good turn! And you're leading!" Natsuki said.

Shin smiled again. "I bet there is another reason why you're happy tonight."

Natsuki looked at her dad. "Well… some things are bound to make us happy."

"Whatever it is, that makes you feel this good, you should keep it… it's good to see you smile."

* * *

Natsuki went to school earlier than she usually does. She parked her bike and went inside the building. She saw Mai talking to Aoi and Mikoto by the stairways so she quietly stepped outside.

'_Good thing there are other stairs.' _Natsuki walked to the side of Fuuka building. She walked to the other stairway. Not a lot of people take this stairs because it is a bit darker and it is linked near the Offices of Guidance Counselor, director, the supreme student council. She walked her way quietly. _'This is a lot safer than having Mai see me since I stood her up yesterday.'_ Natsuki continued to walk as other footsteps went audible. She continued to walk not minding who may cross paths with her. _'Well, I can just say Good morning to the principal or to Miss Gallagher. It is not a crime to take this route.'_

The footsteps stopped. The raven haired looked up and saw a certain brunette only a few steps ahead of her. Shizuru was on her way down but froze as she unexpectedly saw Natsuki. _'Now what's going to happen next?' _Shizuru asked herself. The blunette tilted her head down to avoid Shizuru from seeing her red cheeks. "Good morning." Natsuki silently greeted as she continued to walk. Shizuru instantly noticed that Natsuki was avoiding her so she just weakly greeted a "Hi."

The chestnut haired was ready to let it just go and pretend like the kiss from the last afternoon never happened. after all, what was she expecting? That Natsuki will be fearless for a long time?

Natsuki is now a couple of steps away from her. Shizuru can now drown in her scent. The brunette quickly stepped sideways, blocking Natsuki's way. Natsuki looked up and suddenly, her cheeks were cupped by a pair of delicate hands and Shizuru was kissing her the next second.

Shizuru finally let go of the other girl. "I'll see you in class…"

"Yeah." Natsuki's reply came out as a whisper.

Both girls then continued walking separately.

* * *

Students started to fill the classroom. Some were chattering while waiting for Ms. Seguira. Meanwhile, Natsuki was trying hard to control her blush while Shizuru Fujino was sitting next to her. She looked at the brunette who was busy typing something on her laptop and then at her bestfriend Nao who was also busy texting Sergay Wang. She has no choice but to hide what she feels inside and it's a hard job.

Natsuki found herself staring at Shizuru again. _'It's good that I sit behind you. This way you won't notice my stare.'_

Shizuru's eyes were on the window glass watching the blunette stare at her the entire time. She smiled to herself. _'Why are you so hard on yourself, Natsuki?' _she thought. She managed to type something on her laptop again before somebody called her. Reito and Yukino stood outside the door and waved at Shizuru.

Shizuru turned to face Natsuki who was surprised when their eyes met. "Ara, Natsuki, I have to talk to Reito for a moment…"

"So?" _'the hell I care about that fucking prince of charm? You just kissed me earlier!' _ Natsuki asked as she tried to beat out the jealousy in her tone (which was still very evident).

Shizuru smiled a bit. _'Natsuki, you're so cute when you get jealous.' _"Would you mind looking over my laptop while I talk to them?"

"No problem." Natsuki answered. The brunette stood out and headed to the door. Natsuki's eyes followed Shizuru. _'What the hell is Kanzaki up to again? He has a way of breaking down a good moment!' _She then looked at the laptop and was stunned as she read something.

The words "I LOVE THE WAY YOU STARE AT ME WHEN YOU THINK I CAN'T SEE YOU" were type written in bold, font 36 in an open MS Word document from the student council president's laptop.

* * *

Chie and Aoi were sitting in the usual spot inside the cafeteria. Aoi watched as Chie texted.

"it's nice to see you behaving like a sheep lately…" Aoi blurted out of the blue. Her voice was different. It was sexy and seductive.

"You made me do this…" Chie replied bluntly as she continued texting.

"How is talking to me less important than your textmate? Is she hotter than me?" Aoi pouted.

Chie furrowed her brow at Aoi.

"Who's your new textmate? I remember, we started out as textmates before we… heated things out."

"Aoi, are you hitting on me?"

"I'm asking 'who's your textmate?" '_are you starting to cheat on me just because I'm withholding sex?'_

Chie smiled. "You're hitting on me… you miss doing it right?" Chie smiled suggestively at Aoi.

"Hi guys." Natsuki interrupted sitting down with soda and burger.

Aoi broke the seductive gaze between her and Chie and stood. "I'm going to the ladies' room."

"Ok." Natsuki answered. Aoi headed to the rest room. As Chie smiled to herself.

"Hey Chie, thanks for texting me about the surprise quiz later."

"It was really MY pleasure!" Chie said to a confused Natsuki.

"Ara, may I take this seat?" Nao imitated Shizuru's voice very well.

Natsuki slowly turned her blushing face to see Shizuru but got pissed to see Nao giggling her lungs out. "BITCH!" Natsuki yelled irritably.

"Nun!" Chie teased.

"Oh yeah? I am a nun huh? When was the last time you got laid, Chie?" Nao snapped.

"My present case is an exemption!"

"So as mine!" Nao snapped back.

Natsuki just smiled as her friends continued arguing. Later, she took out her ipod on her pocket and started to listen to another song.

_ If you belonged to me nothing else would matter _

_I'd give you the moon and the stars on a silver platter_

_kiss you the way you should be kissed_

_Show you the kind of love that you missed _

She then turned her attention outside the cafeteria's window where she sees Shizuru Fujino with her fan girls. The brunette was smiling at her. Natsuki just can't help but blush again.

_what you need is what you get,_

_ if you come to me, _

_i'll give you love you won't regret, _

_I'll set you free._

_If you believe what I believe, you know it's true, _

_Everything you need, I'd give to you... _ [1]

_'You have many ways of crushing down my walls... Shizuru...'_

* * *

A/N: 1- (song playing on the ipod) What you need- Hoku

have a nice day everyone... I hope the song didn't piss you off... And if it did... I apologize...


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Hello everyone. I apologize for not updating this sooner.

Disclaimer: I don't own MAI HIME. (GOD, but I wish I do…)

* * *

"hey," Nao whispered snapping the blunette back to reality. "what's up with you and Shizuru?"

This was a surprise question. Natsuki looked at Nao's green eyes. "What the hell are you talking about?" _'Are you just nosy or am I that predictable Nao?'_ Natsuki coughed trying to distract her best friend's upcoming interrogation.

"Hey, I'm not saying it's a bad thing. I always wanted you to hook up with her." Nao said stealing Chie's attention.

"What are you two talking about?"

"NOTHING!" Natsuki's cheeks turned from red to pale.

"Chie, our friend here… Natsuki…" Nao put an arm on Natsuki's shoulder.

'_damn you, Nao. Have you forgotten the fact that Chie's girlfriend is bestfriends with Mai!'_

Chie showed up her usual gossip-hungry smile as she turned her eyes on the pale blunette and back to Nao.

"hey, Nao, I think your phone is ringing. Go pick it up… before Mcdreamy hangs up." her efforts in distracting Nao went useless.

"…is completely into…" Nao continued but was blocked by Aoi who just came back from the ladies' room.

"…who?" Aoi asked with a very suspicious tone in her voice. She then angrily looked at Chie. _'just because you can't get sex doesn't mean you can be into anyone else but me!'_

Chie stood up "Honey, I know what you're thinking… it's not like that…"

Nao and Natsuki furrowed brows and looked at each other.

"Explain! NOW!" Aoi screamed making the three girls look like scared kindergarten students.

"She…" Chie tensely pointed at a surprised Nao "was saying that Natsuki is completely into motocross activities with her dad so that's the reason she doesn't see Mai often. We're just making fun of Natsuki, hon, that's all." Chie was stuttering.

Aoi sighed. "Yeah. I heard. Is that true?" Aoi's voice went calm. Nao and Natsuki nodded their heads.

Aoi took her seat beside Chie. "Natsuki, besides the fact that I think Mai misses you, and I wanted to kill you for making my friend sad and disappointed, since you're bonding with your long- lost father, I guess, I can be happy with that. It brings tears to my eyes to know that he came back for you."

"Yeah… I think I wanna cry too." Natsuki replied.

The blunette then looked at Nao. _'What the hell is wrong with you? You're gonna tell Chie that I'm still into Shizuru and Chie's gonna tell Aoi and Aoi's gonna tell Mai that I'm a sneaking whore! Do you want me dead?'_

The redhead instantly got the message and playfully smirked.

"NATSUKI!" Mikoto was panting as she suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

Natsuki looked at Mikoto who has been catching her breath the whole time.

"Hey, little one, where is Mai?" Aoi asked.

"That's exactly why I'm here. Natsuki…"

"WHAT? Why?" Natsuki asked. _'Oh no… you and that look in your eyes… Why do I think this isn't a good news?'_

"She fainted! She's in the clinic, Natsuki, I don't know what to do." Mikoto's words came tumbling out her mouth.

* * *

Miss Yohko Sagisawa handed Mai the small rectangular box.

"MAI!" upon hearing the footsteps and Aoi's concerned voice, the orange head quickly hid the Pregnancy test kit in her bag.

Miss Sagisawa stood and furrowed her brows on the group of students who barged in uninvited.

"Good afternoon, Miss Sagisawa." Nao who minded to be polite greeted.

"It would have been good if any of you remembered knocking on the door before attacking my clinic." Nao smiled shyly. While the rest bowed their heads in embarrassment except Aoi and Mikoto whose attentions were on Mai.

"How are you, Mai?" Natsuki asked Mai in a surprisingly colder (annoyed) voice.

"I'm fine… will you walk me home?" Mai asked in a weak voice.

Before Natsuki can even open her mouth to answer, Yohko already supported Mai's request.

"Mai needs to go home early and take a good rest. Don't worry about your attendance, I'll talk to your teachers."

"I see. I'll give her a ride home."

"I advise against that idea of Mai riding your bike."

"but…"

"I'll take care of that bike for you." Chie declared.

'_Wow… I have no excuses now…'_ "GREAT." Natsuki tried to brush off the reluctance in her tone.

* * *

Mai was clinging to Natsuki as if the blunette was a property she owned while they walked. This would have been a dream come true for Natsuki MONTHS ago, long before she met Shizuru. Despite the advantage of her achieving her long time loved one, things are so out of order. her feelings towards the orange head seems to cool every minute. And everyday, the voice in her head saying she made the wrong decision of choosing Mai goes louder.

"Okay, we're here." Natsuki took Mai's hands off her arm and stepped a few inches away as they reached the door to the orange head's dorm. "Take a nap. I'll go buy you something to eat. And I'll come back later." Natsuki smiled before turning around to leave. But Mai grabbed her arm.

"Natsuki," her eyes once again portrayed that sinless, heart- melting gaze. "… I need you to come upstairs and hold me now."

"I'll be back, okay, Mai? I'll just get us something to eat." Natsuki took off Mai's hand on her arm distancing herself again from the orange head.

"NATSUKI, I need you to be my girlfriend today... Just today."

There was an awkward look in Mai's eyes that made Natsuki nod. She soon found herself blindly following Mai to her inside the dorm and upstairs to the bedroom.

* * *

Warm water was dripping on her body as she looked at the bathroom mirror. It's been a long day. She agreed to take care of Mai. She used to dream of doing that. Imagining things like her and Mai together in a house, doing some sorts of nasty, saying things people in love tell each other, taking care of the other who needs it were what she wanted. These used to be her wishes but now that it's all within her hands, rather than being fulfilled, Natsuki is irritated.

The feelings died. This is a confirmed fact. She can tell because those sweet lips that used to be her object of desire made her almost nauseous.

Natsuki was walking out of her closet when her phone rang. She furrowed her brows at the unregistered number [1] but answered the call anyway. "hello?"

"_Ara, I wonder why I missed my favorite admirer. She is tall, white, stunning, athletic, loves mayonnaise and motorbikes like her own soul. She stares at me often, walks on the same stairways I take route every day. Can you tell me where she is?"_ a sweet familiar voice made Natsuki's heart jump.

"Shizuru, I'm surprised you haven't deleted my number." Natsuki said smiling. There were love sparks on her green eyes.

"_I did but since I memorize it anyway…"_

"Really? You memorized my number?" Natsuki blushed. "tell me about your day..." Natsuki smiled and laid on her bed.

* * *

The next school morning, Shizuru was on her way to the student council office when a blunette who was already on a part of the stairways (waiting for the student council president), body blocked Shizuru's way on the stairs. "good morning, Miss president." Natsuki greeted.

"Good morning." In a few seconds she found her lips locked with Natsuki's. Shizuru closed her eyes allowing the other girl to play with their lips.

'_Please tell me this is not my imagination…' _Shizuru thought as her lips curved to a smile in response to Natsuki's hand rubbing her nape.

Natsuki finally let go of Shizuru's lips. The other girl's eyes were still closed. "Shizuru, open your eyes." Natsuki whispered.

"But if I do, will you disappear again?" Shizuru whispered.

Natsuki smiled in pleasure of hearing those words from the brunette. She put her left hand on Shizuru's soft cheek brushing it gently. "This is true. I just kissed you and I'll do it again." Natsuki quickly placed another hand on the other girl's cheek before bringing her closer till their lips once again met. It felt perfect. This is a scenario wherein words aren't needed anymore. And with this, Natsuki's decision was re-made. Both were breathing heavily when the blunette released the Student Council President.

"Do you remember the hilltop where I took you for a date?"

"I do." Shizuru replied while still panting.

"Will you please meet me there tomorrow before the sun sets?" upon hearing those words, Shizuru looked at the seriousness in Natsuki's eyes.

"…After I end things with Mai?"

Upon hearing that, Shizuru stared at the seriousness in Natsuki's eyes. _'I finally won you, my Natsuki?' _"I will." she uttered.

"Okay." With that, Natsuki walked away leaving Shizuru smiling.

* * *

A/N:

[1]- Natsuki deleted Shizuru's number to avoid conflicts with Mai.

I apologize for the typo/ gram. errors...

I will not be updating my fictions any time soon but I promise to finish them. Thank you for reading this. Have a nice day.

Special thanks goes to Miss Hazel Liebovski and Zenshiki. (i'm terrible with names, i hope i got your author names right)

-Trent F.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Hello everyone! I apologize for the long wait. As a peace offering, here's the next chapter. Please read my notes at the end of the chapter... Before you proceed, I would like to remind everyone that this is a **FEM- FEM between SHIZNATS** fanfiction (THOUGH I HAVE HETERO PAIRINGS, SHIZ-NATS-MAI triangle only includes girls. so there's no need to wonder if Natsuki has "a thing" or not. **Natsuki's a girl**, my darlings. Thanks for reading.

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN MAI HIME.

* * *

Natsuki Kuga hurriedly ran towards the door as if being left by a plane to Nevada on a gloomy night. She had been practicing her break-up speech for Mai an hour ago. She even anticipated that the orange head would say mean things and throw things at her. _She was ready and very firm with the decision to break up with Mai. _Unfortunately, her knees are shaking and her palms are sweaty. She reached the door and was opening it when a masculine voice staggered her.

"Hey, kiddo, I thought we're watching a game tonight. Where are you going?"

"Jeez!" Natsuki flinched almost dropping the keys to her bike. It was just Shin. He's back. The son- of- a- bitch- father who left her when she was very young who is now sitting on the couch and drinking beer like he forgot he owes her a big apology. Right now, Natsuki was analyzing if she was too preoccupied to momentarily forget that her dad was here and that they were bonding to make up for the lost time.

Shin understood the loath filled reaction on Natsuki's face but tried to smile. "Where are you going, sweetie?"

"I… need to do something important. See you later." Natsuki coldly said as she walked out the door.

* * *

Mai entered her room with a heavy heart. She looked as if she needed a drink to soothe the emotional pain attached with her decision which was to deal with her unwanted child. Eventually, she noticed that Natsuki was sitting on her bed, wearing that miserable look again. _'I'm sorry but I have to keep you with me like this for a while more. If I lose you too, I don't know if anyone else will be there to love me, Natsuki.' _"Hi." She came closer Natsuki and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"I've been here for half an hour. Waiting for you." Natsuki said.

'_Again, with that tone of yours, I'm beginning to feel like you're leaving me and I can't allow it. I won't.' _"Oh? That's sweet. Why don't you stay for dinner I'll cook something for us."

"No. We need to talk." Natsuki answered as Mai ignored her and turned towards the kitchen.

"Sure. We'll talk after we eat. You know I'm very hungry I had a tough day… Believe me you wouldn't wanna know what happened."

Natsuki put her hand on her forehead. "Mai," she yelled with a cracked voice while following Mai in the kitchen. Natsuki noticed that Mai was preparing dinner without her apron on and that she was also chopping the vegetables while her hands trembled. That was a bit unusual. Cooking was something Mai will never get tensed while doing. Something was bothering her girlfriend. Natsuki stepped back, closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Perhaps Mai needs her. _'Now may not be a good time to break up'_ she thought. But somewhere in that few seconds when she closed her eyes, Shizuru's image popped up and the overwhelming feelings she has for Shizuru gave her confidence to fight it.

"Mai, listen to me. This is really important. We need to talk." Natsuki said. The orange head was still ignoring her. Natsuki came a few inches more and gently removed the knife from the orange head's hand. "Let me put this away while we talk." Mai was still facing down.

"Mai, I'm sorry. I think it's best if we reassess things and just go back to being friends for a while. Do you understand what I'm trying to tell you?"

"No. You said you love me. Remember, YOU LOVE ME. You said you'll be there for me when I need you. That's all I know. That's all I understand."

"I do. I will always be here for you. But things changed. I'm sorry. I'm very sorry. There's no point in trying to work things out in a relationship when the romantic feelings died a while back. You wouldn't want that, right? Mai, Please understand." Natsuki felt as if a tennis ball was stuck in her throat but she tried hard to continue talking. "I'm sorry."

Mai finally looked straight at her. For a moment or two one can sense compassion in her eyes. But swiftly fade away as she spoke.

"NO!" That was a hard no.

And then again, Natsuki's heart sunk of anger and frustration.

'_Why does everything have to be so complicated?'_ She thought. "I'm sorry. But it is OVER. There's no point in continuing this." As she said that, the blunette turned her back.

"Natsuki, you CAN'T leave me! That's not gonna be possible." Mai grabbed Natsuki's arm but the blunette struggled to release herself. Mai's grasp went harder as she tried to pull the other girl closer. There wasn't any easier way out of this but Natsuki knew she had to fight for a freedom that Mai stole for a while. More importantly, there is another person waiting for her. Suddenly, the audible dialogues went voiceless and the vision was murky. There was a thud and another bump and a rusty smell that awoke Natsuki back to her senses. The next thing that flashed her eyes was Mai bleeding on her thighs, lying on the floor while mumbling some things Natsuki can't understand.

"Mai?" She whispered slowly as in disbelief while going near the bleeding girl. "SOMEBODY HELP US PLEASE!"

* * *

Nao and Sargay were on the 4th secret casual date on Sergay's apartment. They were watching "LOVE and OTHER DRUGS" on Sergay's living room . They hadn't had sex and Nao wasn't used to this kind of gentleman treatment specially coming from an older guy. But she finds hanging out with Sergay incredibly refreshing compared with the dates she had with the other boys including Reito Kanzaki, her first potentially- real relationship that ironically, only lasted for a month and a half because of individual differences [1]. It might have been a good relationship back then, but things went rocky. Nao sighed remembering Reito and looked at Sergay. _'He's such a good guy. I shouldn't think of other guys when I'm with him'_ unawarely, Nao was rubbing Sergay's hand giving the guy a different sensation.

"Hey, if you want to try that thing…" he said pointing on the screen "...all you have to do is ask." Sergay said blinking his eyes sexily followed by a devilish smile.

"You are so bad!" Nao was so surprised with the sexy blink that the only best she said was that. She flirtatiously giggled as she threw a handful of popcorn at Sergay who sat beside her on a brown sofa-bed. Both of them giggled as Sergay tickled Nao's belly. Nao burst into laughter while pleading Sergay to stop. Sergay won't stop tickling Nao that she wriggled and knocked down Sergay with her on the sofa-bed laughing.

"You smell good." Sergay whispered as he brought his face near Nao's neck to smell her more. Nao could feel a lot of sensations as Sergay started kissing her neck. She let out a soft moan making Sergay smile a bit as his kisses went deeper and lower. He reached her chest and nuzzled it using his nose and lips for a while. Later he started to include his tongue on the action massaging Nao's left chest with it.

"Ooh… Sergey…"

"Mmmm… What?" Sergay asked as his tongue continued to massage Nao's soft front bumps making her shirt wet on those areas.

"Oooohhh…" Nao closed her eyes.

Sergay paused "Beg me to continue…" he whispered while running right hand through Nao's thigh.

"Please… don't stop…" Nao softly whispered. Sergay smiled and continued to kiss her more while his hands unzipped Nao's pants. He cringed feeling that Nao's hand was rubbing his crotch.

"Ohh… YOU are my little blue pill [2]… ooohhh… Nao… get inside my pants…"

"you bet I will…" Nao answered. Suddenly, there was an ascending ring from her phone. She pulled the phone from her pocket. "Don't answer that." Sergay demanded. "ok then." Nao was putting away the phone when she read that the caller was her friend Natsuki. "I'm sorry I have to take this." She flipped open the phone and Sergay's face was evidently full of disappointment.

"Hey, Natsuki, why are you calling me? What hospital? What happened?"

* * *

A/N: You'll be reading a lot of Shizuru scenes on the next chapter. That's a promise.

[1]- the Reito Nao relationship lasted a month and a half though it was colorful. They grew apart because of their incompatibility. And also because of other immature factors like Reito's suspicions about Nao's true feelings for Natsuki.

[2]- "You're my little blue pill"- it was a line from the movie LOVE and OTHER DRUGS. As I hinted that they were watching it, Sergay imitated Jake Gyllenhaal's line while making out with Nao.

Hi again! I don't intend on making you wait for the next chapter this time because the plot is already finished. But it's all really up to my PC's dependability. Sometimes I feel like offering a prayer vigil for my PC to work. Anyway, thanks for reading. Please feel free to review this chapter Thanks. Have a nice day/evening, darlings! Healthy comments please? They mean a lot to me…

-Trent F.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: hello everyone! Like I told you, I don't plan on making you guys wait for the next chapter of Worth It All… here it is.

Disclaimer: I don't own MAI HIME. Just the original plot.

* * *

"Ms. Fujino, Are you sure, I should leave you here? It's getting late. I can stay for a while to make sure you'll be safe." Edward, Shizuru's driver, stated with concern.

"Thank you, Edward. But you can go. Natsuki will be here any minute." Shizuru smiled warmly. She appreciated the old man's apprehension considering that she will be on top of this hill unescorted while waiting for the blunette but apparently, all she wants to do is kiss Natsuki's lips. And she would be hesitant to do that if Edward is around.

Edward sighed and smiled back, understanding why the young lady wants him to leave. "Please call me if you need anything, Miss. I'll be leaving now."

"Thank you, Edward." Shizuru politely replied.

* * *

Chie and Aoi were still panting while running towards Natsuki's direction in the hospital's hallway. "Natsuki, what happened to my bestfriend?" Aoi asked in a furious tone furrowing her brows at the blunette.

"It was an…" Natsuki's speech was cut off by another yelling person. This time it is a male voice.

"What the hell did you do to my niece?" Joe asked grabbing Natsuki by the shoulders. "She's my niece!"

"Joe, it was an accident! Calm down." Chie said going between the two.

"Joe, I would never hurt her, you know that." Natsuki said defending herself from clear accusations.

"Excuse me, are you the patient's family?" asked a serious looking doctor stealing everyone's attention.

"I'm the patient's uncle." Joe declared.

The doctor turned to face Joe. "Mr. Tokiha, I'm sorry to tell you, that the patient lost her baby. There was too much bleeding led by the accident earlier. At the moment, the patient is stable but she needs rest."

"Mai was pregnant?" Aoi asked while looking at Natsuki. Everybody else looked at Natsuki with vague expressions on their faces especially Joe.

"Joe, one must have to get a penis to make Mai pregnant. And you at least must have sex." Natsuki's statement made Joe's expressions softer.

"How long have you been keeping this?" Joe asked.

"I didn't know until now." Natsuki replied.

Realizing that her niece has been lying to everyone for quite some time, took a step backward allowing Natsuki and Chie to walk away.

Sergay and Nao were just looking at Natsuki with sympathetic reactions on their faces. "I need to…" Nao trailed.

"I know… Go console your friend now." Sergay responded.

* * *

"There really isn't anything to talk about, Chie. Why don't we just go back inside the hospital now?" Natsuki declared. A mixture of hurt, disappointment, denial and anger was evident on that tone of voice. And anyone who hears it might walk away. But Chie was a true friend. She is the kind who will accept harsh words and empathize to get to the core of the blunette feelings.

"just talk, Natsuki, it's just the three of us here." Nao yelled.

"Hey,why'd you leave Sergay up there?" Natsuki asked. "He looks good anyway."

"Natsuki," Nao cut her off, "…just talk."

"I went to her house earlier. I was supposed to end things up between us to finally be with Shizuru… tonight."

"No surprises there." Chie commented.

"She won't break up with me. No matter how hard I tried to tell her that it is the end for us, she won't listen." Natsuki continued.

"Then you lost temper, pushed her and she bleeds out? Was that what happened?" Nao asked.

Natsuki paused and nodded. Until tonight, she would never hurt a hair from Mai's head. This was the first time she completely lost it to be with the person who truly makes her happy. And the first time she fought for her right to choose what was right for her. But major consequences followed.

How was she supposed to know that Mai was pregnant with Yuuchi's child? She wasn't. And maybe Mai was hiding it from her right from the start. But the sad thing here is that a child died tonight and Natsuki's guilt is killing her from the inside.

There was an awkward silence. Only the sound of cars passing by some meters away was heard.

"I didn't know..." Natsuki started to weep. Chie looked away allowing her friend the comfort of crying without her having to see.

Natsuki finally took off her cold persona to display her true emotions to her friends. Nao walked closer and gave Natsuki a warm hug.

"Natsuki, it wasn't your fault. She deceived you… she deceived us." Nao explained while hugging the blunette harder.

"Why does everything have to be so complicated? All I wanted was a break-up. Why did a child have to die?" Natsuki asked. Her breathing went stiff. "And why did she use me to cover this entire thing up?"

"Maybe she was just so confused." Nao answered softly while patting her friend's back.

"Does Shizuru know what happened?" Chie butted in.

"Oh no. we were supposed to meet somewhere!"

Natsuki looked for her cellular phone in her pocked but did not find it. "I lost my phone!" Natsuki tensely said then looked at Chie and back at Nao. "Nao, you have her number, right? Give me your phone, I'll call her now!"

"I was in the rush to be here I LEFT IT ON SERGAY'S BED!" Nao answered.

Natsuki put her hands on her face. "Shizuru must be worried!"

"You were having sex with Sergay?" Chie smiled teasingly at Nao.

"Shut up!" Nao yelled.

* * *

'_Why isn't she picking up?' _Shizuru asked herself after redialing Natsuki's number. She has been waiting here for three hours and it was getting very late. Natsuki swore to meet her here. But what could possibly be taking her long?

The couple that was sitting at another rock parallel to hers already left. Uneasiness and doubts started to fill Shizuru's mind.

* * *

"…I'm too young to be a mom. I was going to get rid of it anyway, Uncle…" Mai whispered. It was only her and Joe talking in her private hospital room everybody else went home to take a rest.

Joe shrugged his head. "Why didn't you tell me about this?"

"There wasn't really anything to talk about."

"I should kill ,that Yuuchi for getting you pregnant!"

"Uncle, Please Don't do that!" Mai yelled. There was fear in her eyes as she defended Yuuchi. For a moment there, Mai seemed a little more concerned about the boy who got her pregnant.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't."

"I just… I don't want anything to do with him anymore." Mai speedily said.

"Mai, I understand that girls your age are curious. With all those hormones and numerous forms of sex reinforcing materials, I know kids are more likely to engage in pre-marital sex. But why weren't you careful? Do you ever think about the consequences of your actions? And what does this make Natsuki? If anything, that girl loved you enough to stay till now." Mai stared at the flowers on the table. She fought the urge to cry.

"I need to make some phone calls and tell the guys that I'm not going back to the bar. Take a rest." Joe kissed his niece's forehead and started to walk towards the door.

Guilt stricken, Mai lowered her gaze and started to weigh her options with Natsuki.

She knew how much Joe and everyone else liked the blunette to be with her. Things happened today. Joe might have been furious earlier but it still won't change his fondness for Natsuki. After Mai's parents died in an accident a year and some months ago. She felt alone but Natsuki had always been there for her. Whenever Mai gets sick, or drinks herself to numbness, Natsuki would always be the first to come running to Mai's rescue.

Flashbacks of her and Natsuki together started to pop in her head. There was Natsuki taking care of her on a cold night, kissing her forehead to make her sleep, running fingers through her hair. The brief moments when she let Natsuki touch her and she'd turn away. Natsuki's miserable expression when she saw Mai and Yuuchi went out of the Hyatt hotel on a Valentine' s day. She manipulated the blunette's emotions turning her bitter-sweet everyday. Natsuki had always been hers. No matter how mean and bitchy she was, the blunette would always choose to suffer with her than find another person to love.

But everything between her and Natsuki changed since Shizuru Fujino came to town. She started to recall how Natsuki smiled whole heartedly when Shizuru gave her a birthday present. How her face would always turn red when she hears Shizuru's name in the class. How the blunette would pretend that she wasn't staring at Shizuru everytime ther's a chance.

'_Some things were changed. And it's my fault because I played with your heart, Natsuki. But you can't leave. No one else will love me more than you do. I can't lose you.'_

* * *

"Miss Fujino," Edward called her name again. "It's time to go home now." Shizuru ignored the driver and looked around for a sight of a blunette. She was imagining that Natsuki would just come out of nowhere, get off her bike and hand Shizuru the flowers she bought as a peace offering for showing up late tonight. But unfortunately,even from afar, there wasn't a sound of motorbikes. And it feels as if Natsuki isn't really coming. _'It will be worth the wait… she is worth the wait…' _she thought to herself after slapping another mosquito that landed onto her soft skin.

Miss Fujino, please, get inside the car." Another plea, but Edward was ignored again.

* * *

Chie and Aoi just entered the dorm room. Aoi went on and on about how worried she was about Mai and how clueless she was about the pregnancy.

"She didn't tell me. I am her best friend why didn't she tell me about that?" Aoi complained. Chie was being surprisingly quiet about the issue. Noticing that she was having the conversation with herself for a while she paused. "Is there anything wrong?"

"Nothing. Can you turn on the lights? I'm really tired." Chie demanded.

"Sure."

When the lights were on, Aoi was surprised to see that Chie was kneeling in front of her.

"What are you doing?" Aoi asked with uncontrolled shaky voice. '_Is this what I think it is?'_

"Aoi, please wear my ring. If you don't wanna label us _'engaged'_, that's okay but please, say you'll be commit to me…" Aoi's jaw dropped. Chie was proposing. "Crazy things happen every day. Just look at our friends. Look at how messed up people are just to find love, look at what they go though. We… we already have each other. It's been you and me ever since. And I swear, I'm not saying this just so I could find a way to stay in a relationship. Cause it's not just about having a girlfriend. For me the security against the negative odds is _'US'_. To know that I'll come home to a good person like you everyday, it's enough to be my defenses from all the crazy things."

"Chie?" Aoi ran to the other girl and started kissing her harder than she normally did.

"So is that a YES?"

"Yeah. And maybe we can also put that celibacy belt off tonight." Aoi answered in between kisses.

"OKAY!"

* * *

Nao and Natsuki entered the house at four in the morning to clear their heads. It's been a very long night.

"Thanks for staying with me, Nao. Sergay must be really pissed coz you two didn't finish..." Nao gave Natsuki a_ Don't- touch- that- sensitive- issue- or- I'm- outta- here look. _Natsuki sat down on the couch and Nao followed.

"I'm just saying 'THANKS'." Natsuki smiled then grabbed a plain blue throw pillow and placed it on her lap.

"What are you gonna tell Mai?"

"I don't know." Natsuki bluntly replied. Truth be told, she doesn't know how to feel nor what to say to Mai and to Shizuru. All she has now was a bag of guilt because of what happened.

"I thought you were going to break up with her."

"Yeah. I was. But I killed her child. I think she can kill me if she wants to."

"That is stupid. It was an accident. Besides, I think she was gonna have it aborted too."

"What if she wanted to keep it?"

"I don't think she's ready for that. It's a child not a puppy."

"What if you're wrong?"

"I don't think I am." Nao said sarcastically.

"I don't know what to tell Shizuru about tonight too."

"If she loves you, she'll understand."

"Nao, I don't know, maybe it's written in my destiny: _'YOU'RE Not supposed to be happy, Natsuki, deal with the crappy life'_."

"Don't say that." Nao put a hand on Natsuki's shoulder in attempt to console her.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? IT'S FOUR IN THE MORNING." Shin said taking the two by surprise.

"Mai was in the hospital."

"You should have called. I was worried about you." Shin said still with a bit of disappointment in his voice.

"I lost my phone during the commotion. And no offense meant, but if there is someone I would like to call in this kind of situation, it wouldn't be you."

"I was just worried about you."

"Worried? That's funny. Were you worried too when you left me with my mother when I was a child."

"I wasn't ready back then. And I'm trying to…"

"THEN WHY DID YOU DECIDE TO HAVE ME BORN?" It came out like a thunder of wrath from Natsuki's mouth taking Nao and Shin speechless for a while.

Nao was even more shocked to see that her friend was yelling at her dad like this. This is Natsuki. Even when they did crazy things like torch a wall of a small bar or steal its fire extinguisher as a power-trip when they were younger, she wouldn't yell at anyone like this.

"That's not fair!" Shin replied.

"Oh? We're talking about the word _'FAIR'_ this time? Do you think it's fair for you to walk out of our lives for years and come waltzing back here like you were some celebrity? Who do you think you are?"

"Don't talk to me like that! I'm your FATHER!"

"No. You're the BAD GUY who left me when I was young! You're the reason why I grew up without a parent by my side. No matter how hard you try, that's all you'll ever be! You think I want you here? Hell NO! I've been wishing you'll leave everyday since you came home!" Shin and Nao were surprised to hear such words from the blunette's mouth. That was years of repressed anger tumbling out of Natsuki's lips.

Natsuki saw the hurt expression on her father's eyes. "I'm sorry." She whispered before running to her room.

* * *

Mai made an appeal that Natsuki stays with her in exchange of the life lost in her womb. The only reason why Natsuki agreed to stay with the orange-head was because of the guilt. And maybe because deep down, she knew that Shizuru deserves a better partner than a screw- up, like her.

Natsuki didn't even have the confidence to talk to Shizuru anymore. She thought, explaining everything won't change the fact that she killed someone just for her selfish reason.

One afternoon, Mai went to the academy's rest room without the blunette. Surprisingly, Shizuru was there, fixing her make-up in front of the mirror.

"Perfect opportunity, I bet you saw this coming!" Mai walked straight to her and slapped the brunette. "That's for trying to steal my girlfriend, Miss preside..." Mai proudly snapped but before she could finish her supposedly victorious speech, She was slapped back by a furious Shizuru.

"And I bet you didn't see that coming!" Shizuru announced. Mai put a hand on her cheek. Shizuru just slapped her soul off her body. But there wasn't any way Mai was backing off. "That's for making Natsuki miserable, you selfish, cruel, sadist slut!"

Mai looked straight at Shizuru's eyes. "But you know what hurts you most, Shizuru? It's the fact that although I am _'selfish',' cruel', 'sadist' and 'a slut' _and although I make her miserable, darling Natsuki always chooses me over someone like you every time."

After hearing those words, another slap landed Mai's cheek. This time it was harder than the first.

Shizuru left the rest room and saw Natsuki outside. Presumably, she just got there.

"Shizuru…" She whispered. This seemed like a start of an apology.

"You can't just say you love me and choose her over and over again." Shizuru's voice was cracked. Her eyes were bloodshot. Natsuki wanted to hold Shizuru. Just hold her now and tell her everything she wanted to say. The blunette took a step closer but Shizuru walked away, leaving Natsuki with a severe emotional injury that she never felt before.

* * *

A/N:

Nothing much I want to say just a few:

Thank you for reading this chapter. Please feel free to review it if you like. The next chapter is on its way. I hope my PC won't turn me down this time. I really pray it won't this time.

My other fictions: "I saw the sign" and "My Best Friend's Confession" will be updated soon.

Thanks for all of your Reviews they are my motivators. And please feel free to keep them coming…

Have a nice night/ day, darlings.

-Trent F.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N Thank you for your continuous support to this story that I have been writing.

A/N: **This chapter is not a continuation of the story Worth It All, this is a presentation of how Natsuki wishes her life to be. **In writing this chapter, my inspiration was a near- finale episode of Mai Hime wherein, Mai almost fell to an illusion made by another powerful hime (yeah I just don't know the exact episode number but I'm sure it was the episode when Mai had a duel with that nun).

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MAI HIME JUST THE CRAZY PLOT.

* * *

It was a windy Saturday when Natsuki Kuga, drunk on a middle of the day, stumbled her way through a narrowed passage to reach her room. This place has been a witness to her every teardrop, every smile and every uncategorized emotion she felt for Shizuru and Mai. She bumped in a few angles but was successful to reach the part where she allowed herself to finally lose balance and drop face- up on her queen- sized bed. Drunk enough to throw her lungs out but too sleepy to even try.

Her father is out again on this very depressing part of the blunette's life. There was nothing else to be expected of him other than being what he always was, an absent father.

"unlike everybody else, you are here to catch me, are you?" The blunette whispered to the soft imported mattress as she closed her eyes. A tear dropped from her eyes. Probably because of the bitterness in knowing she will never be with Shizuru because of the imminent consequences of Mai's baby's death.

Duran, her pet puppy excitedly barked at the blunette, it must have been days since Natsuki played with it. This puppy was given to her by Shizuru as a birthday gift. The memories from that birthday blast were still clear. There was an unofficial competition between Shizuru and Mai during that night, a competition to seize her romantic emotions by gifts and efforts. Clearly, Shizuru won but that doesn't matter anymore, since the odds were never on her favor.

Another tear fell from her eyes. "Shizuru…' she called. There was desperation, plead and longing that argued on her voice. "I will die a million times and still not be worthy to be with you."

* * *

**THE MID DAY FANTASY**

**N**atsuki kuga opened her eyes at the sound of her alarm clock. The blunette hated it for this seizes her right to dream wild things that she and her girlfriend are doing to each other. Suddenly, with her eyes still shut and her body still longing for dreams, she single handedly picked up from her bedside table the blue duckling- designed clock and pressed a blue button on top of it to stop the thing from making funny alarm noises. "Shhhhut the hellllupppp!" she whispered. The pillow she was hugging up her head was making her voice muffle- sounded.

"Okay we're gonna be late, Natsuki, wake up!" her bestfriend, a tall, gorgeous redhead yelled. The redhead walked closer the bed and poked Natsuki's forehead. "hey, open your eyes! Get up!"

Seconds later, a pillow was hardly thrown on the floor.

* * *

The red head and the blunette were racing towards the table where Mr. Kuga was sitting. Shin was dressed in an American business suit while reading the newspaper and occasionally sipping his coffee. Mrs. Kuga was walking to the table to put on a couple plates on top of the table. Her left hand full of bacon, while the other carries eggs on it. Nao is practically a part of the family and almost regularly eats breakfast here more than she does at home.

"Goodmorning, Mr. and Mrs. Kuga. That is just mouthwatering." Nao complimented the meal served on the table while Natsuki's parents warmly smiled at her.

"Sit yourselves down, ladies let's enjoy -"

"…The most important meal of the day which you girls shoudn't skip despite the risk of being chubby…" Shin, Natsuki and Nao all said in unison. Everybody laughed at how Natsuki and even Nao memorized the words Shin uses every day to motivate the girls to eat despite the diet habits that both girls promise to not to break.

* * *

Nao and Natsuki walked their way to the campus alongside the rest of Fuuka academy family.

On a far right corner, Natsuki and Nao caught the sight of their other friends, Chie Harada holding hands with another girl who she presents as an_ 'ordinary friend'_. The other girl was Aoi. Natsuki and Nao suspect that the two are a lesbian couple. Chie and Aoi had that certain sweetness that does not look like what Natsuki and Nao have as best friends. Nothing was ever admitted yet though between Chie and Aoi though there was a clear unwritten understanding between the two.

Chie smiled at Natsuki and Nao with a masculine aura. While Aoi's long hair danced in the wind as she turned her attention to the friend walking past behind Natsuki. The boy's name is Reito Kanzaki. He poked Nao's back. Nao turned around and smiled at the boy. "Natsuki," the redhead called while not taking her eyes off Reito. "I'll see you later in class, there is something Reito and I have to talk about, is that okay?"

Natsuki winced at the boy and looked at Nao. "So, I'll expect you guys to do some talking not some dry humping in one of the empty class rooms here right?" the blunette said in a voice imitating the principal's. Reito giggled, Nao blushed. Unexpectedly, Reito and Nao were seeing each other for just a few weeks now but the level of intimacy that they share can now be labeled "hardcore".

* * *

Natsuki run through the stairs, her long, dark hair was floating in the wind as if dancing. At the corner of her eye, she noticed her classmate Mai Tokiha, sitting on one of the campus' terrace whispering some probably naughty suggestions to one of the most famous school jocks, who happens to Yuuchi Tate. The young boy blushed and later smiled at Mai. Subliminal thoughts ran through Natsuki's mind at that very sight of the couple. '_Now that is a weird couple. The guy is a super nice dude. Vice-captain of some sort of a wooden-sword fighting club, which I don't remember the name, and occasionally plays basketball. It's true, he is an under rated jock who tries to play it cool and resents studying but he never had the reputation of being a playboy. While the girlfriend is a queen bee, captain of the cheering squad, basically the meanest girl in the school and holds a record in screwing with non-academic club members around. THAT is definitely not going to be a healthy relationship. Wouldn't wanna get close, I smell trouble in them.' _

They used to be inseparable friends, Natsuki and Mai. The two are classmates since primary school and lived in very close locations. They used to belong to the same clique of friends together with other girls, Nao, Mikoto, Chie and her girlfriend Aoi. They used to be very close. Apparently, something stirred the pot and the two stopped talking to each other, later the damage got irreparable, and the friendship between them died. What seemed to be the reason to end the friendship remained unknown to the rest of the world except for the two of them.

Later, both started to build different wolf pacts. Natsuki got closer to Nao and Chie though maintaining a civil atmosphere towards Mikoto and Aoi and completely ignoring Mai. While Mai Tokiha decided to continue her close friendship with Mikoto and Aoi.

* * *

Natsuki continued to run but noticeably changed the course of her direction. She made a right turn to one of the corridors full of students and walked straight to a familiar empty stairway. No, this path doesn't lead to her classroom, which she already walked pass through earlier. This one resembles that of a clean and lit fire exit. She walked straight up and turned left. The pace of her run accelerated, her heart, beating rapidly in excitement to see a particular face. The young girl stopped in front of a door where the words: STUDENT COUNCIL ROOM were written in bold capital letters.

The blunette smiled. Before putting her hand on the door knob, the metal thing twisted. Obviously, somebody else controlled it from the other side. Seconds later, the big wooden door was open and Natsuki jumped on her toes to hug her classmate and girlfriend, a tall, beautiful brunette, famous for being the student council president, Shizuru Fujino.

Shizuru hugged back and pressed her lips against the Natsuki's. "I was on the way to class to meet you." The brunette whispered.

"I couldn't wait." Natsuki replied.

Shizuru smiled at how honest those words sounded.

Hand on hand the two girls walked to class.

* * *

"Shizuru, a puppy would be great."

"Who will look after it when we're not around?"

"It is not a neonate; it does not require 24-hour care." Natsuki smiled.

"It will be a big responsibility." Shizuru smiled. They were debating for another month anniversary they could have together.

"And we'll be responsible for it together."

"Should I worry about its dog house?"

"I can make a little bed in my room. And you can go check him in there."

"Really? Isn't this just another plot so you'll have more reasons to get me to go to your bedroom?" Shizuru raised an eyebrow. Natsuki giggled. Shizuru knows what was inside her mind.

"A puppy would be wonderful." Natsuki said. A hand was on top of Shizuru's. Her other hand gently brushed Shizuru's hair. Natsuki couldn't help but stare at how Shizuru's hair danced on the afternoon wind. The wind blew and filled their noses with scents of different flowers in this plant sanitarium where the two usually sneaked around after school hours. Shizuru blushed at how Natsuki stared at her. It was as if the wind will take Shizuru away from her and the brunette will disappear forever.

"then a puppy it is." Shizuru smiled. This discussion was over the moment Natsuki's cute eyes melted Shizuru's argument.

"YES! We're gonna get a puppy!" Natsuki happily said. They stared at each other for a static-field moment. Shizuru took a step closer and then took Shizuru on her arms and hugged her. Later, their bodies were pressing against each other and Natsuki started planting kisses on her. "I love you." Natsuki whispered. "I love you too." The brunette replied. The kisses got harder and harder. Shizuru kissed back as passionately as she could.

* * *

Natsuki woke up from the brief day dream, the corner of her eyes are wet.

'_That dream was simple, reality, was a lot murkier than my wish…'_

* * *

_The urge to run to you every night and day, _

_To hold your hand, to have you do it your way,_

_The insatiable hunger for your touch, _

_Was it love or was I just imagining this so much?_

_The part when you came and the flowers lost its scent,_

_When all my self- made rules were crumpled and bent,_

_When food lost taste and moon lost its glory,_

_The sleepless nights for dreams were defeated by reality, _

_Was it love or was it just me? _

_Was it love when I finally understood what those love songs were all about, _

_When I stopped caring if having you is wrong or right,_

_When I searched but my heart felt sick for not seeing you,_

_And when I wanted to say that till the end, I'll hold you?_

* * *

_A/N: I would like to apologize for the grammatical errors. I was hoping to put something slightly different just to show you all that I have no plans to ditch this story. Anything you guys might want to ask, feel free to do so…_

_Trent F._


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: I would like to thank everyone who continues to support this story. In advance, here is an apology for the grammatical errors.

A/N: Some scenarios here are a mixture of flashbacks and thoughts.

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN MAI HIME.

* * *

Natsuki remained half asleep in her room. She was drunk and was oblivious that she left the door unlocked when she entered the house. A human figure stepped inside the room and sat next to Natsuki. She was mumbling words that Natsuki was unable to comprehend. The girl then leaned over Natsuki, seconds later, her lips touched hers. Natsuki kissed back, butterflies fluttering her stomach. Her heart was aching. There are a million words she needed to tell Shizuru but every time she'd send her emails, text messages, facebook PMs, there wasn't any reply. Natsuki closed her eyes. There was a painful expression on her face as she continued kissing the other girl. She knew deep inside that she wasn't worthy of this girl anymore but in a blink of an eye, Shizuru is here again, in her arms, kissing her. Natsuki fought the tears from welling her eyes. The lavender scent filled her nose. It was Shizuru who stepped inside her room and kissed her. Natsuki was sure of it. The blunette started running her fingers on the other girl's hair. She always wanted to stroke Shizuru's long brown hair and play it with her hand like how actors do it in the movies. But Shizuru's smooth hair felt noticeably shorter. In fact, it almost did not reach the brunette's shoulder. Natsuki opened her eyes, waking up for real.

It was a different girl's face pressing up against hers, not Shizuru's. the pain on her chest doubled. The girl who was pressing down on her was not her Shizuru, instead it was Mai Tokiha.

Natsuki inched away. "How did you get in?" the blunette bluntly asked.

"The door wasn't locked." Mai replied. She lunged for her again. But Natsuki jerked away. "So, answer my question..."

"What question?" Natsuki asked as she walked from her bed to the rest room.

Mai giggled. "I told you to stop drinking absynth, it causes delusions and hallucinations, silly. I asked where your dad is. And why you are drunk even before the sun sets... "

Natsuki pulled her pants down and sat on the toilet bowl to urinate. Her body felt heavy and her head pounded. _"too much for delusions." _She whispered. Remembering how stupid she was for confusing Mai for Shizuru. Shizuru would never come here and forgive her for everything that happened between them, for continuously choosing Mai over her again and again.

"_I think you are starting to be a habitual drinker..." _Mai went on talking while Natsuki tried ignoring her. "And we both know this is unhealthy..." The orange haired continued nagging. Natsuki walked out of the bathroom and walked straight to the bed, still ignoring the nagger.

"_...What's next? Will you also become a motocross star, an alcoholic and a cheater like your father? Oh wait, you already are..." _Mai knew she hit a nerve on Natsuki so she paused.

"Mai," Natsuki cut the silence. "what are you doing here?" that sounded cold and way more indifferent than intended. Natsuki asked making Mai speechless longer.

_What are you doing here? _The question itself offended Mai. In a way, was Natsuki asking Mai what she was still doing in her life after tirelessly breaking her heart, ruining the chemistry Natsuki has with Shizuru and constantly lying to her face about Yuuchi and later, the baby? Was that the question?

* * *

"Look at that girl, Chie." Aoi referred to the girl who was sitting two tables across them in the coffee shop near the school. The subject was also a student in Fuuka academy, probably a freshman. She had long, black, wavy hair, an elongated face, a small dimple on her left chin and was wearing a simple white tank- top matched with royal blue miniskirt. The girl looked cute though a little flat- chested.

Chie looked at the girl, studying her simple style and marvelous physique. "Well, she's okay." Chie commented like the girl meant nothing.

"I think she is intriguing. Don't you? Go talk to her!" Aoi asked. This seemed to be one of Aoi's new mind games.

"I don't wanna talk to her." Chie said.

"No. I'm totally cool with it. I think it will be hot. Talk to her, flirt a bit. Then go home and do _me_." Aoi smiled. She was just putting Chie to a loyalty test.

"No. that's crazy." Chie giggled like she wasn't at all interested and that the idea was ridiculous. Truth be told, she was eyeing the girl every time Aoi wasn't looking. Earlier, when Chie went to the wash room shortly after the girl from across their table went in, she stood very close to her in front of the mirror, her crotch slightly touching the girl's butt and whispered: '_Have you heard that boob- massage makes chest three inches bigger per round? Ever fancied a free session with a total stranger in a coffee shop restroom?'_ the girl fell silent while giving her a homophobic look.

"Believe me, I would love that. Wait, I'll get her to sit here so you two can start a conversation? Something in her is so magnetic. I just can't put a finger on it, can you?" her chair screeched, getting the attention of some people in the shop including the girl across them. Aoi motioned to stand up so Chie grabbed her hand. "Aoi, the only one I would like to put a finger on is _**you**_. So why don't we go back to the dorm and get some...?"

Aoi smiled, stood up from her seat. "You won. Let's go." Aoi walked towards the door of the coffee shop. Chie followed while establishing eye contact with the girl across the table. Chie stared at the girl's chest for a few seconds and trailed down the girl's miniskirt, then, she bit her lower lip. The girl noticed and shot Chie an angry look but instead of flinching, Chie gave her a flirtatious smirk and licked her lips in slow motion. The girl went pale and automatically bonded her thighs she also covered her chest as if she was hiding them from Chie's x-ray vision. Chie smiled devilishly.

* * *

It is another awkward school day for Natsuki. '_Sitting behind Shizuru used to be a good thing. I used to feel excited to go to school to sit here and stare at her, smell her, hear her laugh, but now this just feels DEPRESSING.'_

It spells out the sad reality that the woman she loves was near, within her reach and yet, so far. Natsuki sighed. She then stared at the window, to search for the brunette's eyes.

FLASHBACK

She then recalled some moments when she would stare at Shizuru's reflection through this glass window. And then, when reading materials were distributed from front row to the back, Shizuru slipped in a note that has messages. This was how they communicated with each other before the death of Mai's unborn child. Secretly, Natsuki kept all of Shizuru's notes. The very first note were three identical pieces of colored sticky notes, the material that Shizuru chose to ask Natsuki out for a date [1]. The last note Shizuru gave Natsuki was a piece of paper pulled out from a notebook. It was originally from Natsuki.

Natsuki'd written out a small pleading message in attempt to explain why she was not able to make it to their meeting place on top of the hill a few nights ago.

Shizuru, I need to talk to you. This is important.

It took minutes before she'd read Shizuru's reply and waiting for it makes her heart uncomfortable. What if Shizuru doesn't want to hear anything from her anymore? What if she hates her? Minutes later, Shizuru carelessly threw the note which landed straight to Natsuki's desk. It was folded three times. Natsuki's heart beat went faster as she opened the note while still pretending to listen to Ms. Gallagher's lecture.

She was expecting to see something like: _Natsuki, I had enough. _Or _Please stop giving me promises that you can't keep. _Or maybe, if she's very lucky, something that says: _I forgive you. Whatever happened doesn't matter._

But to her surprise, the note contained no reply.

Natsuki felt like she just swallowed a tennis ball. It tore her heart more than the thought that she was a murderer of an innocent unborn child.

The next conversation Natsuki and Shizuru had was the one that happened at the door of the academy's restroom. All the words Natsuki wanted to tell the brunette were wedged on the tip of her tongue and Shizuru only said a few but meaningful words.

"_You can't just say you love me and choose her..."_ [2]

BACK TO PRESENT

Natsuki continued to stare at Shizuru. Though the act wasn't reciprocated, at the very least, she still gets to see the girl she truly likes. For a brief moment, the blunette met Shizuru's beautiful eyes. She attempted to hold her gaze, but the other girl turned away. Natsuki started to ask herself whether or not that eye contact was just a product of her imagination.

* * *

"What about a drink after school?" Natsuki proposed to her best friends Nao and Aoi. Lately, Natsuki's been turning into a regular drinker. And how can they blame her after everything that happened to their friend, drinking must have provided her with a brief escape from reality. Nao and Chie exchanged a knowing look and then turned to Natsuki.

"You know what, lately, this is becoming your thing." Nao was the first to speak.

"Yeah. Besides, it's Monday. I think it can wait until weekends, right?" Chie said.

"I can't wait until weekend! My body screams: ALCOHOL!"

The three continued to walk through the corridor full of kids. At one corner Yuuchi Tate and his friends from basketball team are sitting and laughing. Yuuchi sees her and makes applause.

"Here comes the lady killer!" Yuuchi declared. All the boys clapped their hands. one of them who changed from his uniform to a white shirt that says 'University of BEER, GINia' shouted

"What did you just call me?" Natsuki asked. Guilty that what happened with Mai's child might have already been gossiped around.

"Hey, Natsuki, can you teach me to juggle two pretty girls too?"

Natsuki's hands were curled into a ball. This guy was one of the jocks that Nao introduced to her some time ago [3]. Natsuki declined when he asked her on a date.

"How do you do it, man? Tokiha and president Fujino are both into you? How do you do it?" the other boy asked.

"What techniques do you have besides being a sneaky home wrecker?" Yuuchi asked shooting her a bitter look.

A home wrecker and a killer, aren't those words exactly the words that best describes Natsuki? But it hurt. The boys laughed loudly. Seconds later, Natsuki's hand was on Yuuchi's collar, the other, holding up a sleek, high tech mini-gun. The crowd fell silent.

"And you're the one to talk, you impregnating, mother- fucking pervert? I SHOULDN'T BE THE ONE CLEANING UP YOUR MESS, ASSHOLE!" Natsuki yelled. She instantly hid the gun from her pocket after sensing that she may just get kicked out of the school when some faculty member sees her holding a gun.

Everyone fell silent. Yuuchi who was clueless about Mai and a baby had his eyes full of fear. "What are you talking about?" he asked in a husky voice.

"Go, figure it out." Natsuki responded. She turned around and walked. Her two best friends followed. Without her noticing it, Shizuru and Reito were there, standing at the other corner.

* * *

"Reito," Shizuru sobbed loudly. "Why is she doing this to me?"

Reito Kanzaki hugged Shizuru closer, his hand patting the back of her best friend. "shhh... It's ok. Just let it out, Zuru." Shizuru cried uncontrollably and rested her head on Reito's shoulder.

"I know exactly how you feel, because just like you, I'm in love with a person who doesn't see my worth... I'm in love with someone who just looks at me and never sees the man who only wants to make her happy." Reito said with a cracked voice. He wiped the brunette's tears. Shizuru fell silent for a minute. She then noticed that her best friend Reito was staring right at her in a different way. His warm hands were on the brunette's cheeks.

Memories flashed in Shizuru's mind. Reito throwing tantrums at Natsuki whenever he had the chance wasn't just incidental [4], Reito disturbing the kiss that Natsuki and Shizuru shared in the flower sanitarium also wasn't [5]. Reito was romantically in love with her.

"Reito..." before Shizuru could ever finish, the boy's lips were already pressing hard against hers and his hands encaged her in a possessive embrace.

* * *

Author's Note: I made reference to the following chapters, please feel free to see them if you'd like:

1- (chapter 6) Shizuru asked Natsuki out on a date by using post it notes on her bike, locker, desk, notebook.

2- The conversation I referred to in this chapter is found on the last part of chapter 16.

3-Even before Shizuru came along, Nao set Natsuki out on blind dates with random people just to pull the blunette out of her misery with Mai. (Chapter 1)

4- (chapter 8) Reito and Natsuki were never really friends. And this part explains why in chapter , after a kiss that happened between Shizuru and Natsuki (with the help of Chie and Nao), Reito snapped at Natsuki.

5- The kiss that happened in the plant sanitarium in Chapters 13 was disrupted by Reito kanzaki...

I'm down to the last chapter, which will be very hard to write. I hope you guys will still wait (But i promise it will be out soon). Thank you for reading. Have a great day. And for questions and anything, feel free to ask.

-Trent F.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: From the bottom of my heart, I would like to acknowledge my friend Lhei Malek who's support in this story kept me writing and that also goes out to all of you guys who still read this story.

-Trent F. / Lyka F.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN MAI HIME.

* * *

_To Imarie, If You could only let me love you..._

Natsuki and Mai were walking on the corridor. Mai's hands were slithering Natsuki. The blunette just looked at it and sighed. _'Months ago this was my dream, now that it's finally happening, i feel like I'm gonna puke.' Natsuki thought._

"I have an idea, why don't we reboot our relationship? You know what i mean right? New start, clean slate..." Mai trailed as the couple continued walking. Natsuki just looked at her and winced._ A 'clean slate'_ is not something that normally comes along, not when you killed an innocent unborn child, or broke a girl's heart.

On another Friday night, Chie, Nao and Natsuki were hanging out on a bar. They already downed a few bottles of beer and the night is still young.

"I'm going to the ladies' room." Nao said as she put the bottle of beer she was holding on top of the bar. It made an awful noise as the bottle hit the wood. Natsuki and Chie laughed. It's funny how people can laugh, cry their hearts out and just be free when they're inebriated.

Nao headed to the ladies' room while Chie and Natsuki continued playing the game they invented earlier called: rate the boob-size. The mechanics of this game is very simple and elementary. They would sit by the bar, continue drinking and rate the cap size of whoever is inside the bar. "Hey, that one!" Natsuki pointed at the girl who just walked in. she was tall, her long wavy black hair looked like it was being conditioned every hour. She had a dimple on her left chick. She wore a black frilly dress, chunky suede booties, and silver-accented bracelets and chandelier- styled earrings. Noticeably, her chest was a bit flat. The girl she was with also wore almost the same black dress which was hidden by a black cardigan.

Chie swallowed hard. She recognized the girl. This as the one she had hit on in the coffee shop rest room a few days ago. "Nah... that's a cup A negative. Look at the breast man, she desperately needs surgery." Chie blurted out. Natsuki just laughed at her friend's reaction.

"Did you hit on her and got rejected?" Natsuki asked, giving Chie a knowing look.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Chie defended.

"OUCH! that sure hurts the ego." Natsuki teased. On her left side was Nao returning to her seat.

"hey, Nao's here, I'm gonna go piss like a pregnant woman." Chie stood and walked to the ladies' room while Natsuki was still teasing.

"You're avoiding the conversation, man." Natsuki smirked before drinking in another bottle of beer.

"Natsuki, how are you holding up?"

Natsuki looked at Nao. The sadness she was trying to mask was there, very evident on her face. Her parents basically chose their dreams over her, she killed an unborn child, she can't dump her girlfriend because of the guilt and can't be with the person who showed her what true love means. How in the world was Natsuki able to hold up? The answer is by a simple escape from reality with the help of alcohol.

The reason some people get addicted to these things is because at a brief moment, they can put you on a certain pedestal, wherein the grim life is out of sight. And in that very moment, you can be free, careless and happy again. But in a bit, after thse height is over, you fall to the ground and the reality of situation slaps you twice harder.

Natsuki took a deep breath before she opened her mouth to speak. "Am I a bad person or am I just ungrateful? I mean I got my wish didn't I? You know, being with Mai and kicking Tate out of the picture. I wanted that from the very beginning..." Natsuki asked. Her voice was cracked. "I wanted to be with Mai before _she_ (Shizuru) showed up..."

* * *

On another Wednesday, an hour after class dismissal, Natsuki slowly walked on the corridor. The campus was almost empty. Again, she told Mai that there is an important matter that she would be discussing with Chie. Mai reluctantly bought it. But the truth is that she spent the last hour smoking Marlboro black menthol in a secluded area inside the campus. Chie and Nao were smoking with her for almost twenty minutes then left while the blunette decided to stay and dwell on her cancer- attracting addiction. She even made sure Mai safely got out of the campus though she just wants to go home without Mai holding her hand like they were in love.

Absentmindedly, the blunette made a right turn and went in one of the ladies' wash room. She looked at her own reflection on the mirror. There were lines around the corners of her eyes. _'Man. I'm getting uglier every second.' _She thought. She washed her hands, fixed her light make- up and sprayed on perfume to cover the cigarette odor.

Natsuki walked to the restroom's door when she heard a flush coming from one of the cubicles. She arched her brow. _'I just hope it isn't a ghost.'_ She silly thought to herself as the cubicle door opened. The blunette's hand reached the door knob and rotated it. To her surprise, the door won't open. _"Shit!" _again, she tried opening the door but it won't. Natsuki heard the footsteps from the other girl inside the restroom. It wasn't creepy part at all. It's not like Natsuki was standing a few feet from a ghost, that would be ridiculous. But the realization that they got locked inside a restroom was dark and creepy and in a way, very awkward. Without turning around to face her unrecognized company, Natsuki loudly knocked on the wooden door. "Hey, we're still here! Open the door!" she yelled. No one answered. "Hey! Can anyone open the fucking door?" again, no one answered.

The other girl was standing quietly a few steps from her. "This is unbelievable!" Natsuki put her hand on her forehead. The last thing she needed right now is another episode of a misadventure in Fuuka academy.

"Ara, so they did not check if anyone is still here. Don't worry, we will figure something out." The other girl calmly answered. Her voice was recognizable.

'_Is this a practical joke?' _she thought.

Slowly, she turned around to face the other girl. For a moment, Natsuki thought that maybe the Gods were just teasing her again. But then it was confirmed. The glorified SHIZURU FUJINO was standing in front of her, very beautiful and real.

Natsuki fought the urge to run and embrace the brunette. '_She is probably mad at me.'_

* * *

On the other side of the Fuuka town, the rest of Natski's friends were hanging out. Aoi and Chie invited Nao and Sergay to a double- date at one of the almost- cozy restaurants in Fuuka. Chie and Aoi constantly giggles at Nao as she nervously looked at the front door every time it swung open. She was formally letting into their clique her hot, decent, older boyfriend. This is the first time it ever happened. Needless to say, this is a big deal for her.

"Hey," Chie called. Nao tensely raised her brow. "As far as I'm concerned, the guy's your hero. We already like him. You don't need to get all nervous and stuff. Besides, we already met your McDreamy, it's okay."

Nao smiled. "Thanks, guys. It's just that he's already fifteen minutes late. And I'm used to it. But you.." She trailed. Aoi's eyes grew bigger. "He's here." Chie happily declared. Sergay walked towards the table, as if in slow motion. He walked very manly yet dignified, indeed, he's a very beautiful man. The three of them were speechless as they watched the guy walk towards them. Suddenly, while the guy was a few steps away from their table, a group of young professional men sitting three tables from them pulled his hand. "Hey, look who's here! Doctor Wang is in the house!" The man yelled. He looked like he is the same age as Sergay.

"What are you doing here, Sergay? Are you here to meet someone special?" another man who was wearing a pair of glasses asked and dressed in American business suit. The three girls were waiting for his answer.

"What?" Sergay looked at Nao. His eyes were saying _**'I'm sorry'.**_ "NO."

"Alright then, you're sitting down with us, brother..." there was an applause as Sergay took a seat with the young professionals who seemed to be his former high school classmates.

"What the fuck was that?" Chie asked Nao. Nao just shrugged. "What a jerk! I think he is just ashamed to introduce his younger girlfriend to his friends!" Aoi commented, indifferent of how Nao was feeling about that whole denial act. Chie gave Aoi a warning look. "Nao, shall we leave?" she asked.

"Yes." Nao replied. There was hurt in her voice. Chie never saw Nao this way.

* * *

"Can we knock down that window and crawl down the wall?" Natsuki asked.

"You mean crawl four floors down?" Shizuru responded. Natsuki and Shizuru avoided looking at each other while talking.

"This sucks!" Natsuki winced.

Shizuru looked away. _'Seriously, being locked in a campus restroom or being just here with me, which part of it sucked?' _Shizuru thought.

Seconds later, a small mouse hurriedly crawled on the restroom floor inches from the two. Natsuki frantically pulled a high tech gun hidden in her bag and pointed it into the little menace.

"Come any closer I'll shoot you, little mother fucker!" Natsuki yelled. The little rat rushed to a small hole.

"Stay away!" Natsuki shouted. Shizuru tapped the blunette's shoulder.

"It's gone. You're safe." Shizuru calmly said. The other girl jumped on her toes as she felt the brunette's hand tapping her left shoulder. Shizuru laughed at Natsuki's odd reaction. For a second there, Shizuru looked at Natsuki's eyes. No sign of any awkwardness regarding their entire situation showed. And in that moment, it seemed that Shizuru's usual fondness to Natsuki relived.

Natsuki stared at Shizuru. She was still laughing. Natsuki's heart can't help but melt, butterflies flutter in her stomach again. Shizuru's laughter and her genuine concern for Natsuki were the things that made Natsuki fall in love with Shizuru for real. She could just stay here a million years, to watch Shizuru's smile and have her look at her this way again.

"Shizuru, I want to tell you something, please listen to me,"

Shizuru stopped laughing and looked at Natsuki's green eyes.

"About us..." Natsuki trailed not breaking the eye contact.

Just when Natsuki was seconds away from telling Shizuru something very important, the door opened. "What are you girls still doing up here?" A woman wearing an eighties' era faded blue jacket said.

"Ara! Finally! Thank you for opening the door!" Shizuru cheered.

* * *

Natsuki religiously stared at Shizuru as the brunette distributed the checked test papers from yesterday's exam. "Enjoying the view?" Mai whispered to Natsuki's right ear.

"how long have you been standing there?" Natsuki asked.

"Long enough to know that you are staring at her, _**again**_." Mai answered.

"What do you want, Mai?"

"Since you asked, You and me are gonna have dinner later in my house. I'll cook."

"Nah. I don't think so. I'm busy." Natsuki coldly said.

Mai shot the blunette a stare that says: _why do you have to be so damn' challenging every fucking time? _sighed then, leaned closer towards the blunette's ear. "Do you want me to tell the school director that you've been drinking smuggled alcohol and walking around the campus carrying a gun under your skirt?" Natsuki froze. "...Don't push me to do something you might later regret, Natsuki." Mai continued.

Natsuki opened her mouth but no words came out. On her view was Shizuru, walking towards the door to meet a particular friend and classmate. Shizuru handed a test paper to the boy. Kanzaki blushed and smiled warmly at Shizuru. Natsuki felt the jealousy rush through her veins.

"I heard they're seeing each other." Mai teased. Natsuki fought the urge to slap the woman standing beside her.

"What made you think so?" Natsuki asked. But before she could even demand an answer, the orange head was already walking back to her seat.

* * *

Natsuki ate the mayonnaise that was in a glass jar on top of Mai's table.

"Did President Fujino enjoy eating mayonnaise too?" Mikoto asked.

Mai angrily looked at Natsuki. The blunette turned to Mikoto. "I don't know what you're talking about, Mikoto." Natsuki defensively said.

"Well, I remember seeing you on a date with Miss Fujino. You were like forcing her to eat mayo."

Natsuki fell silent. Mikoto was talking about her third date with Shizuru. A number of memories flashed in Natsuki's head. Memories of her picking Shizuru from her mansion, the two of them riding her motorbike together, Shizuru admitting that she was never fond of riding motorbikes until she met Natsuki, the two of them making fun of each other inside the fast food chain, Natsuki force- feeding Shizuru with mayonnaise, Shizuru wiping Natsuki's fingers clean just because she wanted to take care of Natsuki.

Suddenly, a tear fell from Natsuki's eyes. "You know what, I need to go." Natsuki stood and rushed to the door living Mai and Mikoto speechless.

"Why did she leave? Did I do anything wrong?" Mikoto asked. her eyes were full of worry.

_'Yeah. you did remind her of that woman!' _Mai wanted to yell. But then she felt the urge to let it pass since Mikoto was just being her usual naive self. "Forget it, Mikoto. Natsuki just has her head full."

* * *

Nao was sleeping lazily sleeping on her bed on another afternoon. She was home alone. Her mom and dad went to a fancy restaurant outside Fuuka town. This was a part of rekindling their relationship. The Zhang family had gone through a major endeavor when Mrs. Zhang went through a series of brain surgery. Obviously, Nao was invited but she insisted to stay home as the couple took a sweet time off.

Nao wanted to just stay in her room and drown in tears after that major disappointment Sergay gave her. The image of a well- mannered tall, white, handsome guy she built in her head deteriorated that night when Sergay told his friends that he wasn't seeing anyone at all while Nao painfully watched.

Unexpectedly, there was a knock on the door. Nao hurriedly went downstairs to check who it was. Sergay walked in her house. "Why weren't you answering my calls?" he asked. There was a weird tone on his voice that sounded like a conflicting guilt and anger.

"Why did you deny dating me to your friends? Are you ashamed of me?" Nao asked hoping that Sergay would disagree, hug her and possibly have a make- up sex in the kitchen.

"No... yes... I don't know... you're too young. What do you want me to tell my friends, my colleagues, our parents? That I'm dating a girl who's almost half my age? Is that what you want? Nao, snap out of this pretty little fantasy, we both know how people think given our age gap and individual differences."

'_You're making this about age gap and individual differences? Seriously? This is you being a coward!' _Tears started rolling down Nao's eyes but she fought the desire to slap Sergay and tell him how badly those words were breaking her. The red head turned her back on the man. "I guess I heard what I needed to hear. Please lock the door when you leave." Nao started walking to the stairs.

"Nao," Sergay called. "Seriously, what do you want me to do?"

"All along, you knew how I was feeling. And all i wanted from you tonight was to tell me that your heart is also in this relationship, but obviously, it's not. It never was. It never will be."

"Nao," he called again, with voice pleading this time, realizing he really hurt this girl.

"You're free... go... go tell your friends anything you want. We're over."

* * *

It was another lunch break in Fuuka Academy and Shizuru Fujino was fixing her make- up in front of the mirror of the same restroom where she and Natsuki Kuga got locked in days ago. She then stared at her own reflection on the mirror and smiled to herself as she remembered how cute Natsuki acted the whole day. That cuteness was actually the reason why Shizuru is in turmoil but she thought, screw it, she's allowed to feel the butterflies in the stomach for even a while.

But just when she was about to walk out the rest room, the door swung open and Mai walked in. She was all teary eyed and the frustration she concealed for so long was showing in her teary eyes.

"Fujino, can't you take a hint?"

Shizuru gave her a questioning look.

"I need her..." Mai breathed heavily. "I need her and you obviously don't!"

Shizuru raised an eyebrow. She was thinking what gave Mai he right to talk to her like this?

"...When my parents died on that accident, she was with me, I watched my brother tried and failed to fight for his life, and she held my hand the entire time. When I lost a child, she was there for me..."

Tears started to flow from Mai's violet eyes. "...She was there for me no matter what... she never wanted to leave my side until you showed up... You're smart, rich, beautiful. You can get any person to fall in love with you. Just let this one slip. Woman to woman i beg of you, Can you just please, give her back? I love her." Shizuru just looked at Mai as she spoke. Perhaps, she was still uncertain of the reality of this scenario.

"You don't love her. You feel so sorry for yourself that you want to make someone else more miserable than you already are!" Shizuru crossed her arms in front of her chest and furrowed her brow at Mai.

Before Mai could grasp a response towards this hurtful statement, Shizuru hit the door, leaving the orange head alone to reflect on the brunette's words.

* * *

Nao was a few feet away from her house. Walking home from school with all these books and stuff had always been tiring, but today, there was an extra weight on her shoulder, an emotional one, caused by her break- up with Sergay Wang. Nao paused for a moment and stared blankly on the space in front of her. A hundred memories flashed before her eyes, Sergay walking here one morning to ask her out for a cup of coffee, the way they both laughed their lungs out while watching The Dictator on a movie house, the day she sneaked in the hospital fire exit just to see him minutes before he performs a surgery, the day she really let herself completely fall in love with Sergay and that moment in the restaurant when he denied her to his friends, that hurtful statement about their true relationship status that made her pull the plug. She felt a tear run down her left eye. Another dropped from the other eye, seconds later, she let herself feel the pain of losing someone she almost worshipped. She then wiped her eyes dry using a clean handkerchief she hid in her pocket.

'_Nao...' _she recalled how Sergay makes her name sound the most beautiful melody ever existed.

'_Nao...' _ again, she pictured how Sergay would call her name and flash his sweet smile on her.

"...Nao." that sounded real, almost as if Sergay was here calling her name.

"...Nao, honey, are you okay?" Mrs Zhang snapped Nao out of her daydream.

"Hi! Yeah. I'm okay mom. I just need to go to my room..." Nao forced a smile and walked in the house living her mother speechless and worried.

_I wanted you bad I'm so through with it _

_Coz honestly you turned out to be the best thing I never had_

_You turned out to be the best thing I never had_

_And I'm gonna always be the best thing you never had [1]_

* * *

Natsuki rushed the motorcycle to meet Mai at a familiar place. Mai texted her earlier telling her that the two of them had to talk on Natsuki's favorite hill. She stopped the engine as she saw Mai. She then removed her helmet and walked towards the other girl. Mai was just staring at her. A sad smile was painted on Mai's face. Natsuki sat beside Mai on one of the big white rock.

"So, what are we doing up here?" Natsuki asked. Her tone wasn't hostile nor reluctant, just plain.

"Do you remember bringing me up here after we buried my parents?" Mai softly asked.

Natsuki nodded. "Yeah. I do."

"That was the first time after the accident that I cried for their loss. You held me and later, you started crying too... because of me."

"Yeah. You make me cry a lot, you know?" Natsuki replied. That was a meaningful statement. Mai looked away. She knew she abused Natsuki in every way possible. She knew that she displaced every ounce of hatred she had for the world on Natsuki. Even when all Natsuki did was love her.

Tears started to fall from their eyes.

"I really made you miserable, did I?" Mai sodded in the mid of the sentence. There was a brief moment of silence. Natsuki nodded. Mai stated the obvious, that she was being so unfair to Natsuki. Having anyone admit those words would be a real challenge. And Natsuki acknowledged Mai's bravery to admit her fault. Only, at this point she doesn't know where the conversation was going.

"It hurt to love you." Natsuki said while nodding. It was another meaningful statement. Hearing those words gave Mai the feeling of chills on her spine. She was amazed by how Natsuki loved her even when she was the most despicable person on earth. But in a brief moment, that feeling ended. Because on the other hand, she also knew that Natsuki's wonderful feelings for her died and that it was all Mai's fault.

"I'm sorry." Mai completely let herself burst out. She was crying disproportionately. Natsuki hugged her until she herself was unable to hold back her tears. Both of them cried. Mai closed her eyes while feeling Natsuki's body close to her. She completely let herself feel Natsuki's warmth. This is the person who loved her at her worst. Mai rested her head on Natsuki's shoulder without opening her eyes. She never thought that this would be so hard considering that she never saw Natsuki's true value _until now_.

"You've been a friend to me for a long time, I want to be your friend today... I owe you at least that..." Mai said through sobs and sniffs. "...I'm setting you free..." Mai felt like there was a tennis ball in her throat as she said those words.

Natsuki could not believe what she just heard. "Mai?" She asked.

"Go." Mai said. While parting away from Mai's embrace. "Get outta here before I change my mind..." Natsuki was speechless. Mai turned her back again. It was evident that she was still crying. "Natsuki, just go... I'll be fine..."

Natsuki wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her cardigan. Somehow, parting with Mai, whom she also loved for a long time, wasn't easy because she knew that breaking up with her also meant that they shouldn't be parts of each other's lives anymore. Natsuki rode her motorbike and started its engine. She then left the hill leaving Mai as the orange head wished. This was better for both of them.

Natsuki passed by the view of the ocean as she moved away from the hill. She inhaled the invigorating smell of flowery trees around her. Finally, she's free again. There was no one else she would want to see than the beautiful brunette who swept her off her feet. Natsuki smiled as she remembered Shizuru. Seemingly, a real chance is born for her to be with the person she loves. The girl shivered as the thought of Shizuru's image appeared on her thoughts. Natsuki went to Shizuru's mansion. She did not call or text the brunette. She accelerated the engine with a sweet smile of freedom on her face and the overwhelming excitement on her face.

* * *

Author's Note:

Songs i used in this fiction were:

1- Best thing I never had- Beyonce Knowles

This was supposed to be the final chapter but it will be long and I feared you guys might start finding this boring to read so I decided to make another chapter for the finale instead of compressing it here..

Again, for , I apologize and from the bottom of my heart I would like to thank all of you for reading this.

I would like to say Hello again to **Lhei Malek**.

HI to **Hazel Liebovsky**. If you guys happen to be fans of Strawberry Panic fanfictions, I recommend we read hers (if you haven't...)

And to Ms. **Imarie G.**, hi! This chapter is written for you and so will be the finale.

Have a good one.

Xoxoxo

-Trent F.


End file.
